Del amor al odio ¿un paso o mil?
by Nikky veela
Summary: Es un fic exclusivo de Lily y James Potter. Ellos se odian, pero ya verán que del odio al amor solo hay un paso, o quizá ¿mil?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **bueno, bueno, ya me gustaría a mí que los personajes fueran míos, pero ya ven como es la vida T-T. En fin... Todos los personajes aquí nombrados son de nuestra queridísima J.K Rowling, menos Melany que es mía.

HoOlAs! este es el primer fic, que subo en esta pagina, espero que les guste, y si es así ¿Me dejan unos lindos Reviews? Weno ya nu molesto y lean! ;)

**Cuando la conocí**

Cuando iba en sexto grado pensaba que ya lo tenía todo: buenos amigos, era el mejor de la clase, bueno en los deportes y para ponerle la guinda a la torta una estupenda novia.

Las chicas estaban locas por mí, incluso tenía mi propio club de fans ¿No es increíble?. Todo estaba perfecto, hasta que la conocí...

Fue un día lluvioso, sí lo recuerdo muy bien, el peor de mis días, jamás pensé que podría tener un día como ese hasta que ocurrió, y todo gracias a la chica más odiosa que he conocido en mi corta vida: Lily Evans.

¿Pueden creer que desde ese día no tengo paz? Pues créanlo, yo ya me acostumbre, y después de eso no es tan malo. Solo hay que mirar el lado amable de las cosas. ¿Pero que hago? Los estoy aburriendo. Bien comenzaré desde el principio.

Cierto día, en el castillo de Hogwarts, iba caminando junto con mi novia¿Ya les he dicho el nombre? Creo que no... pues ella se llama Melanny, una chica muy bella, además de inteligente. Es rubia, tez blanca y suave, sus labios son rosas muy bien formados, tiene la nariz respingada, se amolda estupendamente en su cara, y sus ojos... ah... lo que más me gusta de ella son sus ojos, azules como el cielo, tan expresivos... pero todo lo bueno, tiene su lado oscuro, y esta no iba a ser la excepción: la chica es inteligente, demasiado para mi gusto, es de un exigente enfermante, ni siquiera es dulce, no sé por qué me enamoré de ella, pero así es la vida... Pero me estoy desviando del tema...

En fin... entonces quedamos en que yo caminaba junto con Melanny, bien, nos dirigíamos a la sala común de Ravenclaw, iba a dejarla en la puerta como buen caballero que soy. Pero a ella a última hora decide ir a la biblioteca, por un libro el cual había estado hablándome hace más de dos horas, es decir, casi toda la cita. Llegamos a la dichosa biblioteca, Melanny entra a buscar su libro, yo me quedé esperándola, no me gusta entrar a la biblioteca, excepto cuando tengo deberes. En fin... me quedé yo esperándola, recargado en la muralla mirando el suelo, cuando siento que se estrellan en mi.

-¡Oh! Lo siento, no veo nada. Perdón. – dice una chica, porque era voz de chica lo que salía detrás de ese montón de libros.

-Pues deberías fijarte. – dije yo enojado. Me enferma cuando interrumpen mis pensamientos.

-Ya... ¿Podrías correrte? Mira que estorbas mi camino, y no pienso dejar que estos libros se caigan. – dijo la chica detrás de los libros.

¿Pero quién se había creído esa pequeña niña? Claro, de seguro que era de primero o segundo, porque no me conocía, pero tendría que aprender que conmigo no se mete nadie, aunque fuera una chica de primero.

-Mira pequeñina, no me pienso correr, ten más respeto por tus mayores. – dije.

-¿Qué?. – escuché, que decía la niña, tenía un poco de enfado en la voz.- Mira estúpido, no sé a quién le llamas mayor. Para que te lo sepas voy en sexto, y no creo que seas de séptimo, porque eres muy inmaduro.

Eso ya era el colmo¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarme inmaduro¿A mí¿A James Potter?. Esa chica realmente estaba loca.

-¡Ya volví mi amor! – dijo la voz Melanny.- ¡Evans, Pero mira cuantos libros. ¿Qué haces, Jamsie? Córrete, no ves que se le van a caer los libros.

-Eso he estado tratando pero no se corre. – dijo la chica.

-¡Y no me pienso mover!. – dije, estoy en mi derecho de estar en donde yo quiera ¿No es verdad?.

-Anda cariño, no seas malo. Tienes que ser un caballero. – dijo Melanny¡odio cuando se pone a dar ordenes!.- ¿Por qué no ayudas a Evans, a cargar sus libros?

Lo que me faltaba, mi novia dando clases de "caballerismo". Yo soy un caballero y por lo mismo tomé de malas ganas la mitad de los libros que llevaba la dichosa "Evans". Casi me quedo en shock cuando la vi. Yo pensaba que como no me conocía, debía ser de primero, pero como ella dijo "tan amablemente" que era de sexto, al igual que yo, pensé que debía de ser una de las chicas "No admitidas en mi club", por ende, una chica muy fea, gorda y con verrugas. Pero era todo lo contrario... Tenía cabello rojo, y eso no era lo más llamativo, su cara ovalada, de tez blanca como la leche; labios rojos gruesos y bien formados, nariz respingada y pequeña y lo más bonito eran sus ojos, unas grandes esferas verdes, parecían esmeraldas, y por supuesto que no era para nada gorda. En una palabra quedé ATONITO.

-Si no quieres no me ayudes. – dijo ella. No respondí, le seguía viendo los ojos.

-Amor¿Estás bien? – dijo Melanny. Y ahí volví a la tierra, no tenía por qué ayudar a una chica tan pesada.

-Esta bien, no te ayudo. – dije volviendo a poner los libros encima de sus brazos, ya ocupados por otros tantos, cubriendo su cara.

-No esperaba menos de ti. –dijo ella. – ahora con permiso, córrete, córrete, que estorbas. Adiós Melanny, nos vemos otro día, y ojalá que estés mejor acompañada.

El colmo, primero no me conoce, segundo me trata como cualquier otro estúpido perdedor¿Qué se creía esa niña tonta?. Esto había que cobrárselo¿ya he dicho que nadie se mete con James Potter y sale vivo, pues bien, si no lo he dicho ya lo he hecho, ese mismo día le declaré la guerra a esa niña. Pero primero debía saber con quien me metía...

-¿Quién era esa? – le pregunté a Melanny.

-Lily Evans. –respondió como si fuera obvio, y por supuesto que no era obvio, nunca en mi vida la había visto. Y creo que leyó en mi cara lo que pensaba porque agregó.- ¿Qué no la conoces¿En que mundo vives amor?.

-Claro que la conozco. – mentí, odio cuando Melanny se las da de superior.

-Ya... Entonces sabes que va en tu misma casa, y es una de las mejores alumnas¿Verdad?.- dijo ella. Es obvio que no me creyó. Pero en fin... Así que la tal Evans, iba en la misma casa que yo ¿eh, pues la verdad nunca la había visto antes, y por supuesto, si es una de las mejores alumnas es igual a un ratón de biblioteca. Sí, sé que yo también soy uno de los mejores alumnos y me aparezco de vez en cuando a la biblioteca, claro soy un hombre¿Qué más se puede pedir?.

-Claro que lo sé, Melanny... – volví a mentir.- ¿Nos vamos?

-Por supuesto, amor. – dijo Melanny. Le pasé un brazo por los hombros y la fui a dejar a su sala común.

Lo que pasó con ella no lo voy a contar, porque simplemente se aburrirían. La verdad, no sé que me enamoró de Melanny... debe ser su gran inteligencia. No, definitivamente no. Quizá su escultural cuerpo, es que no hay otra chica como ella, tiene un cuerpazo... sí, eso debe ser, porque si fuera otra cosa no me lo explico. Ya sé, deben estar pensando que soy el típico macho que solo se fija en el cuerpo, pues la verdad no. No se lo creen ¿verdad?. Pero les digo que no, al principio lo que me gustó de Melanny, fue su inteligencia. Sí, aunque no se lo crean. Era una de las chicas más inteligentes de la clase, habían dos más, pero en ellas no me fijé porque, porque... la verdad ni yo sé por qué. Pero en fin a lo que iba, Melanny siempre llamaba mi atención con los puntos que ganaba para su casa, siempre contestando correctamente. Además su pelo rubio y su sonrisa, ah... que bellos tiempos. ¿Pero qué digo? Siguen siendo bellos, bueno, algo así.

-Listo, amor. Ya llegamos. – dijo Melanny sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Ya... entonces, nos vemos mañana. – dije yo, sacando mi brazo de sus hombros y preparándome para partir.

-¿Y mi besito de buenas noches? – dijo haciendo morritos. ¿ya he dicho que no es dulce? Pues bien, haciendo esos morritos se veía falsa, pero irresistiblemente graciosa. Así que haciendo acopio de madurez no me reí y la bese. Un beso tierno, porque de ahí a uno lleno de pasión, no me deja. ¿Pueden creerlo¡NO ME DEJA!. Y después reclama porque veo a otras chicas... Así no se puede.

Después de esperar a que entrara, me fui a la torre de Gryffindor. Aproveché de mirar a todas las chicas lindas que se me atravesaban, pero de ahí nada más, solo miraditas. No vayan a pensar que soy un patán, solo soy un joven falto de amor. Ya sé que no me creen, pero en fin...

Luego de caminar un poco, y de captar la mirada de una docena de chicas que andaban por ahí, me acordé de esa tal "Lily Evans". ¿Cómo era posible que nunca antes la había visto? Y eso que vamos en la misma casa, quizás a cuantas más no conozco¿Puede ser eso posible?. Les preguntaré a los chicos si saben sobre ella, la que me hizo no se queda así. Voy a usar todas mis armas de merodeador para vengarme, ya sé deben estar pensando que estoy loco o algo así, pero la verdad a la única chica que aguanto que me de ordenes es a Melanny, eso de "Córrete, córrete que estorbas", me saca de mis casillas, y más aún lo de: "Adiós Melanny, nos vemos otro día, y ojalá que estés mejor acompañada." ¡Mejor acompañada¿Qué mejor compañía que la mía? De verdad, que esa chica no sabía con quien se metía, no señor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** bueno, bueno, ya me gustaría a mí que los personajes fueran míos, pero ya ven como es la vida T-T. En fin... Todos los personajes aquí nombrados son de nuestra queridísima J.K Rowling, menos Melany que es mía.

_**Capítulo 2¡Cuánto lo odio!**_

Hola ¿Qué tal? Me llamo Lily Evans, y voy en sexto curso, en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Soy una chica muy normalita, bueno no tanto, en realidad nada, soy la tía más rara de todo el cole, y ¿adivinen por qué? Pues por que tengo a un orangután descerebrado, que anda detrás de mí todo el día para molestarme, ni que yo le hubiese hecho algo malo. Solo le herí el ego inflado que tenía el muy desgraciado. Sí, adivinaron, me cae fatal, por mí que se muera y se ahogue en el lago, y que se lo coma el calamar gigante. ¡NO! Pobre calamar, le puede dar estreñimiento de lo tan pesado que es. En fin... ¿Quieren saber como se llama mi dolor de estómago? Pues bien se los diré, solo porque me caen bien, él es el incomparable y único cabeza de alcornoque de: James Potter.

Maldigo el día en que me lo volví a encontrar de nuevo. Sí oyeron bien, me lo volví a encontrar de nuevo, por la culpa de la descerebrada de su novia, que se le ocurre llevarlo a la biblioteca a la hora en que yo estaba. Se supone, que tenía un horario, el cual no rompía solo para no verle la cara de idiota, y ella va y rompe todo mi plan. Es que a veces Melanny es muy tontita, aunque sea una de las más inteligentes de la clase, que se pasa todo el santo día hinchándome la cabeza con preguntas sobre la materia, y solo para quedar mejor que yo, pero nunca lo ha logrado ¡JAJAJA!. Me estoy desviando del tema principal. ¡Dios¡Ni siquiera sé cual es el tema principal!... Es cierto, ya recordé, les voy a contar cuando lo vi por primera vez¿A quién se preguntaran ustedes? Pues al mayor idiota que ha pisado esta tierra, el inútil que me hizo llorar todo tercer y cuarto curso, y el que ahora me persigue y me molesta todo el santo día. Sí, él: "Potter".

Yo era una pequeña y rechoncha niña, sí, era gordita ¿y qué, nadie dijo que ser gorda fuera un defecto tan terrible, claro nadie que no fuera hombre y tuviera el ego tan elevado que conocía el cielo. Sigo con mi relato: Era tan gordita que parecía una pelota de básquetbol con patas, además mi cabellera roja ayudaba aún más al parecido. Según mamá yo era y sigo siendo hermosa, gorda, flaca, como sea, que estuviera. Pero me olvidaba de un detalle: era mamá la que lo decía, es decir, todo era subjetivo. Por ende una gran mentira.

Cuando estaba en tercero, nadie se fijaba en mí, pero yo si me fijaba, según mi instinto femenino, estaba enamorada, y ni más ni menos, que de: James Potter. Sí el mismo que odio. Lo idolatraba, era el niño más guapo que había visto, sin contar a su amigo, claro está, pero es que Sirius nunca me llamó tanto la atención, como el arrogante de Potter. Él para mí era distinto, pero solo se fijaba en Melanny, por supuesto ella era rubia, delgada y de ojos azules en una palabra hermosa, y yo era gorda, pelirroja, y tenía los ojos verdes, lo único bonito era el color de mis ojos, en fin yo era la bestia del salón de clases¿Quién se iba a fijar en mí? Nadie. Bueno un niño si se fijó en mí, y se lo agradecí eternamente, pero¿Por qué siempre hay peros, él solo me miraba como una amiga gorda a la cual se le contaban los problemas. Hasta el día de hoy sigue siendo mi amigo ¿Pero a qué no adivinan quién es su otro amigo, el mismo maldito por el cual lloré todo ese año, sí, Potter. Mi amigo es Remus, a las finales, me hice amiga de todos los merodeadores, bueno, menos de Potter, claro está. Solo hablo con ellos cuando él no está cerca. Pero como iba diciendo, yo estaba "enamorada", sí fueron mis palabras textuales, y me odio por haberlo dicho. Estuve todo ese santo año, tratando de que Potter me mirara siquiera, pero él solo tenía ojos para la cabellera rubia de Melanny, a ella no la culpo por ser bella, pero la odiaba. Siempre acaparando la atención de todos, yo en ese tiempo no era muy "aplicada", pero al ver que Potter se fijaba en ella por ser inteligente, y viendo que no tenía más amistad que Lupin, que solo hablaba conmigo cuando no estaba con sus amigos, me convertí oficialmente, en la niña más estudiosa de todo Hogwarts, pasaba todo mi tiempo libre en la biblioteca, instruyéndome, para ser mejor que Melanny, pero me falló un calculo: seguía siendo una foca.

Al final solo me contentaba con mirarlo de reojo, cuando él miraba a Melanny, así no me descubría. Un día se me ocurrió pedirle consejo a una compañera de cuarto, con la cual nunca había hablado, ese día estábamos solas en la habitación, por eso mismo le pedí el concejo. Le conté que tenía un amor platónico, y ella me dijo que me acercara. Pensaran que era tonta, pues sí, lo era. Al otro día puse en practica su consejo, me le acerqué. Pero no para declararme ni nada, solo quería saber si sabía que existía. Ese día me senté delante de su puesto, estaba nerviosa, le iba a hablar. El muy idiota llegó tarde como de costumbre, se sentó en los puestos detrás del mío con sus amigos, Lupin me saludó y yo le sonreí. Pero no saben lo que escuché, fue lo peor de toda mi existencia.

-¿Quién es esa que saludaste, Remus?- preguntó como si yo fuera cualquier cosa, más bien, como si fuera un chicle pegado en su zapato.

-Es una amiga.- contestó Remus. Él siempre tan correcto.

-Vaya amiguita, parece...- eso fue lo que escuché, lo demás lo dijo en un susurro, pero era obvio que fue algo malo, porque sus amigos se rieron, del comentario, bueno menos Remus.

Ese día llore como una tonta que era, no me podía creer, que el amor de mi vida, me insultara en mis narices. Pero después lo pensé mejor, decidí, que fuera lo que fuera que había dicho, lo hizo porque no me conocía, y yo me iba a dar a conocer, fuera como fuera.

Con esa idea en mente me dormí esa noche, y al día siguiente comencé con mi táctica para darme a conocer, nada sutil, en definitiva lo perseguía por toda la escuela, incluso le apoyaba en sus malas bromas en contra de Slytherin de nuestra edad. Encontraba que lo que hacía estaba mal, pero como era su eterna enamorada, tenía que apoyarlo, otra estupidez de niña. Al final de tanto seguirlo, me comenzó a hablar, aunque nunca nos hicimos amigos, y yo sabía que lo hacía porque siempre veía que Melanny hablaba conmigo para demostrar que era mejor que yo.¡Y yo la muy tonta le seguía el juego!. ¿Pueden creerlo?. Pues créanlo. Al fin y al cabo, la que ayudó a que esos dos niños ególatras se conocieran fui yo¡yo, yo, yo, pero como era una niña tonta no me daba cuenta de lo que hacía, pero lo hice. A final de curso me dije a mi misma que tenía que decirle que estaba enamorada de él¿y a qué no adivinan lo que hice? Pues le dije. ¿Ya he dicho que era muy tonta?.

Íbamos de regreso ya en el expreso cuando se lo dije, aún lo recuerdo, y desde ese día lo odio con todo mi ser.

-¡Hola!- dije cuando encontré el vagón, en donde iban los chicos.

-Hola.- me saludaron.

-Esto... James¿podría hablar contigo un momento?- sí, me había decidido y no iba a dar marcha atrás, la verdad es que lo único que rescato de cuando era pequeña, es mi valentía y mi fuerza de voluntad, todo lo que me proponía, lo hacía.

Cuando le dije eso estaba más roja que un tomate, y mi semejanza con una pelota de básquetbol iba en aumento.

-Claro.- dijo despreocupado, pero con una mueca de fastidio. Los demás chicos lo miraron y me miraron y luego se pusieron a reír. Menos Remus.-¿Qué quieres?- dijo enojado, cuando estábamos en un compartimento vacío.

-Esto... ¿Quieres ser mi novio? Me gustas...- listo lo había dicho, estaba más roja que un semáforo, y ya empezaba a ponerme morada, cuando sentí una gran carcajada. Él se estaba riendo de mí.

-¿Y tú piensas que voy a ser novio tuyo¡Pero si pareces una vaca embarazada, No inventes.- dijo en medio de risas burlonas, y con mirada arrogante.

Ya sabrán lo que pasó. No, no lo maté, o sino estaría en Azkaban y no sería la idea. No, pasó algo peor, me eché a llorar delante de sus narices, y él ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de parar de reír.

-¡Adiós!- dijo saliendo del compartimiento, con la misma risa, que rompió mi corazón.

Seguí llorando todo el camino, y juré no verlo nunca más, el colegio es lo bastante grande para cumplir mi promesa. Además juré odiarlo, y en realidad no me fue tan difícil, lo logré después de dos años de sufrimiento letárgico. Incluso adelgacé, y me gustó verme más delgada, por lo cual comencé una dieta fuera de grasas y mucho ejercicio. Y así llegué a ser quien soy ahora, la señorita prefecta Lily Evans y ¡delgada! Hasta compito con Melanny, eso me hizo feliz. Me dieron el puesto de prefecta en quinto, por mi buena conducta, y por suerte le dieron el puesto de prefecto a Remus, que por lo menos es mi amigo, el único que había tenido hasta ahora, que hablo con los otro dos merodeadores.

Bueno mi vida pasó rauda y veloz, sin encontrarme nunca más con Potter, en la escuela, bueno hasta ese fatídico día, en el que a Melanny se le ocurrió llevarlo a la biblioteca.

Yo como siempre que hacía en mis ratos libres, fui a la biblioteca a terminar mis deberes, por adelantado y para leer algo entretenido antes de dormir. Así que saqué todos los libros más interesantes que encontré, y luego salí de allí rauda y veloz, tenía que apresurarme, si no quería ver a Potter en la sala común. Pues ese era mi día de mala suerte, porque apenas salí de mi refugio¿a que no saben con quién choqué? Pues con Potter, aunque en un principio no supe que era él, ya que los libros me tapaban la cara.

-¡Oh! Lo siento, no veo nada. Perdón.- eso dije. ¿Pueden imaginar la humillación que sentí cuando me enteré, a quien le pedía disculpas?

-Pues deberías fijarte. – dijo él, reconocí de inmediato su voz, y encima estaba enojado el muy idiota.

-Ya... ¿Podrías correrte? Mira que estorbas mi camino, y no pienso dejar que estos libros se caigan. – eso le respondí, apostaría a que le hirió en el orgullo de mamarracho lo que le dije. Claro nunca una chica le había dicho eso. Y además era cierto, no quería que se me cayeran los libros, y él estorbaba.

-Mira pequeñina, no me pienso correr, ten más respeto por tus mayores. – dijo.

-¿Qué?. – ¿Cómo se atreve a llamarme pequeñina a mí? Debe pensar que voy en primero o algo así, pero es que es muy idiota.- Mira estúpido, no sé a quién le llamas mayor. Para que te lo sepas voy en sexto, y no creo que seas de séptimo, porque eres muy inmaduro.- Wow eso le dio en lo más recóndito de su ego, estoy segurísima. ¡JA¡Devuelve esa Potter!

-¡Ya volví mi amor! – dijo la voz Melanny ¿Por qué es tan... señorita?.- ¡Evans, Pero mira cuantos libros. ¿Qué haces, Jamsie? Córrete, no ves que se le van a caer los libros.

-Eso he estado tratando pero no se corre. – dije aburrida, y yo que quería pelear...

-¡Y no me pienso mover!. – eso dijo el muy idiota, como si fuera el dueño del mundo.

-Anda cariño, no seas malo. Tienes que ser un caballero. – le dijo Melanny¡JA¿Una mujer dándole lecciones a Potter? Ya me está cayendo mejor Melanny ¿eh?.- ¿Por qué no ayudas a Evans, a cargar sus libros?- Sí ¡ayúdame desgraciado, te quiero ver como mi lacayo.

Me cargó los libros, no sé que le pasó. En realidad ni me interesa, lo que sí sé, es que sacó los libros de mala gana, y luego se me quedó viendo como... como, que sé yo, parecía cualquier cosa mirándome. Por supuesto que yo no saqué mi mirada, si me quería ver que me viera.

-Si no quieres no me ayudes. – le dije, levantando las cejas en un gesto altanero. No me respondió. ¡Siguió viéndome!. Pienso que le debe a ver caído mal que alguien tan bella como yo, lo tratara así, y que no esté en su club de fans. ¿Pero de qué hablo? Si yo soy lo más fea que hay. Puff...

-Amor¿Estás bien? – le dijo Melanny, y ahí aparto su mirada y vio a Melanny luego me volvió a mirar y entrecerró los ojos enfadado.

-Esta bien, no te ayudo. – Me dijo, lo que me esperaba, es un papanatas, era obvio que no iba a ayudarme.

-No esperaba menos de ti. – le dije relajada, era la verdad. – ahora con permiso, córrete, córrete, que estorbas. Adiós Melanny, nos vemos otro día, y ojalá que estés mejor acompañada.- ¡JA! Eso debió dolerle, jojo. ¡Potter¡Te odio, lástima que no le podía gritar eso.

Me fui a la sala común rápidamente, para dejar mis libros y aprovechar de conversar algo con los chicos. Necesitaba hablar con más gente en el día que no fuera, Melanny y su novio pedante.

HoOlAs¿Qué tal están? Espero que muy bien, aquí de nuevo en una noche de insomnio, me ha llegado la inspiración en forma de Lily, jeje, el próximo capi, será de James, así que no os preocupéis, van a tener las impresiones de cada personaje. Bueno quería preguntarles, si así les gusta el fic, o solo quieren las impresiones de James. Si sólo quieren los capítulos como James me lo dicen, y lo hago así, yo no tengo ningún problema, y si lo quieren compartido, o sea, James un capi y Lily otro capi, también me lo dicen. Ustedes eligen, ya que ustedes leen el fic. Jeje. Bueno eso era, espero que les haya gustado. A mi gusto personal, no me quedó tan mal. Pero en fin, ustedes lo saben. Ah! y agradecer a las 3 personitas que me dejaron un reviews¡Muchas gracias!.

Avances del próximo capítulo. "El castigo" by James.

"Llegué tranquilamente a la sala común, miré a mí alrededor en busca de mis amigos, y allí estaban, sentados en las mejores butacas de la sala.

------------

-Hola James¿Qué tal con Melanny?- dijo Canuto. Mi mejor amigo, bueno hasta hoy

-Nada anormal. – dije, y me fui a sentar al lado de mi "amiga" pelirroja. - ¿Puedes correrte? Estorbas.

------------

-¡Qué bonito!- dijo aplaudiendo con ironía.- El "señor" Potter haciendo de las suyas. ¿No te basta con levantarte todos los días y ver tu feo rostro, que tienes que molestar a los demás para reírte?.

----------

bueno hasta ahí los avances, espero Reviews, por lo de la pregunta, bueno "sayitos", nus leemos ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** bueno, bueno, ya me gustaría a mí que los personajes fueran míos, pero ya ven como es la vida T-T. En fin... Todos los personajes aquí nombrados son de nuestra queridísima J.K Rowling, menos Melany que es mía.

**Capítulo 3:"El castigo"**

Llegué tranquilamente a la sala común, miré a mí alrededor en busca de mis amigos, y allí estaban, sentados en las mejores butacas de la sala. Pero no estaban solos, había alguien mas con ellos, alguien a quien no pude identificar, o sino no hubiese ido. Bueno como iba diciendo, vi a mis amigos y me encaminé lo más rápido posible, para que me ayudaran a idear un plan en contra de "la pelirroja malcriada", sí, fue lo único que se me ocurrió para nombrarla, otra cosa hubiese sonado muy rudo, soy malo pero no en exceso. Bueno eso creo.

-¿Qué tal... – dije de lo más animado, cuando tengo algo malo en mente me sube el ánimo.- chicos? – eso ultimo cayó a pique¿a qué no adivinan con quien estaban estos traidores? Adivinaron. ¡Con ella¡Con la pelirroja malcriada!

-Hola James¿Qué tal con Melanny?- dijo Canuto. Mi mejor amigo, bueno hasta hoy¿Cómo se le ocurre hablar con el enemigo?. Aunque pensándolo bien, él no sabe lo que me hizo esa pelirroja del demonio. ¿Me estoy pasando verdad¡Es que me saca de mis casillas!.

-Nada anormal. – dije, y me fui a sentar al lado de mi "amiga" pelirroja. - ¿Puedes correrte? Estorbas. – bien, bien, fui malo, lo sé, pero así se da cuenta como trata a la gente.

Evans resopló. ¡JA! Para que veas pelirroja.

Apenas me senté va y se levanta.

-Bueno chicos, me voy. El ambiente se puso un poco... ¿Cómo decirlo? Inmaduro. – dijo Evans. Eso fue un golpe bajo, y delante de mis amigos. Se lo aguanté delante de mi novia, pero delante de mis amigos ya es mucho. Hiere mi reputación como hombre. Sí, soy exagerado ¿Y qué?.

-¿Qué te pasa conmigo? Te lo aguanté con Melanny, pero aquí no, estoy en mis terrenos. – dije, agarrándole el brazo para que no se fuera, me tenía que escuchar.

La chica miro mi mano con asco¿Pueden creerlo¡Con asco!.

-Vaya... El gran "señor" Potter¿hablando con una plebeya? Dios, esto hay que grabarlo.- dijo con sarcasmo. Cómo la odie en ese momento, incluso apreté más su muñeca.- ¿Suéltame quieres? Me haces daño.

-No hasta que me contestes. – dije yo seguro.

-Pues no te respondo nada. Y suéltame idiota, engreído.- ¿Escuché bien¿Dijo idiota, engreído?.¡Pero quién se cree que es!. – Me lastimas...

-Suéltala, James. – dijo Remus. Otro de mis mejores amigos, defendiéndola. El colmo.

-Esta bien... – la solté. La muy "bruja" en el mal sentido de la palabra, se fue meneando su cabellera roja.

-Adiós chicos, nos vemos, cuando tengan mejor compañía. – y ahí iba de nuevo. ¿Qué demonios le hice a esa amargada?.

-Creo que te pasaste con Lily, James. – dijo Remus. Lo miré ceñudo.

-¿quién es? Hoy es el primer día que la veo, me la encuentro dos veces y las dos me insulta. – dije obviando el comentario de Remus.

-Mm... ¿No la conoces?- preguntó Sirius, o Canuto, da igual. Lo malo es cómo lo preguntó, era como decir, "sí la conoces pero no te acuerdas", o algo por el estilo.

-No- respondí enojado.

-Sí, la conoces.- y ahí va Colagusano, con sus impertinentes comentarios. ¿Dije que NO la conocía? Sí. Y él va y dice que sí la conozco. Puff... hay que ver.

-Que no, Peter.-le dije.

-Sí, la conoces cornamenta. – dijo Remus, y los otros dos asintieron. ¿El mundo se ha puesto en contra mío?

-Ya...- dije irónico.

Sirius resopló.

-¿No te acuerdas, de la gordita que andaba tras tuyo en tercero y que mandaste a volar con viento fresco?- dijo. A ver, refresquemos mi memoria, sí, había una niña que anduvo tras mío, pero la pobre no era de mi gusto, o sea era gordita, no es que tenga nada en contra de ellas, pero la verdad no son mi gusto.

-Sí, me acuerdo. ¿Y qué?. No viene al caso... – dije. ¡Pero esperen un momento¿Para qué me hablaría Sirius de esa chica? No me digan que... No, no, no puede ser. ¿O sí?. ¿La gordita era ella?. ¿Pero cómo?. Aunque pensándolo mejor, después de que le dije que no me gustaba, por que parecía una "vaca embarazada" no la vi más, pero nunca más. Pobre la debo haber traumado para toda su vida. Ya me sentí mal, eso no puede ser.- No me digas que...

Todos asintieron. Vaya, así que por eso me odia, pero si yo era un niño, incluso la ayudé a bajar de peso ¿De qué se queja?. Esta bien, esta bien, estoy siendo un estúpido insensible, lo sé.

-Ya, entonces esa niña gordita, es ¿Lily Evans?- pregunté para cerciorarme, de que me habían entendido. Nuevo asentimiento general. – Vaya... Con razón me trató tan mal. Pero debería habérmelo dicho.

-¿Y qué querías que te dijera? Te odio porque me rechazaste diciéndome que parecía una "vaca embarazada". – dijo Sirius imitando una voz de mujer, que no le salió para nada, y haciendo una mímica ridícula. Lo que provocó que todos nos riéramos. Aunque aún no me cuadra que hacía la pelirroja, con ellos.

-¿Y qué se supone que hacía aquí?- pregunté.

-Nada, solo me vino a preguntar sobre una tarea.- dijo Remus.

-ah... – dije yo, pero no sé por qué no le creí. Debe ser por la cara de culpable que puso. Bueno quien sabe, a lo mejor me estoy volviendo paranoico.

Nos quedamos un rato más platicando de cualquier cosa, la verdad es que cuando estoy con los merodeadores, se me olvida hasta Melanny, me la paso muy bien, son mis mejores amigos. Ya me estoy volviendo sentimental...

Después de conversar un rato más, pensamos que la sala común estaba demasiado aburrida, por lo que comenzamos a mirar alguna presa, a la cual molestar por un rato. Nada de otro mundo.

Miramos alrededor y vimos al chico de quinto que le quitó la novia a Peter, pobre, lo compadezco. En todo caso ya le había durado bastante, la chica es de Hufflepuf, bien feucha, pero para Peter era la octava maravilla. En fin... según la mirada que nos mandó Peter, quería que molestáramos un rato al pequeño niño.

Con canuto nos paramos y nos dirigimos hacía el chico, sigilosamente, mientras yo agarraba un tintero que había en una de las mesas de la sala. Hicimos de cuenta que íbamos directo al cuadro, para salir de la sala. En ese momento Sirius lanzó el hechizo, que hizo que el chico quedara colgando de cabeza, y con otro hechizo ideado por mí, mande la tinta justo encima de sus pies, y la voltee. Pobre como gritaba. Toda la sala común se rió, menos una chica pelirroja que bajaba de la escalera, con cara de enfado.

-¡Qué bonito!- dijo aplaudiendo con ironía.- El "señor" Potter haciendo de las suyas. ¿No te basta con levantarte todos los días y ver tu feo rostro, que tienes que molestar a los demás para reírte?.- el ambiente se tensó, y como no, si la muy "Bruja" me había ofendido.

-¡Bájalo!- ordenó. Sirius retiró el hechizo y me miró con disimulo.

-¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos¿O es que sigues amargada desde que te dije que no quería salir contigo?- le dije. ¡JA! Hubieran visto su cara.

-Estás castigado Potter, mañana a limpiar los trofeos, toda la tarde.- dijo la muy arpía.

-¿Quién eres tú para castigarme?- pregunté más que picado.

-La prefecta, idiota.- dijo.

-Mañana tengo entrenamiento, no puedo.- dije mirándole con odio contenido¿Por qué tenía que castigarme?

-Me vale. Toda la tarde limpiando trofeos.- dijo, se dio la media vuelta, y subió con elegancia la escalera.

Todos estaban callados y me miraban. No me gusta ser el centro de atención cuando estoy enojado, así que subí a mi habitación, para descargar la rabia contra mi baúl, o sea, a patadas. Pero, para mi mala suerte, le pequé muy duro y casi me rompo el dedo gordo, y todo por culpa de esa maldita "Evans".

Pero ya iba a ver la pelirroja amargada, esta se la cobro, y muy caro. Me acosté de inmediato pensando la mejor forma de vengarme de esa pelirroja. ¿Y saben qué? Realmente soy un genio, una pequeña bromita no le hace mal a nadie de vez en cuando ¿No creen? Pero no va a ser una de vez en cuando, hoy se alza el pie de guerra. Evans ha ganado la primera batalla, pero las que siguen las gano yo. Como que llamo James Potter, que me las gano yo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

HoOoLaS! Esto...mmm... weno aquí va el tercer capi. Espero que les guste, sé que está corto, pero ya los alargaré, bueno eso creo... En fin, el próximo capi. Es protagonizado por la "pelirroja malcriada" o como quieran llamarla. Bueno nus leemos en el próximo capi, para ver las impresiones de Lily. ¡Adiosin, ah y si quieren me podrían dejar un reviews... es que me suben el ánimo XP. Eso es todo, no los molesto más, con mis escritos jeje.

Y ahora a contestar Reviews!

**xoxotArI bLacKxoxo**: Hola, hola, Tári¿como estás? espero que muy, pero que muy bien nn. Primero que nada muchas gracias por el Reviews , me encanaron los dos. Pobrecitos tus amigos del msn, mira que dejarlos votados, aish.. XD oye de verdad gracias, espero que este capi te guste. Ah! y voy a hacer el fic compartido, un capi James y uno Lily. Bueno Sayitos! nus leemos.

**Eris Malfoy**: Hi, Hi¿como tas? espero que bien! Que bueno que te haya gustado el fic, me hace muyyyy feliz!. Ah, y lo otro es que voy a hacer el fic, un capi, de james y el otro ed Lily, como le dije a Tári. bueno, muchas gracias por el reviews, y Nus leemos! Sayitos!

**Lioness Anne Evans**: WoOlAs¿Què tal? espero que bien. Primero que nada muchas gracias por el reviews, y que weno que te haya gustado el fic, y como dije en las otras respuestas, seguiré haciendo el fic un capi james y el otro Lily, espero que este capi te haya gustado tb ;). Bueno, nus leemos en el próx. capi.! Sayitos!.

**knockturnalley7**: Holas, Holas¿como tas, gailla? espero que muy bien!. Y sí! soy yo! o.o ¿o no? XD sí creo que sí! Soy la misma de Fanautores! Aquì reportandome todo el rato! Que bueno que te guste mi fic, te lo agradezco mucho. y lo vopy a dejar igual que el otro no os preoupeis, que quedará igualito . Bueno me pasaré por tu fic. Nus leemos! Sayitos!

Y eso es todito, TAN-TAN... Nus leemos en el pròximo capi. ¡No me olviden!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** bueno, bueno, ya me gustaría a mí que los personajes fueran míos, pero ya ven como es la vida T-T. En fin... Todos los personajes aquí nombrados son de nuestra queridísima J.K Rowling, menos Melany que es mía.

_**Capitúlo 4:"Comienza la guerra"**_

Cuando llegué a la sala común, subí rápidamente a mi habitación. Ahí estaban todas mis compañeras de cuarto. La verdad ninguna de ellas me cae bien, y eso porque se creen la octava maravilla, y solo porque tienen novio. En definitiva, no las hablo, excepto cuando ellas me hablan.

Dejé mis libros en el baúl y me fui al baño, quería tomar un poco de agua. Después de salir del baño, una de mis compañeras de cuarto me paro, para preguntarme algo, estúpido en su totalidad. La muy pilla quería que le concertara una cita con Sirius. La escuché con toda mi paciencia.

-Lily... – me dijo Linda Lohan, así se llama. Por lo menos le hace honor a su nombre, porque no es fea. Ya saben la típica barbie Malibú, es decir, rubia buen cuerpo, demasiado buen cuerpo. Si yo fuera ella, me ganaría la vida en como modelo, o algo así.

-¿Sí?- le contesté aburrida, ya quería bajar. Como dije quería hablar con personas pensantes, y no con un cuerpo sin neuronas.

-Lily, tú... tú ¿me podrías hacer un favor?- me dijo con su vocecita de princesa. La miré alzando una ceja, ella nunca me había pedido un favor en toda su vida.

-Claro...- iba a seguir hablando, para decir "depende del favor", pero ella me cortó antes, y eso que pensaba que no tenía masa cerebral...

-¿Me puedes concertar una cita con Sirius?- Wow, no me lo esperaba. Pero bueno, así sacaba un tema de conversación con los chicos: "la súper cita entre Sirius y Linda".

-Esta bien...- dije y de nuevo me corto, quería terminar la frase con " no prometo nada".

-¡Gracias! –dijo abrazándome y dándome un beso en la mejilla¿Ustedes saben lo que es sentir un kilo de base en tu cutis? Yo no, pero ese día lo descubrí.

-De nada...- dije saliendo lo más rápidamente posible de esa habitación, obviamente me limpié la cara. No quería parecer que tenía una mejilla más inflada que la otra... ya ven todo el maquillaje.

Bajé a la sala común y busqué a los chicos, estaban sentados en unos sillones frente a la chimenea, jugando Snap- explosivo. Me acerqué como siempre, y me senté en la butaca junto a la de Sirius.

-¿Qué tal chicos?- saludé con una sonrisa, la verdad es que me caían bien, y no sabía como se podían juntar con el troglodita de Potter.

-Hola Lily- dijeron ellos, justo cuando a Peter le explotaban los naipes en la cara, pobrecito, parecía hombre carbonizado. Con un movimiento de mi varita le limpie.

-Yo pensaba que estarían haciendo una broma...- comenté, mirando especialmente a Sirius, él con su amigo Potter, siempre andan de bromitas.

-Nah...- dijo restándole importancia.- aunque no estaría mal. Gracias por la idea, pelirroja.

-¡Oye, yo no te he dado ninguna idea.- le dije levantando las cejas.- Por cierto... Me mandaron de cupido.

Los chicos levantaron una ceja de incredulidad.

-Ya saben, mis compañeras de cuarto, que están locas por ustedes...- dije.

-¿De verdad?- me preguntó Peter. Mm... no quiero ser cruel, pero es que a él no le estaba diciendo, pero una mentirilla no le hace mal a nadie.

-Ajá- asentí, luego miré a Sirius.- Me dijeron que concertara una cita contigo.

-¿Y quién es?- dijo enarcando una ceja.

-Linda Lohan.- le respondí.

Sirius sacó una libretita de su túnica, y empezó a chequearla.

-¿Qué es eso?- le pregunté a Remus.

-Su libreta de conquistas.- me respondió. Ya sabrán como quedé, Plop, plop, plop. ¡Tiene una libreta de conquistas, Éste chico si que se las trae.

-vaya... bueno ¿y¿Qué le digo?- pregunté.

-Mm... el miércoles en la tarde, estoy desocupado. – dijo.

-Esta bien, yo le digo.- dije, y la curiosidad mató al gato, quería mirar a cuantas chicas había conquistado Sirius.- Esto... ¿Puedo verla?- dije fingiendo inocencia.

-Claro.- dijo como si nada, pasándome la libretita. Quedé en shock, esa libreta estaba casi ¡llena!.

-Vaya... como que has salido con todo Hogwarts...- dije.- bueno exceptuando a los varones, Melanny y yo.

-ajá, y también exceptuando a las niñas de primero, segundo, tercero y cuarto...- dijo enumerando con los dedos.

-Eso está bien, porque si salieras con ellas sería como profanar cunas. Aunque las de cuarto, no son tan chicas, solo les ganamos por dos años...- comenté.

-Sí, lo mismo pienso yo.- dijo Sirius, sonriendo y mirando a un grupito de chicas de cuarto. En fin éste chico no tiene remedio.

Miré a Peter y a Remus que seguían con el Snap, justo en el momento en que a Remus le explotaba. Hice un nuevo movimiento con la varita y lo dejé como nuevo.

-Gracias.- dijo con una sonrisa. Todavía no sé, por qué no me enamoré de Remus si es tan lindo.

-¿Qué tal... – escuché que decía una voz animosa, pero adivinen de quién era la voz¡De mi peor enemigo!.- chicos? – eso de chicos como que lo dijo medio desinflado, se debe haber dado cuenta de que estoy con sus amigos. ¡Cielos me quiero ir ya de aquí¡Se supone que no lo debería ver más!.

-Hola James¿Qué tal con Melanny?- dijo Sirius saludándolo.

-Nada anormal. – dijo el muy idiota, y el muy maldito se vino a sentar ¡a mi lado¿Pueden creerlo? Si es muy descarado el infeliz. - ¿Puedes correrte? Estorbas. – vaya así que plagio de oraciones, que bien, que bien. Resoplé enfadada¡a mí nadie me copia!. Debería ser un poquito más original¿pero qué más se le puede pedir a un cabeza de alcornoque?

Apenas se sentó me levanté, no me iba a quedar para que comenzara a insultarme, como ya intuí que haría.

-Bueno chicos, me voy. El ambiente se puso un poco... ¿Cómo decirlo? Inmaduro. – ¡JA! Ahí tienes Potter, querías pelea, pues ahí tienes tu contestación, claro que me voy yendo pero igual.

-¿Qué te pasa conmigo? Te lo aguanté con Melanny, pero aquí no, estoy en mis terrenos. – dijo lleno de enfado, pero el muy maldito se atrevió a llamar esto sus terrenos, y más encima toma mi brazo¿Pueden creerlo?. ¡Maldito, se cree el dueño y señor del mundo el infeliz.

Me giré para ver su repugnante mano en mi lindo bracito, debe haber muerto porque miré su mano con asco, sí, con asco, con todo el asco que merece un idiota de tal magnitud.

-Vaya... El gran "señor" Potter¿hablando con una plebeya? Dios, esto hay que grabarlo.- dije con sarcasmo¿Y saben lo que hizo? Me miró con más odio y apretó más mi brazo¿Qué se creía el muy idiota degenerado, para apretar mi brazo y tocarme?- ¿Suéltame quieres? Me haces daño.

-No hasta que me contestes. – dijo en un tono seguro. Vaya y ahora se las da de señor seguridad. ¡Maldito¡Lo odio con todo mi ser!

-Pues no te respondo nada. Y suéltame idiota, engreído.- le dije mirándolo a los ojos con altanería, esto no se queda así, tengo que lastimar su ego, que es donde más le duele. – Me lastimas...- agregué y era verdad, el idiota tiene fuerza.

-Suéltala, James. – dijo Remus. Como siempre Remus al rescate, tan lindo él, y los otros ni se movieron. En fin... con que uno me defienda me basta.

-Esta bien... – dijo contrariado, pensaría que nadie me iba a ayudar. ¡Te equivocaste Potter! Jo.

-Adiós chicos, nos vemos, cuando tengan mejor compañía. – dije largándome de ahí lo más pronto posible, y de paso lastimar su ego crecido. Yo sé que soy fea y horrible y no me gusta aparentar grandeza pero esa ocasión lo ameritaba, así que me fui caminado con la mayor elegancia que encontré en ese momento.

Subí a mi habitación para leer hasta dormirme, no quería ver más a Potter, suficiente tenía con haberlo visto dos veces en un mismo día, y ya no quería más. Sabía perfectamente que después de lo que le dije querría vengarse, pero no voy a ser como la niña treceañera tonta que le aguantaba todo, no señor, esta vez si quería guerra, guerra iba a tener, bueno siempre y cuando él la declarara, o sino seguiría con mi tranquila vida sin Potter. Pero eso no iba a suceder, hubiese sido demasiado bueno...

Llegué a la habitación, y allí estaba Linda, esperando la respuesta de Sirius. Pobre chica, yo no sé porque sale con él, si él no la quiere, preferible buscar a alguien que te apapache y que te ame, pero bueno que romántica que soy.

-¿Y?- me preguntó ansiosa.

-El miércoles en la tarde, Linda. – le dije con cansancio, lo único que quería era leer un buen libro en mi camita, y tranquila.

Linda se puso a dar saltitos por toda la habitación, junto a sus otras amigas. Yo por mi parte tomé uno de los libros y cerré los doseles de mi cama para perderme en la lectura.

Estuve leyendo más de una hora, casi se me caían los párpados, y cuando me iba a dormir, se sintió un alboroto en la sala común. Y como soy una buena prefecta bajé a mirar lo que pasaba, ojalá nunca lo hubiese hecho.

Miré lo que sucedía justo en el momento, que las carcajadas estaban en su límite. Ahí estaba Potter y Sirius haciendo una de sus bromitas, con Sirius no me metí, pero con Potter estaba picada, así que comencé, con mi ataque de prefecta.

-¡Qué bonito!- dije aplaudiendo con ironía. Nunca algo me había parecido más repugnante, bueno algo sí me pareció más feo: lo que me dijo cuando me rechazó. Pero eso ya pasó, y él ni siquiera se acuerda de mí.- El "señor" Potter haciendo de las suyas. ¿No te basta con levantarte todos los días y ver tu feo rostro, que tienes que molestar a los demás para reírte?.- vaya,

¿eso lo dije yo? Creo que me auto regalaré un oscar, para la niña que dice las mejores verdades.

-¡Bájalo!- ordené. Sirius lo miró y bajó al chico, ya sabía que en esto estaban los dos en la bromita.

-¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos¿O es que sigues amargada desde que te dije que no quería salir contigo?- eso me dijo el muy desgraciado, yo pensaba que no se acordaba de mí, y también pensaba que nunca más me iba a sentir mal por su culpa, pero me equivoqué. Sentí como si me hubiese dado un golpe en el estómago, esa no se la iba a perdonar.

-Estás castigado, Potter. Mañana a limpiar los trofeos, toda la tarde.- le dije con voz segura, no iba a permitir, que me viera flaquear en sus narices.

-¿Quién eres tú para castigarme?- preguntó picado. ¿Será posible que no sepa que soy la prefecta?.

-La prefecta, idiota.- le dije. Sí le dije idiota con todo el rencor posible. Nunca pensé que podría ser tan mala. JAJAJA, se siente bien.

-Mañana tengo entrenamiento, no puedo.- dijo mirándome con odio contenido, creo que si no fuera mujer, ya me hubiese pegado. Pero en fin, si tiene entrenamiento, mejor todavía así sufre más.

-Me vale. Toda la tarde limpiando trofeos.- le dije fríamente, luego me di la media vuelta y subí con elegancia la escalera. Apenas llegué al cuarto me puse a llorar. ¿Cómo se atrevía a recordarme que me rechazó? Esta no se la iba a perdonar. Aquí comenzaba la guerra. Y ese estúpido ególatra no me la iba a ganar. Al menos ya había ganado una batalla, que fue castigarlo delante de toda la sala común, y encima yo, una mujer. Jojo. Ahora vamos a ver quien es el mejor Potter.

HoOoLaS¿Qué tal? Espero que bien... Yo aquí subiendo este fic, extraño... pero bueno. He aquí el cuarto capi. Pobre Lily ¿No les da pena? A mi sí. Pero en Fin... espero que este capi haya sido de su agrado. Y que me dejen alguna crítiquita, vamos no sean malitos ¿A qué si me dejan 1000? Jajaja, ni yo me la creo... En fin, ¬¬ ya sé que estoy loca, no lo recuerden... Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capi. Que se llama "la venganza", obviamente con las impresiones de uno de mis merodeadores favoritos, o sea ¡James! (¬ es tannn llindo). ¡Listo! Me dejo de dar la lata¡¡nus leemos en el siguiente capi! Adiosin! Nikkyta

Y ahora a contestar Reviews :

**xoxotArI bLacKxoxo** Hi, hi¿Cómo tas? Espero que muuuy bien, y que weno que te gustara el chap. ¿Cierto que James es lindo y ocurrente? jeje...¡Es tannn lindo! (suspiro). Bueno lo que hacía Lily con los chicos, supongo que aquí lo aclara ¿no?. Espero que nos sigamos leyendo. Adiosin! y muchas gracias por tus rr¡me hacen feliz! .

**Gissell** : Hola, Hola¿Qué tal gailla? Espero que muuuuuuuuyyyy bien, al igual que yo. Y querìa darte lasgracias por el rr y también decirte que si he leido tu fic y me ha gustado mucho, lo que sí es que no he podido mandar un rr, pero creo que hoy si podré, jeje. Weno nus leemos en el pròx. Chap. ¡Adioisn! y gracias!

**HpWorld:** WoOlAaSs¿Como estás? espero que bien. Me gustó mucho tu review, ya que encuentro que tienes razón en contra de los insultos, y te lo agradezco, de verdad, es bueno que alguien te habra los ojos de vez en cuando , nunca pensé que a alguien le molestaría, y me agrada que me lo dijeras. Bueno, también estoy felíz de que lo demás te gustara, y de nuevo agradezco tu sinceridad. Gracias. espero que nos leamos en el próx. chap. ¡Adiosin!

**Lioness Anne Evans**:Holasss¿Como tas? espero que muy bien. Que bueno que el fic te divierta y espero que este chap, también lo haga, muchas gracias por el reviews, espero que nos sigamos leyendo¡Adiosin!.

**lili**: Hi, hi¿cómo estás? Ojalá que bien. Primero que nada, te quiero decir que aunque los títulos sean parecidos, no son más que eso, parecidos, porque es obvio que las historias no se parecen, ya que yo no le he copiado a nadie. Además te quería decir que el título de amor y odio es muy trillado, si te fijas hay muchos fics que tienen esas dos palabras y no necesariamente son iguales. Bueno eso es todo. Gracias por tu rr. ¡Adiosin!

**HeiDi-Lu**: Holas, holas¿Como tas? Espero que muy bien. Contestando tu pregunta... Bueno, bueno, tanto como ignorar, ignorar, No, pero ya más adelante te enterarás. ;). Bueno muchas gracias por tu rr, Nus leemos en el próx. chap¡Sayitos!

**keniliz** : WoOoLaAsS¿Como tas? Espero que muy bien, ojalá qu ete guste este chap. y la venganza de James se viene en el próximo, no desperes, que ya viene, y creo que te va a gustar, porque ocurre algo inesperado. (o.o ¿Qué serà?) Bueno espero leerte en el próx. chap. ¡Sayitos! y gracias por tus rr. ;).

Bueno, nus leemos en el próximo chap! No me olviden!.¡ SaYiToS!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** hi, hi! Como todos sabrán, los personajes aquí utilizados son de exclusiva propiedad, de mi querídisima J.k. y, por supuesto, no los uso con ningún ánimo de lucro.

Y ahora al chap... ;)

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Capítulo 5: "La venganza"**_

Después de dar unas cuantas vueltas en mi cama y pensar en la bromita que se iba a llevar mi enemiga numero uno, nunca pensé que tendría una enemiga, pero ya ven siempre hay una primera vez en todo. Como iba diciendo, después de dar unas vueltas por la cama, caí en un profundo sueño, realizando todo lo que Melanny no me deja en la vida real, JAJA, que pervertido... En fin, creo que debe ser normal cuando tienes una novia de más de dos años con la que aún no ocurre nada más indecente que darse un beso tierno en la boca... así no se puede vivir, por suerte mis amigos no lo saben, o si no tendría a mi queridísimo amigo Canuto, molestándome todo el santo día. Ya sé que es patético ¿Pero qué le voy a hacer?.

Estuve pensando (sí, pienso ¿eh?) en mi relación con Melanny, y creo que va demasiado lenta, he intentado pedirle "la prueba de amor" más de una vez, pero ella siempre se niega, he llegado a pensar que a lo mejor es lesbiana y que me utiliza de tapadero¿Por qué quien se negaría a tener una noche de pasión con James Potter?... es obvio que Melanny, ya lo tengo asumido. Pero no puedo creer que sea Lesbiana, o es eso, o está esperando hasta que nos casemos, y ni loco me caso con ella, quiero disfrutar de mi juventud, lo malo es, que con ella no se puede, por que miro a otra chica y salta como gato en celo, de verdad no hay quién la entienda...

Desperté mojado (no piensen mal), mi amigo Remus, me había tirado agua a modo de despertador¿No puede despertarme de otro modo? A este paso voy a terminar con neumonía.

-AAHHH¿No puedes despertarme de otro modo?- le dije mosqueado.

-No, lo intenté. Pero ni caso...- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- Dale, apúrate que vamos tarde.

-Esta bien...- rezongué, levantándome y yendo al baño.

Lo primero que hice al entrar fue mirar mi rostro, no es que sea un vanidoso, pero tengo la manía de hacerlo, no sé es como si lo hiciera para ver que no le falta nada, y que sigue igual que siempre. Miré mi reflejo, y me devolvió la mirada un rostro joven de contorno ovalado y delgado, tez trigueña tirando a blanco, mis ojos cafés no tenían las gafas redondas que siempre traigo, por que soy miope, eso es lo malo¿Por qué no podía ser perfecto?. En fin... ahí estaba mi cara, tan igual como siempre, me acordé que tenía que apresurarme para poder hacerle la bromita a "Evans", así que sonreí con aspecto malvado, incluso me di miedo. Me apresuré lo más que pude, y salí perfecto, listo para obtener unas cuantas miradas y suspiros, tomé mis gafas, y me apresuré para seguir a mis amigos al gran comedor.

-Me muero de hambre...- dijo Canuto, tocándose el estomago.

-Tu siempre estás muerto de hambre.- le recordé, sonriente.

Remus asintió.

Salimos de la torre directo al Gran Comedor. En el camino nos cruzamos con algunas chicas, a las cuales les arrancamos unos cuantos suspiros. Estuve mirando a algunas de mi club de Fans, aprovechando que no tenía a Melanny para controlarme, y la verdad es que son muy monas, pero casi todas han salido con Sirius, así que conmigo no tienen oportunidad. Además de que tengo novia, eso es lo malo con las chicas, eso de la "fidelidad femenina", ninguna le quitaría el novio a otra chica, a menos claro, que la odiara, pero como nadie odia a Melanny, ninguna quiere ser mi amante, es tan deprimente...

Hicimos nuestra entrada triunfal en el Gran Comedor, esto me encanta, miles de suspiros se oyen cuando pasamos, es muy gratificante que te adoren, pero lo que no lo es, es que no quieran ser amante tuyo solo por que te cae bien mi novia...

Nos sentamos en el final de la mesa de Gryffindor, miré en busca de mi presa, pero no la vi por ningún lado, quizá se estuviera escondiendo, claro, ahora me tiene miedo y no quiere que me vengue o algo así.

-¿A quién buscas?- preguntó Remus, siguiendo mi mirada.

-A nadie...- dije rápidamente, no quería que Remus se enterara de que iba a hacer una de mis bromitas a la pelirroja, no sabía por qué, pero no se lo quería decir.

-Ah...- dijo- Ahí viene Melanny...

Oh no... lo menos que quería era que Melanny se fuera conmigo a clases, así no podría llevar a cabo mi plan...

-Hola, Jamsie.- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla, podría ser más efusiva y darme uno lleno de pasión... pero no, tenía que ser en la mejilla, y cuando estuviéramos solos en la boca. Puff...

-Hola Melanny- le dije con desgana, no se crean que soy malo o algo así, pero es que después de mis sueños eróticos con ella, lo único que haga al verme sea darme un beso en la mejilla, me inclina a pensar que no le soy atractivo, o que es lesbiana.

-¿Qué pasa, James?- me pregunta, con cara de preocupación.

-Nada, Melanny...-le respondo¿Por qué siempre tiene que saber que me pasa algo?. Vale que soy un poco expresivo con mi rostro, era como obvio que se diera cuenta.

-Me quedo a desayunar con ustedes.- dijo Melanny sentándose con nosotros, específicamente al lado mío. Y eso lo hace para marcar territorio.

Vuelvo a mirar disimuladamente por la mesa de Gryffindor, para ver si veo a la pelirroja. Nada, quizá donde se meterá. A lo mejor está en la biblioteca, no me extrañaría, con la cantidad de libros que llevaba ayer...

-Jamsie¿No vas a comer?- me dice Melanny.

-No tengo hambre...- digo yo como respuesta¿Ya he dicho que no me gusta que me interrumpan cuando pienso?

-Anda, vamos, come un poco. Abre la boquita.- dice Melanny con cara de tierna, que no le queda para nada, y con una cuchara llena de cereales. ¿Ahora se cree mi madre?.

Los chicos se ponen a reír disimuladamente. Ya¡que esta chica me ha quitado mi hombruna!.

-No Melanny, no tengo mucha hambre.- digo quitándole la cuchara, y sonriéndole falsamente, la verdad es que no me gusta que me pongan en ridículo delante de mis amigos.

-Esta bien.- dice enfadada. ¡Dios¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto? Melanny enfadada es más molesta que una espinilla en medio de las cejas.-Me voy.- vaya esta vez me ha sorprendido, su actuación para cosas melodramáticas está mejorando.

-¿Te vas por que no tengo hambre?- digo sorprendido, pero no porque se vaya, sino por su actuación, que va, le está saliendo a la perfección.

-No, porque me rechazaste.- dice levantándose, y caminando rumbo a su mesa.

-¿No la vas a seguir?- pregunta Canuto.

-Nah... Ya se le pasará. ¿Te fijaste que ya está puliendo su actuación?- le digo a modo de confidencia.

-Pues la verdad no, estaba mirando a Linda. Ya sabes, tengo una cita con ella el miércoles.- dice saludando a Linda Lohan con una sonrisa.

-Bah...¿Vas a salir otra vez con ella?- le pregunto sorprendido.

-Sí, es que se me acabaron las victimas. Solo me queda Melanny. ¿No querrás que salga con ella, no?- me dice alzando las cejas.

-No, claro que no.- le digo. Espera un momento... si solo le queda Melanny eso quiere decir... ¡Qué ya salió con la pelirroja!- ¿O sea que también saliste con la pelirroja?- le pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa.

Sirius me mira un poco perspicaz.

-No.- responde. Que raro, debería salir con ella entonces. Algo me huele mal y no soy yo.

-¿Y por qué?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Mm... no es mi gusto.- responde. Lo miro como evaluándole, no le creo¿por qué no va a ser de su gusto, si está bien? Algo me dice que mis amigos me ocultan algo...

-Ah...-digo mirando hacia otro sitio. Bueno me acaba de entrar el hambre, y tengo que comer luego, para hacer la bromita a Evans.

Terminé de comer lo más rápido que pude, y saqué el mapa del merodeador de la mochila y lo escondí en la túnica para tenerlo a mano. Me despedí de los chicos y salí directo a mi clase, bueno me fui con esa excusa. Me escondí en el primer baño, y saqué el pergamino roñoso que es el mapa.

-"juro, solemnemente, que mis intenciones no son buenas"- dije con un toque de varita en el pergamino. Por el papel empezaron a aparecer líneas que formaron el mapa de Hogwarts. Busqué a mi victima y la vi dirigiéndose desde el Gran Comedor, en dirección a la sala de Transformaciones, la misma clase que tomaba yo.

Corrí por los pasillos con el mapa en la mano y utilizando algunos pasadizos para llegar donde ella, y hacer el hechizo resbaladizo. Llegué por fin a un pasillo desierto, ella debía estar por pasar, miré el mapa, y en efecto, ya venía en camino. Susurré el hechizo y me escondí detrás de una armadura, me había olvidado la capa en la habitación.

Evans, dobló por el pasillo, y como lo sospechaba, venía cargadísima, parecía burro de tanto libro que llevaba. En fin... la pelirroja iba pasando por donde hice el hechizo y ¡PAF!. Cayó de espaldas al suelo, desparramando los libros por todo el piso. Hubieran visto como me reí.

-JAJAJA... Para que veas Evans, con James Potter, nadie se mete. – le dije saliendo de mi escondite. Evans ni se movió.- ¿Evans?- me acerqué a mirarla, de cerca, y estaba con los ojos cerrados, como dormida, pensé que quizá se estaba haciendo la loca, así que la moví con el pie- Despierta Evans, ya sé que te estás burlando.- Nada. Me empecé a asustar.

Bueno nadie me había visto así que, comencé a caminar a clases, la chica, ya se dejaría de boberías. No creo que le gustara mucho llegar tarde a clases... Caminé un poco, para ver si de verdad no iba a levantarse y a insultarme o algo. Nada. Me acerqué preocupado, y me agaché para zarandearla.

-Evans, Evans. Despierta no es gracioso, además vas a llegar tarde a clases.- le dije mientras la zarandeaba. ¡Nada! Ya me estaba poniendo nervioso¿Y si la había matado?.- ¡Vamos Evans, despierta, bonita- ¿eh? Yo dije eso, le dije ¿bonita? A ese ¿espantapájaros pelirrojo?. Bueno la verdad es que si estaba muy bonita con ese pelo revuelto y con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta... Esperen, estaba muy guapa y por ahí no había nadie...

Miré hacía los dos lados del pasillo y nadie se acercaba, así que haciendo el ultimo esfuerzo por despertarla me acerqué y la besé. ¡Sí! La besé, y tenía los labios suavecitos, lastima que despertó...

-¡AAAAHHHHHHHH!- gritó, casi me rompe los tímpanos.- ¡PERVERTIDO¡Aléjate de mí!- dijo dándome empujones con un brazo y con el otro limpiándose la boca. ¿Tan mal besaré? Bah... lo que pasa es que ella no sabe apreciar lo bueno. Esperen un poco... ¡Esta bruja estaba despierta¡Y yo como tonto tratando de despertarla!

-¡Estabas despierta!- le grité enfadado.

-Sí¿qué, te creías que me ibas a matar tan fácilmente? Pues te equivocas, hubieras visto como me divertí... bueno hasta que me besaste¡asqueroso pervertido!.- dijo enojada. Luego resopló.- y encima llego tarde a clases¡Y todo por tu culpa!.

-Que bueno, espero que McGonagall te castigue.- le dije picado.

-Pues si a mí me castiga tú también llevas parte de él. ¿O piensas que soy la única que llega tarde?- dijo irónica. ¡Cómo la odio!

-Es cierto, pero aún quedan cinco minutos, alcanzo a llegar. ¡A dios Evans!- dije empezando a correr, esta no me la iba a ganar.

-¡AAGGGGGG¡TE ODIO POTTER!- escuché que gritaba. JAJAJA.

Llegué justo a tiempo a clases y me senté con Canuto. A los minutos después llegó Evans, echa una furia. Y, como era obvio, la profesora se enfadó pero no la castigó, solo le quitó algunos puntos, 10 para ser exactos. Se sentó en uno de los puestos de adelante y me lanzó una mirada cargada de odio¡Ja! Se lo merecía por meterse conmigo, aunque el beso no estaba en mis planes, pero no importa porque la hizo enfadar más.

Estoy pensando seriamente que ya no soy atractivo, primero Melanny y ahora Evans... voy a terminar con depresión...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

HooLaS¿Qué tal, mis queridos lectores? Espero que bien, y que el capi les haya gustado. Yo estoy aquí cinco para las dos de la mañana, y no tengo la pizca de sueño, esto de escribir este fic con insomnio ya se me está haciendo costumbre... Pero bueno, así es la vida, ruda y cruel XD. ¿Qué le ha parecido el capi? A mi me gustó, pobrecito James, va a quedar con un trauma, su novia lo tiene a pan y agua, que mala que es ¿no, yo por mí... bueno a quien le interesa... En fin, ya subí el capi, no soy tan mala (eso creo), así que si son tan amables, me podrían dejar un reviews ¿Sí? Vamos no sean malitos ¿Yap?. Bueno creo que hasta aquí llegó mi charla, así que nus leemos en el próximo capi: "Mi primer Beso" by Lily

Y ahora, respondo los reviews:

**catorcchp** : WoOoLaSs¿Cómo estás? espero que muy bien. Gracias por, el review, me gustò mucho, me subiò el ánimo (T-T lloro de felicidad) jeje. Espero que este capi te gustara, te apuesto que hubieses querido ser Lily ¿a que sí, bueno nus leemos en el próx. chap.! adiosin.

**HeiDi-Lu**: Holas¿Cómo tas? espero que bien ¿eh?. Gracias por el nuevo reviews, . corto y consiso. Espero que este capi te gustara. Nus leemos en el próx. chap.! Adio!

**xoxotArI bLacKxoxo**¡Hi¿Cómo tas? espero que muyyyy bien. Que bueno que te gustara el acpi anterior, espero que este tambièn fuera de tu agrado. Y a quién no le gustaría repetir la cita con Sirius, a mí no me importarìa en absoluto, dos, tres o más. Bueno loquilla, nos leemos en el próx. chap! Adiosin!

**lady edwin potter**: Hola, holas¿Cómo están? espero que súper bien. Que bueno que les gustara el capi, espero que este también les agrade. Bueno nus leemos en el próx. chap.! Sayitos! .

**LaynaLore: **Holis¿Qué tal? Espero que muy bien. Qué bueno que te gustara el fic. me alegro mucho. Y sí, James es un poquito malo, pero Lily puede que le haga sufrir¿quién sabe?. Bueno, muchas gracias por el reviews y espero que nos leamos en el próx. chap. ¿eh?. Sayitos!

Bueno eso es todo, espero que NO me olviden, y nus leemos en próximo capítulo en este mismo lugar y no sè si a la misma hora... (XD) ¡Sayitos!.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6: " Mi Primer Beso"**_

Esa noche dormí mal, estuve soñando con Potter, o sea, puras pesadillas, JAJA. Bueno me dejo de chistes malos. Estuve soñando con el día que me rechazó, solo a él se le ocurre recordármelo, por eso lo odio por ser un insensible, una mala persona y un orangután descerebrado que se cree el rey del mundo.

Desperté al día siguiente de las primeras en mi habitación, como siempre, y es que mis compañeras de habitación duermen exactamente las 8 horas reglamentarias, ya que, según ellas, es bueno para el cutis. Y yo con suerte alcanzo a dormir 5 horas. ¿Será por eso que soy tan fea?. En fin...

Me levanté silenciosa para no despertar a las bellas durmientes, porque o si no, me hechizaban y me dejaban nocaut en la habitación de por vida. Fui al baño y salí lo más rápido posible, ya que Jenny, una de mis compañeras ya había despertado y estaba aporreando la puerta para que me apresurara, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de ver mi reflejo, para ver si estaba bien peinada, no es que me haga mucho, pero una igual tiene sus vanidades, y la mía es tener bien desenredado el pelo, gran vanidad ¿no?.

Apenas salí del baño fui a mi mochila, para arreglar mis cosas. Cuando estaba en eso, se me acercó Linda, sí la misma que va a salir con Sirius. La chica tenía dos mudas de ropa, cual de las dos más escandalosa. La miré dudosa, no entendía para qué ella se me iba a acercar con dos mudas de ropa.

-Buenos días, Linda.- le dije dubitativa.

-Hola, Lily.- respondió ella la mar de contenta.

-Esto...- dije yo mirándola, como para que me dijera que quería. La verdad ya me estaba asustando, tenía una mirada un poco extraña, como si hubiésemos sido amigas de toda la vida.

-¿Cuál crees que le guste más a Sirius?- me preguntó mostrándome las mudas de ropa. Así que de eso iba la cosa, ya sabía yo que estaba extraña.

-Mm...- dije yo fingiendo pensar, la verdad es que a Sirius le gustaría cualquiera de las dos, y creo que mejor desnuda, pero no le podía decir eso ¿verdad?.- yo creo que mejor te pones el uniforme, si vas así a clases, lo más probable es que te castiguen.- dije por fin. Entre decirle, que cualquiera de los dos, o seguir con mi deber de prefecta, obviamente que opté por la segunda opción.

-Oh...- dijo decepcionada, con esa voz de princesita que tanto caracterizaba a las de su clase.

-Lo siento...- dije encogiéndome de hombros.- Aunque si quieres mi opinión, para la cita, yo creo que a él le gustarías más desnuda.- comenté como quién no quiere la cosa. Linda se puso extrañamente feliz, no vaya a ser que siga mi consejo...- Oye no te lo tomes a pecho, pero era una broma.

-Vaya...- dijo de nuevo decepcionada, quizá qué estaría pensando su cabeza loca unineuronal.

-Bueno, creo que ya estoy...- dije para terminar la extraña conversación que estaba teniendo con mi loca compañera de cuarto.

-¡Pero todavía no me dices cual es mejor!- me dijo berrinchuda. Hay que ver, ahora me las voy a dar de ¿estilista, ni que yo me vistiera muy bien...

-Mm...Pues yo creo que a Sirius le gustaría...- dije, mirando las prendas, la verdad es que no eran del todo feas, bueno, en realidad no eran feas, solo que no eran mi gusto.- Yo "creo", que esta.- le dije mostrando, la que tenía en la mano derecha, que consistía en una ultra minifalda de tablas, con una blusa a tiras. La verdad ni siquiera sabía por qué me preguntaba, si al final se puso la otra.

-Esta bien... Entonces me pondré esta.- dijo mostrándome la otra muda. Bueno cada uno con sus gustos ¿no?.

-Y entonces ¿para qué me preguntaste?- le dije molesta, me hizo perder diez minutos de mi valioso tiempo, solo para ayudarle a elegir una ropa fea, que ni siquiera se va a ver debajo de la túnica.

-Oh... quería saber cual era la menos santurrona.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y entrando al baño.

Yo resoplé y salí de esa habitación de locas descerebradas.

Bajé hacía la sala común, y cuando iba en el ultimo escalón me acordé de la cara de frustración que puso Potter el día de ayer, cuando lo castigue. Reí silenciosamente, hoy le tocaba el castigo, y lo malo era que yo lo tenía que controlar. Pero verlo sufrir, no es tan maaaaaaalo ¿O sí¡Claro que no!.

Terminé de bajar la escalera y salí corriendo por el retrato, siempre lo hago así, es que me he acostumbrado a hacerlo desde que no quise ver más a Potter, y más ahora, que estoy segura que se va a vengar, como lo puse en detención justo el día de su entrenamiento...

Me fui directo al Gran Comedor, tengo que alimentarme bien si quiero seguir siendo la mejor de la clase, y todo por ganarle a Potter y a su Novia, jeje, a Potter por que lo odio y a Melanny, por ser novia de ese arrogante.

Por suerte cuando llegué ya había gente en el comedor, por lo que me fui a sentar al lado de unos niños de primero, que ya desayunaban.

-¡Buenos días!.- les dije sonriente, mientras me sentaba al lado de un chico castaño y delgaducho, era muy mono, como todos los enanos de primero.

-Hola...- saludaron tímidamente. ¡Qué monos!. Les volví a sonreír y comencé a comer.

Estaba bebiendo un poco de jugo de calabaza cuando llegaron las lechuzas matutinas. Una lechuza parda y majestuosa se posó sobre mis cereales¡buac! Y yo me los quería comer... Pero en fin... saqué dos Knuts y los eché a la bolsita que tenía en la pata, mientras sacaba el diario de su pico. La lechuza se fue tal y como entró.

Vi el titular del diario, y no había nada fuera de lo común, por lo que ojeé hasta llegar a la sección de ciencias mágicas, estaba en eso cuando un suspiro colectivo, me avisó que los merodeadores ya habían ingresado al comedor. Levanté más el diario para que no me viera Potter. Y por suerte no lo hizo, miré de reojo y lo vi buscado algo, obviamente a su novia¿A quién más buscaría?.

Para mi mala suerte, se sentaron a mi lado, pero como Potter estaba buscando no sé que, no se dio cuenta, además el diario me tapaba la cara.

-¡Hola!- me susurró Remus con una sonrisa. Él obviamente me vio, siempre me reconoce.

-¡Hola!- le respondí en un susurro. Seguí leyendo el periódico, y Remus se dio vuelta para decirle algo a Potter.

-¿A quién buscas?- le preguntó. Quizá a quién buscaba el pervertido.

-A nadie...- dijo, seguro y yo soy Madona.

-Ah...- le dijo Remus - Ahí viene Melanny...

¿Melanny¿Dónde? Tengo que esconderme, esa víbora puede hasta olfatearme. Levanté aún más el periódico, no quería que se dieran cuenta que estaba allí. Miré de reojo y la vi acercándose a Potter.

-Hola, Jamsie.- le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, menos mal que no se lo dio en la boca, o sino estaría internada en San Mungo de por vida, ya saben trauma psicológico.

-Hola Melanny- le respondió Potter.

-¿Qué pasa, James?- le preguntó con preocupación. Bah... ¿Qué le va a pasar a Potter? Tomé un poco más de jugo. Y miré al chico de primero que intentaba convertir agua en vino...

-Nada, Melanny...-le respondió Potter. Que aburridos son ¿eh?.

Linda acababa de entrar con su súper tenida, miré por sobre el diario la expresión de Sirius, y creo que sí le gustó el atuendo. Casi me parto de la risa ahí mismo, si le hubiesen visto la cara de... ejem... ejem... mejor dejémoslo ahí, y volvamos con la parejita aburrida.

-Me quedo a desayunar con ustedes.- dijo Melanny sentándose al lado de Potter, obviamente para marcar territorio, y es que aunque sea mi enemigo, he de admitir que la mayoría de la población femenina de Hogwarts está coladita por él.

Remus estaba muy callado, solo comía como un bestia, y es que tiene apetito el chico ¿eh?. El chico de primero se aburrió de tratar de convertir el agua en vino y se puso a comer, menos mal, ya veía que el vaso estallaba en cualquier momento.

Saqué un pastelillo de una fuente y Sirius se dio cuenta de que estaba allí, le hice un gesto con la cara para que se callara, y lo hizo, menos mal porque o si no, le pegaba. De nuevo levanté mi periódico, ya que Potter buscaba no sé que, y la verdad es que no quería que me viera.

-Jamsie¿No vas a comer?- escucho que dice Melanny dos puestos más allá.

-No tengo hambre...- dijo Potter.

-Anda, vamos, come un poco. Abre la boquita.- le dice Melanny empalagosa y con una cuchara llena de cereales. JAJAJA le hubiesen visto la cara a Potter, era todo un poema. Aunque la verdad se veían bien tiernos, como mamá gorila alimentando a un orangután.

-No Melanny, no tengo mucha hambre.- Dice Potter quitándole la cuchara. ¡Vaya así que hay un grupo nuevo de música, Oh, es que leo el periódico...

-Esta bien.- dice Melanny enfadada. ¿Por qué se habrá enojado? -Me voy.- dice. La miro por detrás de Remus y tiene cara de decepción y tristeza.

-¿Te vas por que no tengo hambre?- dice Potter sorprendido. Y no es para menos, la verdad es que la chica es bastante rara.

-No, porque me rechazaste.- le dice levantándose y caminando dignamente hacia su mesa. Como dije la chica es rarísima.

-¿No la vas a seguir?- le pregunta Sirius a Potter.

-Nah... Ya se le pasará. ¿Te fijaste que ya está puliendo su actuación?.- le dice Potter despreocupado. Así que era una actuación ¿eh?. Miro a Remus que está negando con la cabeza.

-Pues la verdad no, estaba mirando a Linda. Ya sabes, tengo una cita con ella el miércoles.- le responde Sirius saludando a Linda con una sonrisa.

-Bah...¿Vas a salir otra vez con ella?- le pregunta Potter sorprendido.

-Sí, es que se me acabaron las victimas. Solo me queda Melanny. ¿No querrás que salga con ella, no?- le dice Sirius. Yo bajo el periódico para verlo, está levantando las cejas.

-No, claro que no.-le dice Potter.- ¿O sea que también saliste con la pelirroja?- ¡AH¿Qué le importa a él si salí o no con Sirius¿eh?. Miro por encima del diario a Sirius y le hago un gesto, para que diga que no.

-No.- le dice Uff...

-¿Y por qué?- le pregunta. ¡Y qué le importa a él¡Metiche!. Miro por encima del diario de nuevo para ver a Sirius.

-Mm... no es mi gusto.- le dice. Era obvio que iba a decir eso, si yo soy feísima...

-Ah...- dice Potter. La verdad es que ya me quiero ir, pero si Potter no se va ¡yo no puedo salir de aquí!.

El niño de mi lado me estaba mirando así que voltee a mirarlo con una sonrisa pero se ha puesto rojo. ¡Tengo un admirador! Vaya... esto es nuevo para mí. Me puse a leer de lleno el periódico, hasta que Remus me movió.

-Ya se ha ido James.- me dice.

-Puff... y que bueno ¿eh?.- digo bajando el diario.- Hola Peter.

-¿Estabas aquí?.- me dice Peter sorprendido. Vaya... es igual de despistado que Potter.

-Aja...- asiento yo. Miro mi reloj, y ya se me hace tarde para la clase de transformaciones. En realidad todavía queda tiempo, pero es que yo tomo el camino menos concurrido para no toparme con Potter, ya saben que no me gusta verlo.- Bueno, chicos, se me hace tarde. ¡Nos vemos!.- digo levantándome para luego dirigirme hacia la salida del comedor.

Salí del comedor cargada con todos mis útiles, yo creo que voy a terminar con joroba o algo así. Es un poco aburrido caminar sola hasta las clases, pero como no tengo amigos lo único que puedo hacer es tararear algo silencioso, para no aburrirme digo yo...

Seguí caminando un poco más y al doblar una esquina del pasillo me resbalé con todo lo que llevaba encima. ¡Que dolor de espaldas me dio!.

-JAJAJA... Para que veas Evans, con James Potter, nadie se mete. –Escuché que decía el estúpido de Potter. ¡AHH! Si lo odio, pero esto no se queda así, no me moví ni un ápice.- ¿Evans?- dijo acercándose, y el muy idiota ¡me movió con el pie, si esta hecho para ser Medimago...- Despierta Evans, ya sé que te estás burlando.- dijo, yo no me moví. ¡Que se asuste! Al fin y al cabo me podría haber matado el muy infeliz.

Al ver que no despertaba empezó a caminar¡Que cobarde! Y eso que está en Gryffindor. Yo seguí sin moverme. Potter se arrepintió y volvió donde estaba yo y comenzó a zarandearme el muy bruto.

-Evans, Evans. Despierta no es gracioso, además vas a llegar tarde a clases.- me decía mientras me zarandeaba, jajaja ¡estaba nervioso!- ¡Vamos Evans, despierta, bonita- ¿eh? Me... me dijo ¿bonita¿A mí¿Y este qué se tomó?. Se quedó callado, ya se debe haber dado cuenta de que dijo una mentira¿Cómo se le ocurre decirme bonita? En fin... ¡Esperen! Ya no me estaba moviendo. ¿Y ahora¿Qué estará haciendo este Gorila?

Sentí un cosquilleo cerca de mi cara, era un aire tibio como... como una respiración pausada. Entreabrí los ojos y vi a Potter acercándose a mi... ¡A mi boca! Hasta que me... ¡besó¿Se dan cuenta¡Me besó¡A mí! Mi primer beso... ah... hubiese sido tan lindo... hablando entre nos, cuando tocó mis labios me dio un escalofrío, quizá por eso desperté de la ensoñación y me di cuenta de que Potter se estaba aprovechando de mí. ¡Es un Pervertido!

-¡AAAAHHHHHHHH!- Grité lo más fuerte que pude, quizá así le rompía los tímpanos o algo, tenía que pagar por lo que había hecho.- ¡PERVERTIDO¡Aléjate de mí!- le dije empujándole con un brazo y con el otro limpiaba mi boquita. Potter me miraba raro, hasta que despertó.

-¡Estabas despierta!- me gritó enfadado ¿y encima se enoja? Será descarado...

-Sí¿qué, te creías que me ibas a matar tan fácilmente? Pues te equivocas, hubieras visto como me divertí... bueno hasta que me besaste¡asqueroso pervertido!.- le dije enojada. Luego resoplé. ¡Que rabia!- y encima llego tarde a clases¡Y todo por tu culpa!.- agregué cuando me acordé que iba tarde.

-Que bueno, espero que McGonagall te castigue.- me dijo picado.

-Pues si a mí me castiga tú también llevas parte de él. ¿O piensas que soy la única que llega tarde?- le piqué más. ¡JA! Mira que es tonto, es obvio que si llego tarde él también.

-Es cierto, pero aún quedan cinco minutos, alcanzo a llegar. ¡A dios Evans!-dijo comenzando a correr.¡ AHHH¡Maldito infeliz, como lo odio!

-¡AAGGGGGG¡TE ODIO POTTER!- le grité a todo pulmón. Me paré del suelo con un dolor horrible en mi espaldita, y me puse a recoger los libros. En eso se me fueron los cinco minutos. El idiota de Potter ya debiera de haber llegado.

Caminé a la sala de transformaciones como pude, ese día no empezó para nada bien... llegué a la sala de clases y McGonagall, mi profesora favorita, se enojó mucho conmigo y me quitó 10 puntos¡y todo por culpa de Potter!. Me senté en uno de los bancos del principio y aproveché para darle una mirada fulminante al Gorila con lentes que me miraba arrogante desde los bancos de atrás.

Estoy pensando seriamente que hoy no va a ser mi día, ya que primero, me caigo por culpa de un hechizo, resultado: terrible dolor de espaldas. Segundo, Potter me besa¿Puede haber algo más horrible que eso?. Y Tercero y último, mi profesora favorita le saca 10 puntos a mi casa ¡por llegar tarde!. Todo esto me lleva a una conclusión: hoy será un día muuuuuy largo y para nada bueno.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

WoOoLaSs¿Cómo están?... espero que muy bien , que sino me quedo sin lectores : P. Bueno dejándome de babosadas ¿Qué tal el capi¿Les gustó?. A mi me dio envidia Lily, mi Jamesito ¡la besó! Que suerte, y encima se queja ¬¬. Espero que si le haya agradado, y que me dejen reviewsiños ¿a qué si me van a dejar¿A que sí? Eso espero... que si no me pongo triste y no escribo nada, me amurro. Jeje. Nah... Ya me dejo de molestar, espero que nus leamos el próximo capi ¿eh?. Wenu ¡Adiosin¡Se me cuidan¡Y pórtense mal por mí!.

y ahora contesto los reviews!

**Lonely. Julie**: Holas, holas¿Còmo tas? espero que sùper bien! Aquì ta el capi, espero que te gustara. Y bueno nus leemos en el pròx, chap. ¡Sayitos! .(te cuidas)

**catorcchp: **WoOoLaAsS¿Còmo tas? Epero que muuuuuy bien. Qué weno que volviste, y sí Melanny es odiosa, lo sé, lo sé. Y obvio que James es de Lily o si no, no nacerìa Harry! te imaginas... ¡Lloro de por vida! jeje, que alaraca... Bueno, epero que nus leeamos en el pròx. chap. Sayitos! (te cuidas) .

**noiraaa**: Hi, hi¿cómo tay gailla? Espero que muy bien . No sé si estoy loca o qué, pero... ¿te cambiaste en nick¡dime que sì! o si no pensaré que ya de plano estoy desquiciada. jaja. Y ya se viene la venganza de Lily, no sé cuando pero se viene, jeje. . Sayitos! nus leemos y te cuidas!.

**xoxotArI bLacKxoxo** : WoOoLaSsS¿Cómo tay? espero que sùper. Que bueno que te gustara el capi, y obviamente que a todas les gustaría darle terapia a James, jiji, too el rato. xD. Ojala que este capi te haya gustado. y espero que nus leamos en el pròx. capi. ¡AH! se me olvidaba, el otro dìa leì uno de tus fic: Lily vs James, muy bueno ¿eh, y te quería dar las gracias por poner este fic como bueno. Y eso es todo. Sayitos! Te cuidas! .

**golonvale : **Hi, hi¿Cómo que bruja, maldita engendro del mal? yo belleza con patas y no bruja ¿ok¡Y yo soy la erudita nº 1! la reina obviamente. jajajaja. ( se nota el amor que te profeso, Vale XD) es odio del puro... jijiji. Oye eso de "te ama" es una ¿declaraciòn? o.O espera que se lo cuente a la Padolk, va a ser la comedilla del día XD. ¡Ya subi el capi! ¬¬ que conste! y espero que te gustara. y si no, me vale. jajajaja. Bueno Golonvale, alias Loca de remate o "calentina" XD, nus vemos la otra semana!. ¡Adiosiño! . (Te cuidas ¿eh?).

**Eris Malfoy** : Holas, holas¿Què tal? espero que bien! ¨. Què bueno que te gustara el capi, y ojalà que este también haya sido de tu agrado, y ya verás en el proximo, si james se queja o no, ´quizá, quien sabe ¿eh?... Bueno gailla, espero leerte en el pròx, chap. ¡Adiosiño! (te cuidas!) .

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen el fic y a los que dejan reviews. ¡Nos leemos en el pròx. chap, en este mismo lugar y quién sabe, quizas a la misma hora¡No me olviden! Adiosiño! .


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 7:"La persecución"**_

Estuve mirando a Evans toda la clase de transformaciones y se movía muy poco, como si le doliera algo. Debe dolerle la espalda, y no es para menos, se dio un súper costalazo, jajaja, se lo merecía por meterse conmigo. Aunque sigo pensando por que demonios la besé, no entraba para nada en mis planes, aunque la muy "bruja" se hizo la dormida apropósito, quería ponerme nervioso y lo consiguió, yo ya pensaba que estaba muerta y que iría a Azkaban por su culpa. ¿Se imaginan a James Potter tras las rejas por la culpa de Evans¿No? Yo tampoco, pero por poco y lo estoy. Menos mal que estaba viva...

¿Y el beso qué? Sentí una cosa muy rara cuando toqué sus labios, como si tuviera una corriente en mi estomago, nunca la había sentido con Melanny, y eso que el beso que le di no fue intenso, apenas y rocé sus labios tan suaves... ¿Pero qué pienso? Esa pelirroja es mi enemiga, oh sí. Y esto de hacerse la muerta no se queda así, no señor.

-Cornamenta, ya terminó la clase.- me dice Canuto.

-Ah sí. – le respondo parándome.- ¿Qué nos toca Moony?

-Encantamientos.- dice Remus.

Así que con Canuto salimos directo a encantamientos, y extrañamente Remus se quedó atrás, y es que Lunático a veces es tan raro, debe ser eso de la licantropía, es como si fuera la regla o algo así. En fin... ya verá lo que hace moony con su vida...

Ahora que lo pienso... ¡Me toca encantamientos, eso quiere decir doble clase con Melanny, ya sé que es mi novia y todo, pero es demasiado pegote en eso de las clases, uno que quiere aprovechar la mañana durmiendo, obviamente, y ella va y te despierta, con la excusa de que: "El próximo año están los éxtasis¡Pon atención!". Y a mi qué con los malditos éxtasis ¿eh¡Son el próximo año!... ¿Pero de que hablo¡Si Melanny está enojada conmigo¡yuju! Eso quiere decir que no se sentará junto a mí¡genial, así podré molestar a alguien con canuto o aprovechar el tiempo para dormir, esto de estar soltero por un día es genial.

-James...- escucho que alguien me llama por atrás. Es una voz muy conocida por mí, demasiado conocida...

-Melanny...- digo, trato de aparentar felicidad, pero no puedo, y es que ahora viene la reconciliación, y eso no me gusta porque ¡yo quería dormir en clases o en su defecto molestar a alguien!.

-Lo... lo siento James, no sé porque me comporté así esta mañana¿Me perdonas?.- dice poniendo carita de pena. Cuando Melanny pone cara de pena no se ve para nada bien, para hacer eso uno tiene que tener algo de ternura o algo así, pero ella no lo tiene, aunque se ve graciosa.

-PUFF... está bien Melanny.- le digo con una sonrisa. ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan bueno?.

- ¡Jamesi! – dice chillonamente y me abraza efusivamente, vaya es la primera vez que me abraza así. Mm... pues tendré que aprovechar, jeje.

Ya que Melanny estaba taann cariñosa, la tomé de la cintura y le planté su primer beso apasionado by Potter, haber como queda, jaja, loca obviamente, si es que yo soy único. Por lo visto a Melanny no le molestó porque me contestó al beso como una experta en la materia, Mm... eso me hace dudar un poco ¿eh?. En fin... estábamos tan a gusto, pero todo tiene que terminar, así que, como habrán sospechado, nos interrumpieron, pero no fue el echo de verme interrumpido lo que me enfadó, sino, de quién nos interrumpió. Si es que tengo una suerte...

-Cof... Cof... Perdón pero eso no se puede hacer en los pasillos, si los llegara... – dijo una voz muy despreciada por mí.

Melanny al escuchar la voz se soltó rápidamente.

-Evans... – dijo sonrojándose levemente y cortando a la pelirroja.

-MELANNY- dijo sorprendida y abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos, se veía graciosa, yo creía que se le saldrían.- y Potter.- agregó con desprecio.- En fin... una prefecta no debería hacer eso por los pasillos, Melanny, pero bueno, sigan en lo suyo. ¡Adiós! – terminó de hablar y se puso a caminar rápidamente por el pasillo.

Vaya, me esperaba cualquier cosa de ella, menos eso. Yo pensé que nos iba a restar puntos, quizá castigarnos o acusarnos, pero no hizo nada¡Nada! Eso es peor... Espera un segundo ¿Por qué demonios es peor¡Es mucho mejor! Así sigo a lo mío con Melanny.

-¿En qué íbamos?- le pregunto con tono seductor, nunca falla...

-En nada, hay que ir a clases.- dice. Esta bien fue un fallo de cálculos, mi tono seductor nunca fracasa excepto con Melanny¿Por qué tendrá que ser tan rematadamente responsable¡Demonios! de nuevo me tendré que quedar con las ganas...

-Esta bien- digo y comenzamos a caminar al salón de encantamientos.

Cuando llegamos nos sentamos junto a Canuto y Peter, Remus aún no había aparecido. Miré en rededor para ver si veía a la pelirroja, y ahí estaba, en los primeros asientos conversando con un chico de Ravenclaw muy animadamente, Mmm demasiado animadamente y muy cerca, eso no me pareció muy bueno que digamos ¿eh? No sé, el chico me dio como mala espina, o quizá fue pena, sí, eso debió haber sido, por supuesto que eso fue, por qué quién en su sano juicio hablaría con esa pelirroja loca animadamente¡Nadie! En fin, pobre chico, aunque realmente me daba mala espina...

El profesor Flitwick llegó un momento después que entrara Remus, nos saludó y se puso a impartir la clase.

Estuve observando a la pelirroja malcriada, ya que no podía dormir, y era obvio con Melanny a mi lado con esa cara de "te duermes y te entierro a 10 metros bajo tierra"¿ya he dicho que es rematadamente responsable? Puff, bueno siguiendo con mi cruel y vil enemiga... me di cuenta de que es bastante buena en encantamientos, ganó 20 puntos para nuestra casa, eso quería decir que había recuperado los puntos que había perdido por llegar tarde a transformaciones¿ y saben lo que hizo la muy insolente¡Me miró con superioridad¡A mí! A James Potter, al ¡ grandísimo James Potter¿Quién se creía esa chica, ya me estaba hartando bastante, primero me deja en ridículo frente a toda la sala común de Gryffindor atreviéndose a castigarme, luego se hace la muerta para ponerme nervioso y lo consigue, para colmo me hecha a perder mi oportunidad con Melanny ¿y ahora me mira con superioridad? Esto ya era mucho¡Demasiado!. Ya verá lo que le pasa si sigue desafiándome.

Tocó el término de la clase, por suerte ahora teníamos dos horas libres, eso era lo bueno de ir sexto, que teníamos muchas horas libres, en las cuales dormir un ratito no hacía mal, o quizá hacer alguna bromita a algún Slytherin.

Salimos con los chicos, y le dije a Melanny que nos veríamos en la tarde, ahora era tiempo de Merodeadores, tenía que divertirme un rato antes de doble clases de pociones, con las estúpidas serpientes, además de estar aguantando a la morsa andante de Slughorn.

Sacamos el mapa del merodeador, ya que Sirius, al igual que yo, estaba aburrido y nuestra diversión más segura era molestar a cierta serpiente de pelo grasiento y nariz moquillenta. Buscamos en el mapa y lo vimos de camino a la Biblioteca, de seguro para buscar libros de artes oscuras. Cerré el mapa y caminamos por pasadizos secretos solo utilizados por merodeadores, o eso era lo que creía hasta ahora, porque apenas entramos al que nos llevaría más rápido a la biblioteca¿a qué no adivinan con quien nos encontramos¡Adivinaron! Con la mismísima Lily Evans, cargada como un burro de pergaminos y una gran mochila. Yo al principio no la vi, pero cuando choqué con algo y caí encima, me percaté de que era ella.

-¡AHHHH! – gritó la loca de Evans, me dejó un pito en mis pobres y lindos oídos.

-¡Pero que demonios! – dije yo enfadado, y es que cuando me caí encima de la pelirroja endemoniada, me enterré unos libros en las costillas. - ¿Qué haces aquí, Evans?

-Lo mismo pregunto yo.- dijo Enfadada, debajo mío.- Oye, no es que no esté muy a gusto debajo de ti ¿sabes?- agregó sarcásticamente- pero me preguntaba... ¡Si podrías quitar tu cuerpo deforme de encima mío! – gritó, nuevamente el pito hizo acto de presencia en mi oído.

-Por supuesto, puedo arrugar mi hermosa túnica contigo debajo.- le dije picado.

-¡Pues párate de una vez! – me gritó exasperada.

Me paré y ella se levantó recogiendo sus cosas. Me di la vuelta para ver a mis amigos, pero extrañamente habían desaparecido¿Adonde demonios se abran ido? De seguro a divertirse sin mí, lo muy traidores...

-¿Qué haces Potter? – dijo Evans desde el suelo mientras seguía recogiendo sus pergaminos.- Me molestas, podrías irte ya¿no crees?. – agregó enfadada.

-Pensaba irme, pero pensándolo mejor me quedo, no sé si lo sabes, pero estos pasillos son libres, y me da la ligera impresión de que puedo estar donde se me plazca. – le dije mirándola enfadado¿Qué se creía para echarme de cualquier sitio?.

-¡Claro! Me había olvidado de que eras el dueño del mundo Potter.- dijo con sarcasmo la pelirroja. Terminando de recoger sus cosas.- Bueno, ojala y te pudras en este sucio pasillo.- dijo empezando a caminar.

La seguí¿Qué se creía esa niñata para tratarme así, si quería deshacerse de mí le costaría un poquito ¿mucho?...

-Deja de seguirme.- dijo luego de un rato.

-¿Y quién te sigue?- le respondí alzando una ceja.

-¡Tú!- dijo exasperada.

-Yo no te sigo, estoy caminando tranquilamente por aquí, ahora que tu vayas en la misma dirección que yo...- dije pausadamente, mientras seguía caminando detrás de ella, solo para enfadarla más, y es que es muy fácil hacerla enojar.

-¡AISH¡Esta bien, sigue por tu camino, Potter! – dijo dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia otro lado.

La seguí.

-¡AGGG¿Por qué no te vas a ver a tus amigos, o a tu novia y me dejas en paz! – dijo de una carrerilla y muy enfadada.

-Nah... ¿para qué? Es mucho más divertido hacer enojar a mi enemiga ¿no crees?.- le dije, tan tranquilo como si estuviera diciendo el clima.

-¡NO¡No es más entretenido!- dijo en voz alta y muy peligrosa.- ¿Por qué no te vas? En serio me molestas. – agregó más aterrorizadoramente, ya veía que de un momento a otro se tiraría a mi cuello, y no precisamente para besarlo.

-Mm... No me voy porque... ¿Me gusta molestarte?- respondí inocentemente.

-¡UGGGGGHHHH! Como te odio, Potter... ¡Si pudiera te mataría aquí mismo!- dijo con un aire desquiciado en sus ojos verdes.

No sé por qué, o quizá si un poco, pero esa mirada de loca redomada me dio un poco de miedo, y más aún cuando miró a ambos lados del pasillo.

-¿Qué buscas?- pregunté titubeante.

-Mm... quizá algún testigo que pueda acusarme de un posible homicidio.- dijo volviendo a mirar mis ojos. Seguía con el mismo aire de locura.

-JAJAJA- reí sarcásticamente, tratando de no aparentar miedo.- Pues te costaría demasiado poder matarme, Evans... Además no querrás ir a Azkaban¿o sí?.- pregunté adoptando nuevamente mi pose normal.

-¿Y qué sabes tú?-dijo sacando algo de su túnica.- nunca has tenido un duelo conmigo. Y lo de Azkaban, bueno... claro que lo aceptaría, con tal de librarme de ti, haría cualquier cosa.- agregó con una sonrisa burlona, empezando a jugar con su varita. ¿Así que era eso lo que había sacado, eh?.

-¿Me estás retando, Evans?- dije solemnemente, mientras sacaba mi propia varita.

-¿Tú que crees?- dijo alzando una ceja.

-Oh... no sabía que una prefecta, podía romper las reglas.- dije con fingido interés.

-¡Petrificus totalus! – gritó.

El rallo que salió de su varita casi me da, pero mis buenos reflejos me ayudaron a evitarlo.

-¿Por qué no te callas y peleas?-dijo luego de atacar.

-Esta bien.- dije preparando mi varita, pero justo en ese momento un ruido muy conocido por mí surgió de la nada, bueno, de la nada, lo que se dice de la nada, no. Surgió del animal más repugnante de Hogwarts: la gata de Filch.

-¡Demonios!.- masculló la pelirroja.

-Deja de lamentarte y corre.- dije tomándola de un brazo y comenzando a correr, antes de que apareciera Filch y nos castigara, por hacer magia en los pasillos.

-¡Oye¡suéltame!- se quejó, aunque calló de inmediato, ya que justo atrás de nosotros se oyó la voz de Filch.

-¿Qué pasa, señora Norris?.

-¿Pero que haces¡Corre!- dijo la pelirroja corriendo más rápido, salimos del pasadizo y torcimos a la izquierda, con la señora Norris unos metros más atrás.

-Aquí.- dije entrando por una puerta, yo pensaba que era una clase, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver un pequeño armario...

oOoOoOoOoOo

WoOoLaSs¿Cómo tan? Espero que muuuy pero muy requete bien , yo estoy aquí escribiendo, y escuchando musiquiña. Espero que les haya gustado el capi, me costó un poco escribirlo, me demoré como tres días, y todo por las malditas pruebas que no me dejan tiempo! (¬¬ que fastidio). Bueno pero como ya subí el capi. Y ustedes como son taannnnnnn buenitos, me van a dejar muchos reviews ¿verdad¿a qué sí?. Yaaa... me dejo de escribir, que si no se va a hacer más largo que el capi. Así que me voy¡Olvídenme! XD. Nus leemos en el próximo capi! " ¿Qué me sucede?" by Lily, se cuidan y se portan muy mal por yo ¿vale?. ¡Adiosin!.

No, no se vayan! todavía no contesto los reviews!... y aquí van:

**catorcchp** : WoOoOlAaSss¿Qué tal gailla? Espero que ti bien. Asi que te gustó el apodo ¿eh? "Jamesito" es empalagoso jajaja, te imagianas que salaga de la boca de Lily, ya lo tengo anotado, quizá y lo diga ¡JAJA! sería gracioso. jiji. Oye no estaría mal eso de planear la muerte de Melanny ¿eh, aunque aún no, o bueno nu sé, es que después del beso "apasionado" que le dio a Mi jamesito, me dieron unas ganas de aorcarla, no sabes lo que sufrí (jajkajak XD). Ah! Muchas gracias, cuando mi cerebro no imagine más te llamaré, quizá y sea pronto ¿quién sabe?. Weno nus leemos en el pròx, chap loquilla . Te cuidas! saludos. SAyitos!

**Leyla** : Holas, holas¿Cómo tas? Espero que súper bien . Gracias por el reviews, y aquí me tienes actualizando, espero que el capi te gustara. Nus leemos en el próx. chap! Te cuidas, saludos! Adiosiños!.

**noiraaa**: WoOolas¿Cómo tay? ojalá que bien! . Uff... así que te cambiaste de nick ¿eh, yo ya pensaba que estaba loca¿te imaginas? y más de lo que estoy! sería un peligro público XD. Weno gailla, espero que el capi te gustara, nus leemos en el próx. chap.! Te cuidas saludos!.

**Eris Malfoy**: Hi, hi¿Cómo tas? espero que muyy bien! . Que weno que te gustó el capi anterior! y sí la pobre de Lily ta loca¿tendrá algo que ver con su autora? quién sabe... jajaja XD. Ojalá que este capi. también te agradara, y wenos esop, nus leemos en el proximo chap! Te cuidas¿eh? Saludos, sayitos!

**arelli**: Holas, hola¿Qué tal, gailla? Espero que bien!.. Que bueno encontrarte aquí, y si me acuerdo de tí, por supuesto. Oye y tb tas subiendo tu fic ¿no? voy a mirar jajaja, ahí te dejo un reviews , y sí fanautores no funciona hace tiempo, se supone que iba a empezar de nuevo el 1 de septiembre, pero nunca fue... En fin, nus leemos en el próx. chap ¿eh¡Te cuidas! saludos! Adiosin

**xoxotArI bLacKxoxo**: WoOoLiSs¿Qué tal, gailla? espero que bien pos. Jajaja, yo también kero un día como Lily! esa venganza se la doy a cualquiera! XD. Ojalá que este capi tb te guste, quizá que pase en el armario... jujuju. Ya nus leemos, que me tan mandando a acostar TT. Te cuidas! Adiosin!

Bueno, bueno eso es todo! Nus leemos en el próximo capitulo, y ahora me voy que si no mme golpean jeje! XAUS! .


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8¿Qué me sucede?**

Como lo había pensado, ese día iba a ser el peor, y todo lo decía con creces: mi suerte era horrible.

Sentí la mirada de Potter sobre mí, toda la maldita clase de transformaciones, y no es que fueran unos minutos solamente¡Fueron dos horas¿saben lo que es sentir que un orangután arrogante, te mire toda una clase con cara triunfante¿no? Yo tampoco lo sabía, pero ese día lo descubrí y la verdad no me gustó para nada, o no señor. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que mirarme? Era obvio, solo quería saborear su pequeña victoria, pero eso no se iba a quedar así ¡oh no¡claro que no!. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió hacerme caer de espaldas? Es obvio que su retorcida mente de gorila, tirado a Homo sapiens lo ayudó un poco¿Pero y qué tal si con esa "genial" idea me hubiese matado?. AGGGH si es que lo odio. ¡Además ese asqueroso beso¿Por qué me lo dio? Si no lo hubiese hecho, nunca hubiera sentido ese maldito escalofrío que me recorrió el cuerpo, y eso que apenas y me tocó, y lo peor de todo es ¡Qué me gustó¡Maldita seas, Potter!. Y ahí estás mirándome como si no hubiera nada más interesante que hacer, que hacerte el importante¿Por qué es así¿Por qué demonios estoy sintiendo esto dentro, si yo ya lo había olvidado?. Aish... si no hubiese sido por ese beso... pero por lo menos cumplí mi fantasía de princesa, a lo Bella durmiente, Ahhh... solo que ésta fantasía tenía varias fallas:

1º: De Bella no tengo nada, eso solo era la pelota de basket desinflada.

2º: De durmiente, descontando que estaba despierta... ¡pero al menos lo fingí bien, Soy una gran actriz.

3º: El príncipe azul... Ese no le llega ni los talones a un príncipe... ¡Oh! Pero que equivocada estoy¡Claro que es príncipe! Pero de los orangutanes...

Bueno pero al fin y al cabo mi súper fantasía si se cumplió, nada puede ser perfecto ¿no?.

Dentro de mis cavilaciones comenzaron a llegar murmullos y ruidos de sillas al correrse. Por fin desperté de mis súper pensamientos y me di cuenta de que las clases habían terminado. Me paré rapidísimo, pero se me había olvidado un importante problema: el dolor espantoso que tenía en mis pobres vértebras. Al pararme me dio un terrible desgarrón justo en el medio de mi linda y, hasta dos horas pulcra espalda, fue tan grande el dolor que me dio, que mis ojitos verdecitos como manzanas se llenaron de lagrimas insolentes. Por suerte pude reprimir el aullido de dolor que estuvo a punto de salir de mis cuerdas vocales y es que si sale me escondo por un mes en mi habitación.

-¿ Estás bien, Lily?.- escuché que me decían. Me volteé y vi a Remus parado con cara de preocupación, y es que mi cara debía de ser bastante extraña...

-Oh sí, no te preocupes. Solo me duele un "pelín" la espalda. Pero nada de que alarmarse.- dije moviendo mi mano para restarle importancia al asunto.- ¿vamos a clases?.- agregué con una sonrisa falsa de "No hay dolor".

-Claro.- respondió él con una sonrisa. Todavía no me he enterado por qué no me enamoré de Remus y sí del anormal de Potter. Un gran dilema ¿no creen?

Comenzamos a caminar a paso lento y es que yo no podía caminar más rápido, porque la verdad es que me dolía bastante mi pobre espaldita. Además aún quedaba tiempo antes de la clase de encantamientos. Ah... encantamientos, es la clase que mejor se me da, y voy a hacer todo lo posible por ganar algunos puntos para Gryffindor, ya que por culpa de Potter perdí 10, y eso es un insulto y una bajeza rastrera hacía mi persona.

Ya me estaba aburriendo un poco, bueno mucho, así que quise comenzar un tema de conversación, ameno e inteligente...

-¿Y...? – dijimos Remus y yo al unísono, debe ser algo así como telequinesia, o como se llame. Lo miré y me dio risa, y no fue por su cara ni nada, solo me dieron unas malditas ganas de reírme. Es obvio que parecía loca...

-Jajaja, anda tú primero.- le dije riéndome.

-No, no. Las mujeres primero.- dijo él todo caballeroso.

-Por eso mismo. Da igual.- dije maliciosamente. Hubiese visto la cara de mi pobre Remusín¡Si es tan mono!.

-Así que con esas estamos ¿eh?.- dijo resentido.

-Oh... no te enojes, Remus. Si era una tierna e inocente bromita.- dije haciendo morritos. ¡Y resultó! Es lo que mejor me sale, jeje. No sé como siempre me perdona...

-Pss... está bien.- dijo mirándome de reojo.- ¿y qué ibas a decir?

Vaya pues me pilló de sorpresa...

-Esto... no sé, se me olvidó.- respondí encogiéndome de hombros. ¿Cómo me iba a acordar de lo que le iba a decir¡Ya habían pasado 2 laaargos minutos! Era científicamente imposible que lo recordara, con esto de mi memoria a corto plazo...

-Ah... Esto, te alcanzo al rato.- me dijo girando por un pasillo. De seguro se iba al baño, ya saben necesidades biológicas.

Seguí caminando y pensando en la conversación, amena e inteligente, que de ambas cosas, solo tenía la primera. ¿Quién iba a pensar que las dos personas anteriores eran unas de las más inteligentes de la escuela? De seguro, yo no. Luego de pensar que mis conversaciones eran puras chorradas y que no tenían para nada mi lado característico de sabiduría e inteligencia, me puse a tararear quedito, y es que caminar sola por esos lares llenos de armaduras rechinantes, me daba un poco de cuco, y mucho más aún cuando sentí unos extraños ruidos más adelante.

Comencé a caminar más despacio y es que me había entrado un pánico extrañamente familiar, creo que había sentido lo mismo luego de ver una peli de terror e ir al baño sola, eso si que es terrorífico, uno ya ve que le sale el mounstro desde la bañera. En fin... a medida que avanzaba los ruidos se iban haciendo más fuertes, y se me hacía mucho más difícil caminar, era como levantar tres toneladas de hierro por cada pierna. Luego pensé que era absolutamente absurdo tener miedo, además ¿no era Gryffindor? Se suponía que debía ser valiente y con eso no lo demostraba para nada. Con ese pensamiento en mente, mis piernecitas se volvieron más ligeras, y haciendo acopio de valentía como una buena Gryffindor, avancé hacía mi tortura, podría ser cualquier cosa, un troll de las montañas e incluso un mounstro desconocido como esos que salen en las películas muggle. Pero cuando vi lo que realmente era, casi, casi, que me mato de la risa ahí mismo. Era solo una pareja de chicos, un poco¿cómo podría decirlo suavemente? Ah, sí, "desesperados", y es que por poco y se comían, era por eso que el sonido era tan desagradable, pero pensándolo bien, no era terrorífico como lo había pensado desde un principio.

Cuando vi a los chicos no quise acercarme, pero me detuve a mitad de mi pensamiento, pues¿qué tal si los pillaba un profesor? A mi parecer les darían una semana mínimo de castigo. Así que entendiendo a la juventud, o mejor dicho a las hormonas juveniles, quise prevenirlos¡y es que soy tan buena! Ahora me arrepiento¡Ojalá nunca se me hubiera ocurrido!...

-Cof... cof... – hice que estornudaba, para darme a oír. Por lo visto estaban demasiado ocupados, porque no pararon de besarse.- Perdón pero eso no se puede hacer en los pasillos, si los llegara... – decidí continuar hablando y ahora sí que me hicieron caso porque...

-Evans... – dijo la chica separándose de su pareja, esa voz se me hacía extrañamente familiar. ¡Y cómo no! Si la chica que tenía delante mis narices era ni más, ni menos, que la mismísima Melanny.

-MELANNY- dije sorprendida, y es que no era para menos¡Era Melanny! La perfecta de Melanny White, Ravenclaw súper aplicada que quiere derrocarme. Pero claro estaba muy mal acompañada, solo el señor "soy el mejor del mundo y el dueño de paso" tenía que ser.- y Potter.- agregué con desprecio. Un desprecio que me salió muy bien disimulado.- En fin... una prefecta no debería hacer eso por los pasillos, Melanny, pero bueno, sigan en lo suyo. ¡Adiós!.- dije marchándome lo más rápido de ese horrible lugar.

A decir verdad lo que vi no me gustó para nada. Y es que en verdad soy una tonta, era obvio de que si son novios de más de un año se besen así e incluso hagan otras cosas, creo que soy muy inocente¿qué creía yo? Seguramente pensaba que se ponían a hablar de lo interesante que era un libro, o quizá del clima¡Pero qué idiotez!.

Nunca voy a enterarme de lo que sentí cuando vi a Potter parado junto a Melanny, quizá después del beso que me dio a mí volvió a surgir algún cariño oculto que aún le profesaba. ¿Pero por qué demonios tenía que suceder?. Yo estaba tan bien, ya lo había olvidado, en mi corazón solo quedaba odio hacía él, pero por lo visto aún no lo tenía completamente superado. La palabra DECEPCIÓN en esos momentos se dibujaba en mi mente como si fuera un gran cartel de Hollywood¿pero por qué me sentía decepcionada? Era absolutamente absurdo, Potter jamás había mostrado ningún tipo de interés hacia mi persona, y ahora no iba a comenzar, además Melanny era su novia. ¿Y entonces por qué me había besado? Todo era tan confuso y tan absurdo que pensé que lo mejor sería olvidarlo, tenía que seguir con mi vida normal, es decir: Biblioteca, estudios y nada de Potter. Eso de la guerra habría que olvidarlo, o si no todo terminaría muy mal, y la verdad no quería volver a sufrir como la niña de trece años, y menos por el mismo hombre.

Estuve caminando tan absorta en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que ya había llegado a la clase, e incluso me había ubicado junto a un chico de Ravenclaw, que nunca había visto. Lo miré confundida, y es que la verdad no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo había llegado a parar allí.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- me preguntó. Tenía algo en la voz que me daba paz. Me calmé de inmediato y ni siquiera sé por qué motivo.

-Sí, gracias por la preocupación.- respondí con una sonrisa.- Disculpa la grosería pero... ¿Cómo te llamas?.- le dije, no es que sea mala o nada por el estilo, lo que sucede es que no puedo hablar con alguien sin saber su nombre.

-Michel Bauman. – contestó con su voz tan galante, y estirando una mano para estrechar la mía. ¡Que chico más mono!

-Lily Evans. Encantada.- le dije estrechando su mano.

-Ya lo sabía.- dijo. ¿Qué sabía, qué era Lily Evans o qué iba a estar encantada?. Fruncí levemente mi entrecejo. – Sabía que eres Lily Evans.- agregó, por lo visto leyó mi mente, que si no, nunca más le hubiese hablado.

-Pues yo no tenía ni idea de que existías.- dije sinceramente.

-Lógico, no conoces ni a la mitad de tus compañeros. ¿Por qué habrías de conocerme?.- comentó. Ese chico me estaba cayendo bien. Aunque ¿cómo sabía él, que no conocía a mis compañeros?.

Estuvimos hablando muy animadamente mientras esperábamos al profesor, y les parecerá increíble, pero durante charlé con él, Potter desapareció de mi mente, bueno excepto cuando sentí su irritable mirada encima mío. ¿Qué se creía para estar espiándome?. En ese momento tuve el antojo de besar al Michel tal y como él minutos antes besaba a Melanny, pero luego pensé que eso no serviría de nada, porque eran estúpidos celos de niña falta de amor. ¡Me odiaba por haber tenido celos¡Me odiaba por celar a Potter¿Por qué tenía que ser él el que robara, y dejara un profundo corte en mi corazón¿Nunca sellaría la maldita herida que había causado, y nunca podría olvidarlo?.

El profesor llegó y comenzó mi clase favorita: encantamientos y es que se me daba de maravillas. En esa clase pude subir los 10 puntos que me quitaron por llegar tarde e incluso los dupliqué. Me sentí tan bien que tuve el descaro de mirar a Potter con superioridad, y creo que no le gustó para nada, me hubiera gustado sacarle la lengua como una niña pequeña, pero me contuve a tiempo, se suponía que tenía que olvidar eso de la guerra con Potter, si es que no quería terminar peor de lo que me había dejado en tercero.

Tocó el término de la clase, ahora tenía dos horas libres enteras para mí¿Qué debía hacer? Pensé en mil cosas:

1.- auto compadecerme por ser tan y absolutamente sentimental e idiota.

2.-salir a pasear y pensar sobre mi situación y como acabar con la guerra que tenía con Potter.

3.-sentarme en un sillón de la sala común y pensar en la mejor solución para olvidarme de Potter.

4.- idear una solución para no pensar nunca más en Potter.

5.-ir a la biblioteca a por un libro y entretenerme hasta que tocara pociones.

Bueno en realidad no eran "mil" cosas, sino, cinco posibilidades, pero como todas tenían, en alguna medida, algo que ver con Potter, elegí la número cinco, e iría a la biblioteca a leer un rato, así despejaría por fin mi mente, y luego podría pensar mejor.

Salí del salón no si antes despedirme de Michel, y me dirigí con paso retraído a uno de los pasadizos que me enseñaron los merodeadores (exceptuando a Potter, por obvias razones) para llegar más rápido a la biblioteca, así que me metí por él, pensando en lo bueno que era tener unos amigos que conocieran todo el castillo¿cómo fue que lo conocieron tan bien? Eso preferí ignorarlo, para mí las reglas son sagradas¡JA! Ni yo me la creo...

Me introduje en el pasadizo y seguí caminando pausado, tenía la mente tan agotada, que me sentía extraña, era como si no viviese en este mundo, era como si volara a otro universo paralelo, en donde todo era mucho más liviano. Entré en un estado letárgico grave, estaba en una ensoñación de otro mundo, pero eso tarde o temprano iba a acabar y de la manera menos sutil.

En mi sueño volaba por el espacio, viendo lo que había pasado en esos días, como si fuera una película. Pero algo venido de no sé donde jaló de mi cuerpo y caí en el abismo de ese espacio.

-¡AHHHHHH! – grité asustada, pensé que nunca caería en tierra firme, y eso me dio pánico. Pero gracias a Merlín o bueno, gracias, lo que se dice gracias no, pues caí a tierra y lo agradecí, pero el dolor de espaldas volvió, y encima con un gran peso sobre mí. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?.

-¡Pero que demonios! – escuché que decía una voz lejana. - ¿Qué haces aquí, Evans?- desperté, era Potter, y no era que estuviera hablándome como persona civilizada, ya que estaba encima mío.

-Lo mismo pregunto yo.-le dije enfadada. ¿Qué se creía? Yo puedo estar donde se me pega la regalada gana. Pero no el señor Potter piensa que todo el maldito castillo es de su propiedad- Oye, no es que esté muy a gusto debajo de ti ¿sabes?-agregué para que se diera cuenta de que seguía arriba mío¡Como si fuera muy cómodo!.- por eso me preguntaba... ¡Si podrías quitar tu cuerpo deforme de encima mío! – grité, al ver que no reaccionaba, sí es que es muy idiota...

-Por supuesto, puedo arrugar mi hermosa ropa contigo debajo.- me respondió picado. ¿Él arrugar su ropa¡Pero si era él el que arrugaba mi pulcro uniforme!

-¡Pues párate de una vez! – grité nuevamente exasperada. ¡y es que todavía no se levantaba¿creería que era su colchón o qué¡Él muy idiota!

Se paró por fin, y tuve una sensación de alivio enorme, ya que no me sentía muy a gusto con él sobre mí, pues el recuerdo del beso que me dio esa mañana vino a mi mente. Lo malo fue que al pararse se quedó allí muy prisco observando como recogía mis pergaminos y libros que habían quedado esparcidos por la caída.

-¿Qué haces, Potter? – le pregunté mientras seguía recogiendo mis pergaminos.- Me molestas, podrías irte ya¿no crees?. – agregué enfadada ¡Y es que no se iba! A veces los hombres son muy cortos...

-Pensaba irme, pero pensándolo mejor me quedo, no sé si lo sabes, pero estos pasillos son libres, y me da la ligera impresión de que puedo estar donde se me plazca. – Me respondió. ¿ya os he dicho que se cree el rey del mundo? Aish, y encima, el chaval no sabe distinguir cuando no es bien recibido en un lugar.

-¡Claro! Me había olvidado de que eras el dueño del mundo, Potter.- dije con sarcasmo, terminando de recoger mis cosas.- Bueno, ojalá y te pudras en este sucio pasillo.- ¡Y ojalá se cumpla! Me hubiese gustado agregar. Voy a pedir eso en mis plegarias y quizá, tal vez se podría efectuar. Aunque lo dudo, tendría que entrar en una secta...

Comencé a caminar de inmediato, pero ¿a qué no saben lo que hizo el idiota de Potter¡Se puso a seguirme¡Él muy maldito me empezó a perseguir solo para fastidiarme la vida¿Por qué demonios tendría que encontrarme con él, cuando lo único que quería era olvidarlo¿Habrá sido el destino¡Sí, claro! Como si existiera...

-Deja de seguirme.- le dije luego de un rato. ¿qué se creía para seguirme? No se lo iba a permitir, oh... NO!

-¿Y quién te sigue?- respondió altanero. ¿Ya he dicho que le odio? Pues en ese momento le odié aún más si se podía. Como era posible que ese cariño que sentí por él hace un rato se desvaneciera como el humo para dar paso al más terrible y hostil odio.

-¡Tú!- dije exasperada.

-Yo no te sigo, estoy caminando tranquilamente por aquí, ahora que tu vayas en la misma dirección que yo...- replicó él. ¿Cómo demonios se le ocurrían esas frases¡Aihs¡Además las decía tan calmadamente que exasperaba!. Debía de admitir que era un mono evolucionado, es decir: de orangután había pasado a gorila civilizado.

-¡AISH¡Esta bien, sigue por tu camino, Potter! – me di por vencida, ya no quería que me siguiera, necesitaba estar sola. Necesitaba sacármelo de la cabeza, y su presencia ahí no servía de mucho.

Me siguió. Hay que admitir que cuando quiere hacer enojar a alguien lo consigue y con creces.

-¡AGGG¿Por qué no te vas a ver a tus amigos, o a tu novia y me dejas en paz! – le dije de una carrera y muy enfadada, estaba apunto de tirármele encima y pegarle unos cuantos puñetazos por pesado.

-Nah... ¿para qué? Es mucho más divertido hacer enojar a mi enemiga ¿no crees?.- me dijo con un tono burlón tan desenfadado que me enojé aún más si se podía, y mi antes ganas de darle unos cuantos puñetazos, se transformaron en ganas locas de tirármele al cuello y ahorcarlo para que ya de plano dejara de molestar.

-¡NO¡No es más entretenido!- dije en voz alta y muy peligrosa. Si él hubiese sido mi hermana, ya estaría corriendo los 100 metros planos, solo para alejarse de mí. Pero él no, se quedó allí, todavía siguiéndome. ¡Necesitaba desesperadamente que se fuera! Quería llorar y gritar de rabia¡ sacármelo de la cabeza era lo único que pretendía en ese momento!- ¿Por qué no te vas? En serio me molestas.- agregué con un tono de voz aterrador, para ver si se asustaba o algo. No resultó.

-Mm... No me voy porque... ¿Me gusta molestarte?- respondió haciéndose el inocente. ¡Qué mentiroso! Más inocente es mi hermana, y que decir...

-¡UGGGGGHHHH! Como te odio, Potter... ¡Si pudiera te mataría aquí mismo!- dije, ya me estaba sacando de quicio, y lo de matarlo ya no me parecía tan descabellado. Miré a ambos lados del pasillo.

-¿Qué buscas?- preguntó titubeante. Mmm... así que le había dado miedo mi lado desquiciado ¿eh?.

-Mm... quizá algún testigo que pueda acusarme de un posible homicidio.- dije volviendo a mirar sus ojos. Tenía un brillo extraño, como de miedo.

-JAJAJA- rió falsamente.- Pues te costaría demasiado poder matarme, Evans... Además no querrás ir a Azkaban¿o sí?.- preguntó adoptando nuevamente su pose arrogante. ¿Pero que se creía el muy imbécil¡No por nada tenía un Extraordinario en DCAO!

-¿Y qué sabes tú?-dije sacando la varita de mi túnica.- nunca has tenido un duelo conmigo. Y lo de Azkaban, bueno... claro que lo aceptaría, con tal de librarme de ti, haría cualquier cosa.- agregué con una sonrisa burlona, comenzando a jugar con mi varita. Y si seguía con sus aires de grandeza ya no jugaría...

-¿Me estás retando, Evans?- dijo solemnemente, mientras sacaba su propia varita.

-¿Tú que crees?- dije alzando una ceja. Si quería guerra, la iba a tener, pero una guerra de verdad.

-Oh... no sabía que una prefecta, podía romper las reglas.- dijo con fingido interés. ¡Maldito desgraciado, No importa, no me iba a acobardar, por estar rompiendo las reglas.

-¡Petrificus totalus! – grité. El rayo que salió de mi varita casi le da por poco, pero el muy suertudo lo esquivó.

-¿Por qué no te callas y peleas?-le dije luego de atacarlo.

-Esta bien.-dijo preparando la varita, para pelear.

En ese momento escuché un maullido, y la única cosa en Hogwarts que maullaba y merodeaba por los pasillos, era la gata de Filch.

-¡Demonios!.- mascullé.

-Deja de lamentarte y corre.- dijo el imbécil de Potter. ¿ Y a qué no saben lo que hizo¡Me jaló del brazo! Y el muy idiota, descerebrado casi me lo arranca.

-¡Oye¡suéltame!- me quejé. Un poco más allá se escucho la voz de Filch. Era lo único que faltaba...

-¿Qué pasa, señora Norris?.

-¿Pero que haces¡Corre!- le dije a Potter, empezando a correr más rápido, salimos del pasadizo y torcimos a la izquierda, con la señora Norris unos metros más atrás.

-Aquí.- dijo Potter, abriendo una puerta. ¿Pero a qué no adivinan? La famosa puerta llevaba a un pequeño feo y oscuro ¡Armario¡Que Merlín me ampare!...

WoOoLaSsSs¿Cómo tan? Espero que muy pero requete bien, como yo, no estoy feliz pero tampoco triste sino que bien, y eso es buenísimo!. En fin, hablando del capi. ¿Qué les pareció, a mí si me gustó, no me costó demasiado escribirlo, tenía todas las ideas, y bueno el resultado me pareció bueno, Lily aceptó que le había gustado el beso y eso que fue un rozoncito imagínense lo que va a pasar cuando sea uno de verdad! Se desmaya seguro, jojo.. Bueno pequeñinas, espero que me dejen muchos y lindos Rewievs que si no, no actualizo muajajaja ( ¡Soy mala!) Nah... nu me hagan caso, soy una loca empedernida, pero no se puede hacer nada, ya me quedé así T-T. Como iba diciendo¿qué taba diciendo? o.O Ah sí, que se porten mal (por mí!) y que se cuiden muchito, y ammm, que estudien (como si yo lo hiciera...v.v' ). Eso Nus leemos en el próximo capi.! "¡Todos los baños!" by James

Y ahora a contestar reviews:

**leyla** : Holas¿Cómo tay? Espero que bien po', que weno que te gustó el capi anterior, espero que este igual te gustara, y sí son un poco cortos, pero es que mi cerebro ya no da para más T-T lo estiro y lo estiro, pero no. En fin... Nus leemos en el prox. chapi! Adeozz! (te cuidas)

**LaynaLore**: Hi, hi¿Qué tal gailla? Espero que muuy bien !. ¿Jamesito obsecionado? Quien sabe... a lo mejpr sí, a lo mejor no, ve tu a saber, jejeje. En fin que weno que te gustó el capi, ojalá que este tb! Bueno, nus leemos en el prox. chap! te cuidas! ARROZ!

**Hermione granger de potter**: WoOoLaSsS¿Cómo va la live? espero que bien!. Así que la leiste en fanautores ¿eh¡Que weno, así la sigues leyendo aquí y no quedas intrigada! Ya verás lo que pasa más adelante ¿eh?. Weno, weno te dejo que me están apurando (¬¬) Nus leemos¡Que estés bien y te cuidas! Adeoz!

**catorcchp** : Jajajajaja! Esa muerte! Pobre Melanny... jeje. Oh! que mal educada. Wolas¿Cómo tay gailla? Espero que muy bien! (Ahora sí). Bueno como te iba diciendo, pobre Melanny, aunque se lo merece! sí, ella no DEBE besar a Jamesito! No, no,no. ¡Tiene que morir! aunque no tan doloroso, nu soy tan mala, na más que la parata un rayo se electrocute y caiga al vacío, (XD, menos mal que no era mala . ). ¿James traumado? Mmm... Puede, le quedó gustando lo caxe (XD) jaja, Ya gailla, nu leemos ¿eh?. Que estès bien! Y te cuidas!. Adiosin!.

**Eris Malfoy**: Holas, holas¿Cómo tas? ojalá que muy bien. Y yo toy bien gracias por preguntar! sigo viva (o.o eso creo xD). Que weno que te gustara el chapi. y ojalá que este tb. ¿a que Lily está loca? jajaja, yo igual por eso la quiero... XD. Weno gailla, me voy que me apuran, Nus leemos! Te cuidas ¿Eh? Ciao!

**arelli-black**: WoOoLaSs¿Cómo tay? ojalá que bien . Que weno volver a leerte , y´así que fanautores va pa' largo ¿eh, puxa que fome po'. ¿Y la pàg, no te sube el fic? que rarúfico, ojalá que te lo suba pronto, por que ya quiero leer esos dos nuevos chapis que tienes. En fin... Nus leemos! Te cuidas! Adiosiño!

**Mia Arabella Malfoy**: Holas, holas¿Qué tal? Espero que bien . Que weno que te gustara el fic! y sí tantas peleeas y después disfrutaron tan poco T.T, pero weno, así es la vida! buahhh... T.T. Espero que nus leeamos pronto! te cuidas! y muchas gracias por el reviews! Adiosin! Y estudia harto .

**xoxotArI bLacKxoxo**: Hi, hi¿Cómo tay? espero que muuuuuuuy bien. Y sí Jamesito se ama, es súper egocentrico pero se le ama así jeje. Que weno que te gustara el xapi, espero que este también. y weno Nus leemos pos' Saludiños, y te cuidas harto! Adiosin! .

**Lioness Anne Evans**: WoOoLaSs¿qué tal ? Espero que muy bien ninia!. Que weno que te gustaran los xapis! ojalá que este también te agrade. Grax. por el reviews, y weno eso sería, nus leemos! Te cuidas ¿eh?. Adiosin!

Weno, weno, terminé! Muchas gracias a los 10 reviews, toy feliz! Y eso po' espero seguir leyendolas niñas! Y a todos los que quieran mandar uno, son bienvenidos n.n! Y weno eso sería todo por que me están apurando y luego no me dejan meterme al pc, así que nos leemos en el próx, xapi en este mismo canal y no sé si a la misma hora!. Sayitos! n.n


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclairmer:_** Ninguno de los protagonistas es mío, son de propiedada exclusiva de J.k Rowling, y yo osolo los uso por diversión, si ningún ánimo de lucro. ¡Lo juro! .

__

_**Capítulo 9¡Todos los baños!**_

Después de entrar en el pequeñísimo armario, que estaba lleno de cachivaches, agucé los oídos para escuchar mejor. A lo lejos se sentía un rengueo de pasos, que eran obviamente de Filch.

-¿No pudiste hallar un lugar más pequeño, Potter?- susurró la voz de la pelirroja, con un tono muy enfadado.

-No tuve mucho tiempo para buscarlo.- contesté enojado.

Y en ese preciso momento me di cuenta de lo cerca que estaba la pelirroja, no se sabía a la perfección donde empezaba mi cuerpo, parecíamos siameses. Como comprenderán, los nervios se empezaron a acumular. Si la pelirroja no se alejaba ya, la empujaría y terminaríamos más que castigados.

Su pelo me hacía cosquillas en el cuello, tragué saliva.

-E-Evans ¿Podrías alejarte un poco?.- dije con un susurro ronco. Estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que las hormonas no jugaran chueco.

-Claro, Potter. Como tengo taaaaaanto espacio, me correré para que su majestad se sienta más a gusto.- respondió sarcástica.

-Evans, no bromeo.- dije, si no se corría, halla ella.

Con toda la charla no nos habíamos enterado, que por fuera del armario se paseaba el animal más hermoso y querido del mundo entero (léase el sarcasmo) la señora Norris nos había descubierto, y nosotros sin darnos por enterados. Hasta que maulló, avisando a Filch.

-Demonios- dijo la pelirroja, pegándose más a mí, porque quería hecharse para atrás, pero daba la pequeña casualidad que ya no quedaba espacio, y me estaba aplastando.

-Evans, me ahogas.- dije conteniendo todo el oxigeno que había retenido, pero a la vez aliviado¡Había controlado mis hormonas!.

-así que aquí están los malandrines ¿No?, señora Norris. – dijo Filch al otro lado del armario. Ya estábamos muertos, por suerte que Dumbledore, no le había permitido utilizar sus castigos medievales.

¡PLAF!

Un ruido ensordecedor, como golpes de armaduras al caer se escucharon al otro lado del pasillo. Filch como es obvio siguió el ruido y su gata lo acompañó. Apenas se dejaron de escuchar los pasos de Filch en el corredor salimos del armario.

-¡Gracias a Merlín! –suspiró Evans, más relajada.- Y todo esto por tu culpa Potter.- agregó con un dedo acusador.

-¡Hey! A mí no se me ocurrió la genial idea de tener un duelo en medio de un pasillo, señorita "prefecta".- dije con sarcasmo.

-UGGGGH. ¡Muérete, Potter! Así le podrías hacer un favor al mundo.- dijo la pelirroja, con la cara roja de ira, comenzando a caminar con su sarta de libros y pergaminos.

-Por supuesto, solo por que tú me lo pides, Evans.- dije con sarcasmo, comenzando a caminar por el lado contrario. Había que salir luego de ese lugar si es que no quería que Filch me pillara.

Caminé unos tramos más allá, cuando oí la voz de mi gran amigo canuto.

-¿Qué hacías con la pelirroja, Prongsie?- preguntó con voz cantarina. ¿Cómo sabía él que estaba con Evans?

-¿Cómo sabías...?- comencé a preguntar, pero me vi interrumpido por el geto mudo de Remus, al levantar el mapa del merodeador. –Oh... – caí en la cuenta, de inmediato. Pero para salir de apuros, pregunté por mi pequeño amigo que no se veía.- ¿Y Peter?

-No cambies de tema... ¿Así que tenías una amante y no nos lo habías dicho?- inquirió nuevamente Sirius con un tonillo de maruja burlona que no me gustó demasiado.

-En primer lugar, no tengo ninguna amante, además si me buscara a una, por supuesto que no sería Evans.- respondí serio.- En segundo lugar, si tuviera una amante, lo que es remotamente imposible, porque a casi toda la población femenina de Hogwarts le cae bien Melanny, te lo contaría.- agregué ya más relajado.

-Una pregunta¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí parados?.- dijo Remus.

-Pues, esperar a James ¿no?- dijo Sirius.- pero como ya llegó, vamos a gastarle la bromita a Snivellus, todavía nos queda media hora.- agregó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡A qué esperamos!- exclamé, y comenzamos a andar para encontrarnos con nuestra víctima.- y ahora sí díganme¿Y Peter?.

-Bueno...- comenzó Remus, mientras Sirius se reía.- El pobre Peter, se fue castigado con Filch, ya sabes...

-¿ No me digas que él fue el que tiró las armaduras?- pregunté atónito, mi gran amigo Peter me había salvado.

-En realidad, fue Canuto.- dijo Remus. Puff, ya sabía yo que no había sido Peter, pero me había hecho ilusión.

-Y entonces¿por qué se lo llevaron a él.?- pregunté.

-¡Porque el muy tarado se enredó en la armadura y no podía correr!- dijo Sirius, riéndose.- lo hubieras visto como chillaba.- agregó.- Pobre Peter.- dijo más serio.

-Sí pobre Peter.- dije sintiéndome mal por mi amigo.- Aunque me hubiese gustado verlo.- agregué con una sonrisa cómplice.

Los tres soltamos una carcajada, hasta que Sirius nos interrumpió pegándonos unos codazos en las costillas, a mí y a Remus, ya que Canuto estaba en medio. Lo miré extrañado, y Sirius hizo unos movimientos con la cabeza para mostrarnos algo.

Y ahí iba, el chico más feo y moquillento de Hogwarts, Severus Snape se paseaba tranquilamente con su mochila al hombro, ajeno a lo que le esperaba. ¡JA! Pobre Slytherin MUAJAJAJA.

Sirius y yo avanzamos rápidamente, mientras Remus se quedaba un poco más atrás para avisarnos si venía alguien.

-¿Qué pasa Quejicus¿Porque tan solitario?- dijo Sirius burlón, logrando que nuestra víctima sacara su varita.

-¿Dejaste a tu señor solo Quejicus¿Malfoy se podrá limpiar los mocos, solo, sin tu compañía?- dije siguiendo la burla de Sirius.

-Déjenme en paz, si no quieren que les tire una maldición.- dijo Quejicus levantando la varita.

-Vaya, vaya... que susceptible estás hoy, Quejicus.- dijo Sirius.- nosotros solo te veníamos a saludar. ¿No me digas que te dejó tu novia? Y por eso no tratas así.-agregó. Hubiesen visto la cara de Snape, se transformaba minuto a minuto.

-Qué va, si este no tiene novia, Canuto.- dije, divertido.- ¿A qué no Snape? A no ser que sea una mosca a la que le agrade tu olor.

Sirius se largo a reír, justo en el instante en el que a Snape, se le contorsionaba la cara, era un espectáculo digno de fotografiar, pero el pelo grasiento no se iba a quedar callado.

-Cállate, estúpido engreído.- le dijo a Sirius mientras levantaba la varita y lanzaba un hechizo, por suerte lo paré antes de que llegara a mi amigo.

-¡James! – llamó Remus.- Profesora McGonagall a las tres.

-Demonios- masculló Sirius.

-Bueno, Snivellus, nos vemos la próxima vez.- dije, no sin antes enviarle un "Levicorpus" que le dejo flotando de cabeza en medio del pasillo.

-¿No crees que a Quejicus le hace falta un cambio de ropa interior?- preguntó Sirius, como quién no quiere la cosa.

-Sí por supuesto, ya va siendo hora de que se cambie los calzoncillos.- le di la razón.

-¡Chicos McGonagall, ya se acerca!.- apremió Remus.

-¡Evanesco!- dijo Sirius apuntando los calzoncillos de Snape, mientras comenzábamos a correr.

-¡ME LAS PAGARÁN! – gritó Snape, mientras corríamos.

-¡Señor Snape, que es esto!- escuché que exclamaba la voz de la jefa de mi casa, mientras doblábamos por unos de los pasillos.

Cuando ya estuvimos más calmados comenzamos a reír como posesos, lo malo fue no poder ver la cara de McGonagall al encontrarse con semejante espectáculo. ¡JAJAJA!

Después de terminar de reír, corrimos a clases de pociones. Llegamos minutos antes que Slughorn, y Remus por su parte se fue a clases de Runas avanzadas, pociones nunca se le había dado bien...

Miré donde poder sentarnos, y vi a Melanny haciendo señas para que nos sentáramos a su lado, así que tuvimos que irnos hacia allá.

La morsa, se puso a dar indicaciones de inmediato. ¡Puff! Si este ramo no fuera obligatorio para entrar de Auror, no lo tomaría, que manera de odiar el calor de los calderos, y los olores asquerosos de las pociones viscosas¡Puaj!. En fin... el profesor nos dijo que debíamos hacer cualquier poción que no se hubiese hecho en clases. Así que con la técnica merodeadora, tomé el libro de pociones y abrí una página cualquiera, con suerte salía una poción nunca hecha.

¡Eureka! Salió una poción que el profesor nunca comentó, ni siquiera la había escuchado antes: "Amortentia".

Así que preparé los ingredientes y me puse manos a la obra. Lo malo es que Melanny, que estaba a mi lado, se le ocurrió la "Gran idea" de copiarme la poción.

-¡Mi amor, estás haciendo amortentia!.- dijo "feliz", aunque yo no le veía su lado amable esto de estar preparando dicha poción.- ¿Lo haces para hacer más fuerte nuestro amor?- agregó haciendo un pestañeo extraño. De seguro le había entrado algo en os ojos, y por eso preguntaba tamaña estupidez.

Hacer mas fuerte nuestro amor... ¡JA!. Ahora me entraba la duda de para qué demonios servía la poción. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue mirarla con cara perdida.

-No te preocupes Jamsie, yo haré la misma y así, después de terminarla, yo me tomaré la tuya y tú la mía.- dijo Melanny aun con el pestañeo de ojos.

-Pues la verdad me da igual si haces o no la poción.- dije.- Pero esto no me lo tomo ni amarrado. ¿ok?.

No, no, no, ni loco me tomaba esa extraña cosa que se estaba formando en el caldero.

Melanny hizo, sus ya conocidos pucheros, pero me negué nuevamente a tomarme la cosa que se estaba cociendo en el caldero.

-Está bien. No te lo tomes.- dijo enfurruñada. Y así se puso a hacer la bendita poción.

Después de media hora mirando la poción, y revolviendo, con todo el horrible calor que había en la mazmorra, se nos acercó Slughorn.

Primero pasó por el caldero de Sirius, recordándole como siempre que le hubiera gustado tenerlo en su casa con menudo talento que profesaba. Y Sirius, como siempre, bufando y diciéndole que ni muerto se iba a la sucia casa de las serpientes.

Luego se acercó al caldero de Melanny, y alabó su buen trabajo.

-¡Una digna Ravenclaw!.- dijo con una sonrisa. Que Melanny devolvió feliz.

-Veamos, Potter.- dijo cuando miró mi caldero. - ¡Oh! Veo que haces la misma poción que la señorita Watson. Aunque está más avanzada. Está muy bien. Muy bien.

-Gracias, profesor.- dije.

Y así Slughorn siguió por el resto de los puestos.

-Maldito viejo, decir que ¡yo!, me fuera a su casa. ¡Ja! Como si fuera una asquerosa serpiente...- masculló Sirius a mi lado.

Y así siguió mascullando cosas contra Slughorn, hasta que se acabó la clase, lo malo es que yo no tenía idea de lo que me deparaba el destino, bueno Slughorn en realidad.

-Señor Potter, señorita Watson.- dijo la vieja morsa, con su sonrisa bonachona.- Ya que han hecho la misma poción, pueden hacer el informe juntos- al decirlo Melanny lanzó un chillido extraño y asintió fervientemente.- ¡jaja! Pero no serán solo ustedes dos, lo harán en conjunto con la señorita Evans. Ella ha preparado la misma poción.- agregó, con una sonrisa y luego se retiró.

-¡Vaya! Haremos el informe con Evans.- dijo Melanny contenta.- Ella es muy inteligente, nos ayudará mucho.

-Sí, que bien ¿no?.- dije irónico. Eso era ultimo que hubiese querido. ¡Un trabajo con Evans, y Melanny! Soy hombre muerto...

-Sirius, vamonos. Melanny nos vemos después.- dije. Y con Sirius salimos de la mazmorra.

-¡Que suerte tienes compadre!- dijo Sirius.- Te tocó hacer el informe, con tu novia y la amante.

-Sirius... Que ella no es nada mío, es más la odio.- le dije.

-Claro... la odias taaaaaaaanto, que, por esas casualidades de la vida te escondes con ella en un armario.- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Sirius, me estás hartando.- dije serio.- Además, Evans apareció un día cualquiera y hirió mi orgullo masculino. No puedo dejar eso así ¿no crees?

-Bueno, has lo que quieras.- dijo Sirius.- y Ahora te dejo SOLO con tu "Enemiga".- agregó empezando a caminar más rápido.

-Con mi enemiga... ¡Pero si...- comencé a decir siguiendo con la mirada a Sirius. Y ahí delante de mi amigo venía la pelirroja, la cual le sonrió he hizo un gesto extraño como de saludo.

De repente algo me iluminó, quizá a Evans le gustaba Sirius... o quizá no, mmm, si a ella le gustaba Sirius, podría vengarme como la gente, por lo que me hizo.

-Potter, que bueno que te encuentro. – dijo Evans altaneramente al acercarse.

-Yo no pienso lo mismo.- dije. Y Evans inmediatamente se puso de un color carmín. De la rabia supongo.

-Mira, maldito engreído, me da gusto encontrarte, porque ahorita mismo te vas a cumplir tu castigo. – dijo con veneno en cada sílaba.

-¡¿Castigo?! Yo no tengo ningún castigo.- dije comenzando a caminar.

-¡HEY!.- dijo Evans alcanzándome.- ¡Claro que tienes un castigo y si no lo cumples, le diré a McGonagall! Así que mejor hazme caso, si es que no quieres perder otra tarde de entrenamiento...- dijo, termiando con una sonrisa cínica.

¡MALDITA PELIRROJA! Como la odio, tenía que pensar mis posibilidades, si ella avisaba a McGonagall, perdería dos tardes en vez de una. Así que lo mejor era seguir a Evans.

Bufé.

-Está bien, Evans. Tú ganas. – dije conteniendo el enfado a duras penas. La pelirroja sonrió con suficiencia.- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-¡Oh! Algo muy fácil... Solamente limpiar todos los baños del segundo piso.- dijo con una sonrisa.- ¡Ah! Y para que no los dejes a media, yo te acompañaré.

-¡JA¿Estás enferma¡Ni loco limpio todos los baños!- dije enfadado. ¿Qué se creía esa "bruja"?

-Bueno, entonces iré a avisar a la profesora McGonagall.- dijo comenzando a caminar.

-¡Evans! Está bien, ya voy, ya voy. – dije. ¡Maldita niña, ya me las iba a pagar!.

¿Saben cuanto rato estuve en los baños con esa mandona pegada a mí¡Toda la maldita noche! Pero eso no se quedaba así¡Claro que no!. Esa Evans me la pagaría y muy caro. Ya iba a descubrir su lado débil. Así que Evans ¡Mejor cuídate porque James Potter va por venganza!.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¡¡Holas!! Por fin subí el capítulo. ¡Perdón por el graaann atraso!. Es que la verdad no había tenido ni una pisquita de inspiración. Como que mi muso se esfumó. Pero weno, más vale tarde que nunca ¿no?. Espero que el capi. Les gustara, a mí no me convenció mucho, pero eso salió un más. ¡Ah...! apuesto que algunas creían que pasaría algo "extraño" en el armario ¿eh?, pues no pasó nada, es que con el miedo... échenle la culpa a Filch, jejeje. Bueno las dejo¡Se portan mal por mí!. Y nos leemos en el próximo chap. "Limpia Potter" by Lily . Adiosin!

ahora los reviews:

**leyla:** Holas¿cómo tas? Espero que súper bien. ¿verdad que es lindo que acepten sus sentimientos? jeje. Sipis. Oye muchas gracias por el review. Y... Perdón por la demora. u.u, ojalá que este capi, fuera de tu agrado. Weno nus leemos! Te cuidas! . Sayitos!

**xoxotArI bLacKxoxo**: WoOoLas¿Cómo tay? Tanto time T-T Espero que ti muy bien. Que weno que te gustara el capi. anterior ojalá que este tb. . Así que querias estar en el armario ¿eh? ajaja, pero no pasó nada del otro mundo, si estos niños pasan puro peleando... ¡ojala el destino haga algo para que cambie! jeje. Oye perdón por tardar mucho... es que la inspiración no llegaba, mi muso me abandonó cruelmente T.T. Pero weno. Nos leemos ¿eh? Te cuidas! Adiosin!

**LaynaLore**: hi, hi¿cómo tay? Espero que muy bien!. ¿Lily obsecionada? Ja! puede ser ¿eh?, quién sabe? jiji. ¡No le arrancó ninguna oreja a James! Eso fue un milagro!! aunque casi casi se la arranca, mira que tiene suerte mi Jamesito. jeje. Ya loquilla Nus leemos! Te cuidas! Sayitos!

**arelli-black**: Holas¿Como tay gailla? espero que bien!. Oye parece que aun no subes tu fic, así que... claro que me lo puedes manadar y yo lo subo, no tengo ningún problema, aquí te paso mi mail: nikky. . Yap, nus tamos leyendo!! Te cuidas! Sayitos!

**Hermione granger de potter**: WoOoOlAsS¿Cómo tay gailla? Espero que muy bien!. Pos no pasó mucho en el armario, solo pelearon, jejje. Que weno que te gustara el capi, ojalá este tambien te agrade. Ah! Y disculpa por la demora... Weno nus leemos!! Te cuidas! Adiosin!

**Lioness Anne Evans**: Holas¿Cómo has estado? espero que muy bien! Oye gracias por el reviewv, y por haber elido el chap.!! Weno nus leemos pos. Te cuidas Adios!

**golonvale:** Hola descaro con patas! que tal? Así que mandando un new review ¿eh?. Gracias po. Oye que es eso de "Diantres" ¡Que antiguo! Parece que te ha hecho mal la edad, no quieres que te regale tb un trivitana Q 10 ?? XD!!!. ¿quién fue el mentiroso que te dijo que escribía todo el día? Nunca tanto po' gailla!! Ya me voe. Nus vemos!! A dos puestos. Adiosin!

**catorcchp** : Bienvenido sea tu review!! jajja Holas¿cómo hay estado gailla? Tantas lunas¡¡Eres el reviews 50!! Wow!! Soy felíz!! Pobre Melanny la odias con todo tu cucharon, pobresita, morir así T.T, aunque se lo merece por besar a MI cof, cof, perdón el Jamesito de Lily XD. ¡Que bueno que te gustara el capi. ojala que este tb!! Y bueno Michael (así se llama me equivoqué al escribirlo . ) no sé lo que es, podría ser que fuera un pretendiente, o quizá no¿quién sabe?, jeje, ya veremos que se da con este personaje... Oye repecto a tu idea... me la podrías haber dado ¬¬ vez que se me fue el muso T.T, jajaja. Weno y respecto a lo de tu estudio... mmm... no te lo pediré, bastante has de tener con el cole... jeje. Ya te dejo... Te cuidas! Nus leemos .Sayitos!!

Weno, weno, nus vemos en el prox. capi. que espero no demorarme tanto... Cuidense muxo!! Nus leemos!! ARROZ!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Del Odio al Amor ¿un paso o mil?**_

_**Disclaimer:** OJO todos los personajes conocidos son de J.K Rowling, yo solo los uso por diversión y sin ningún ánimo de lucro._

_**Capitulo 10: **_

_**¡Limpia Potter!**_

Estábamos en el feo armario, yo me encontraba asustadísima, primera vez que me escapaba del conserje para no ser castigada¡era el colmo! Yo era una prefecta y por ende debía de dar el ejemplo ¿no?. ¿Y dónde estaba en ese momento¡Ni más ni menos que con Potter! Y más encima en una armario, lleno de cachivaches, sucio y mal oliente. Esto, además, se podría prestar para malos entendidos, porque claro, un chico y una chica en un armario ultra pequeño solo se veía en casos de Mmm... ¿desesperación hormonal?. UFF... ya me estaba dando claustrofobia y los pasos de Filch se acercaban más y más. Con el susto ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba tan cerca de Potter, hasta que sentí su respiración pausada sobre mi cabeza.

-¿No pudiste hallar un lugar más pequeño, Potter?- susurré enfadada, no me gustaba para nada estar tan cerca de ese Papanatas.

-No tuve mucho tiempo para buscarlo.- contestó ofuscado.

Bufé de desesperación. El miedo me corroía, y los pasos de Filch se seguían acercando. ¡Demonios! Si me pillaban, quizá hasta me quitaran mi estatus de prefecta. ¡No! Eso no podía ser, Melanny se sentiría en las nubes de la felicidad, y no me la podría sacar de encima en todo lo que quedaba de año. ¡Dios¡Qué había hecho yo para merecer esto! Sí lo sé, conocer a Potter y sus orangutadas.

-E-Evans ¿Podrías alejarte un poco?.- dijo Potter, con una voz un poco ronca. Lo dicho, Potter no era más idiota porque no había nacido antes¿Cómo se le ocurría pedirme que me corriera, siendo que no tenía ni el más mínimo espacio ni siquiera para moverme?.

-Claro, Potter. Como tengo taaaaaanto espacio, me correré para que su majestad se sienta más a gusto.- respondí sarcástica.

-Evans, no bromeo.- dijo. ¿No bromeaba¡Pues yo tampoco! Además no estaba muy a gusto estando a su lado, pero ni que remedio si con suerte se podía meter una aguja en ese armario, y el muy patudo quería que me corriera. ¡Iba listo!

Miré por la rendija de la puerta, pues no se oía nada. Aunque grande fue mi decepción al oír luego de un milisegundo el maúllo del animal más feo y raquítico de Hogwarts. La señora Norris estaba avisando a Filch donde nos encontrábamos. ¡Maldita gata!

-Demonios- mascullé, no quería que me pillaran he inconscientemente me corrí para atrás, lamentablemente había un "pequeño" problema, y es que Potter se encontraba tras mío...

-Evans, me ahogas.- dijo medio ahogado. ¿Y qué si lo ahogaba? No era tan malo, después de todo, así me podría librar de él.

-así que aquí están los malandrines ¿No?, señora Norris. – escuché que decía Filch al otro lado del armario. ¡Santo Merlín! Ya estábamos muertos, Filch nos fusilaría, y McGonagall haría lo propio colgándome en el gran comedor como exhibición, de la prefecta más corrupta.

¡PLAF!

Un ruido de latas al caer se escuchó a lo lejos. Crucé los dedos para que Filch siguiera el ruido. ¡Y gracias a Dios lo hizo!. Fue un alivio bastante grande, además su odiosa gata lo siguió. Escuché por un momento, esperando a que el rengueo de Filch ya no se oyera. Luego de percatarme que no había nadie en ese pasillo, salí más rápido que un pestañeo.

-¡Gracias a Merlín! –suspiré relajada, ya no moriría, ni quedaría como la "prefecta más corrupta del año" Eso era bueno.- Y todo esto por tu culpa Potter.-Le reclamé al simio que estaba a mi lado, si no hubiese sido por que a él se le ocurrió la "genial" idea de seguirme por el castillo esto no hubiera pasado, pero ¡No! Al señor Potter tenía que ocurrírsele hincharme las narices.

-¡Hey! A mí no se me ocurrió la genial idea de tener un duelo en medio de un pasillo, señorita "prefecta".- dijo con sarcasmo. ¿Pero qué se creía el muy estúpido? Era obvio que yo estallaría, no todos los días tengo que aguantar a un mamarracho detrás de mí.

-UGGGGH. ¡Muérete, Potter! Así le podrías hacer un favor al mundo.- dije iracunda, comenzando a caminar. ¡Maldito Potter¡Me había echado a perder toda mi gloriosa hora libre.

-Por supuesto, solo por que tú me lo pides, Evans.- dijo con sarcasmo, comenzando a caminar por el lado contrario.

Uf... por fin me había librado de Potter, al menos por ahora, eso era bueno. ¿Y ahora que demonios hacía? Luego tendría la clase de pociones avanzadas, eso era un fastidio, tenía que tener al profesor Slughorn pegado a mí toda la clase, claro como él dice que soy "la mejor". Pues para mí que está chalado, la verdad yo solo soy buena en pociones porque... porque tengo que ganarle a Melanny, por supuesto.

Miré mi reloj de pulsera, y aún me quedaba una media hora para hacer lo que fuera, pero no tenía que hacer, además la biblioteca ya me quedaba muy lejos. Suspiré aburrida, mejor comenzaba ya el camino hacía las mazmorras.

-¿Qué tal? – dijo una voz apacible, que me sacó del ensimismamiento.

-¡Michel! – me giré sorprendida. Ya era la segunda vez que me lo encontraba en el día.- ¿De donde apareciste?- pregunté.

Él me miró extrañado.

-Venía detrás de ti hace como diez minutos.- dijo.

-Vaya...- comenté. Si que había pasado un tiempo, y no me había ni enterado.- y... ¿A dónde vas?

-A pociones.- dijo.

-¡Genial!, yo también voy hacía allá. – dije contenta, ya no iría sola, no es por nada pero las mazmorras son terroríficas.

-Vamos juntos entonces.- dijo con una sonrisa. Ese chico me estaba cayendo de maravillas.

Caminamos juntos todo el trayecto y me enteré de que era de descendencia muggle ¡al igual que yo!, tenía dos hermanos, uno de ellos mago como él y el otro muggle. El chaval era muy simpático, además de guapo, hasta debía de tener un club de fans, como Potter y Sirius.

Michael también juega al quidditch, es el guardián de su equipo, yo no me entero mucho de que va eso del quidditch pero escuché todo lo que me decía, algo de no sé qué de un partido el sábado, con Gryffindor, me dijo que le fuera a ver, que ellos ganarían, lo puse en duda, aunque Potter sea un capullo integral, hay que reconocer que el chico siempre hace ganar al equipo, porque o si no, no habrían los tremendos festejos en la sala común luego de los partidos ¿no?.

-Este año va a ganar Ravenclaw, te lo aseguro.- dijo con una sonrisa. Yo por toda respuesta me encogí de hombros, haya él si quiere hacerse falsas ilusiones ¿no?.

Por fin llegamos a la aula de pociones, una de las mazmorras más lúgubres, pero bueno hay que atenerse a lo que nos depara el duro y feo destino, y si ahí se tenían que hacer clases, pues había que hacerlas. Con Michael nos sentamos en los últimos puestos, con eso de que me tenía que esconder de Potter, se me pegó sentarme o en los últimos bancos o en los rincones, así no me veía, y resultó todos esos años, bueno menos este, claro está.

Al rato de estar sentados llegó Sirius, junto con Potter, la verdad no puedo entender como se junta con ese gorila sin cerebro¿Qué le hallaría de interesante? A lo mejor y estudia el comportamiento primate, Jajaja¿se imaginan? Juajuajua.

Yo pensaba que esas clases de Pociones avanzadas serían tan aburridas como todas las que he tenido antes. Pero me equivoqué.

Como siempre, el profesor Slughorn llegaba tan contento de la vida, que daba un poco de envidia mirarlo, pero este día había algo extraño, y claro un plan macabro para amargarme la vida, dicho sea de paso, se estaba gestando en su viejo y decrépito cerebro de morsa. Sí, sí, le dije morsa ¿y qué? Lo que me hizo es para que se ganara mi desprecio y hostilidad de por vida.

Pero bueno, la clase comenzó, el profesor muy amablemente nos sonrió, y nos dijo que este día debíamos hacer cualquier poción que nos llamara la atención, y que no hubiéramos hecho en su clase, y que por supuesto se pudiera terminar en esas horas, y que luego haríamos un informe de la poción elegida. Hasta ahí la clase iba bien, pero lo que vino después fue lo más horrible de mi existencia...

Empecé a hojear mi libro de pociones, y encontré una poción en especial, que cumplía con todos los requisitos pedidos por el profesor, así que, me puse manos a la obra y la comencé.

-Muy bien, señorita Evans.- me felicitó Slughorn.- Siempre he pensado que deberías haber quedado en mi casa.- agregó amablemente, yo le sonreí por cortesía, ni loca me iba a la casa de las serpientes, no, no, son muy rastreras.

-Gracias profesor, pero prefiero Gryffindor.- dije sonriente.

-Bueno y que te dio por hacer Amortentia. ¿Acaso quieres enamorar a alguien?. – preguntó.

-Jaja... como cree profesor.- contesté un poco roja¿Cómo se le ocurre preguntar esas cosas?.

Slughorn sonrió, e iba a seguir su camino cuando creo, que recordó algo porque se volteó hacia mí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como si me fuera a dar una noticia estupenda.

-Lily, querida.- dijo sin borrar su sonrisa-. Tengo una estupenda noticia.- no decía yo...- ¡Tienes pareja para el informe!.- exclamó feliz.

-¿Cómo dice?- dije cuando asimile su "estupenda noticia".

-Eso, pues. Que tienes una pareja, bueno una no, en realidad dos. – dijo Slughorn.- ¿O acaso no quieres?-. dijo un poco suspicaz. ¡Qué come que adivina!, lástima que no le podía responder así a un profesor...

-Oh, no, no. No es eso, para nada.- mentí.

-¡Qué bien, qué bien! Entonces trabajaras con Potter y Watson.- dijo.

¡¿CÓMO¿Escuché bien? No, no, debo haber escuchado mal, sí, eso debe ser, porque yo nunca trabajaría con esa parejita de orangutanes, NO, NO¡CLARO QUE NO!.

-¿Dijo usted Potter y Watson?.- pregunté dubitativa.

-Sí. Ellos también hacen Amortentia.- respondió.

Desde ese día tan miserable, es que mi odio hacia la vida a aumentado, nunca pensé que eso pudiera ocurrir, pero ya ven, por eso es que está el dicho: "Nunca digas nunca".

Y lo peor de todo es que eso no quedó así, yo pensaba que a lo mejor, con la vejez, a Slughorn, se le olvidaba decirles a Potter y a Melanny que tenían un trabajo conmigo, pero descubrí que ni por más viejo que estuviera Slughorn, iba a deshacerme del tremendo lío en el que el destino me había metido. ¡Puff! Ya sabía yo que ese día estaba siendo horripilante, pero me iba a vengar y nada menos que en mi enemigo declarado. Potter, tendría un castigo avasallador, y solo para él¡MUAJAJAJA!.

Salí de la mazmorra junto con Michael. Íbamos tan bien hablando, que se me había olvidado el castigo de Potter, así que me devolví, no sin antes despedirme de Michael.

Al ir de vuelta vi que venían Sirius y Potter, adelante conversando, alguna tarugada de hombres supongo. Sirius se adelantó así que al cruzarse conmigo aproveché de saludarlo. Seguí caminando hasta quedar de frente con el odioso de Potter.

-Potter, que bueno que te encuentro. –dije mirando a Potter fijamente.

-Yo no pienso lo mismo.- dijo el idiota de Potter. ¿Pero que se creerá que a mí me encanta encontrarme con orangutanes salvajes?

-Mira, maldito engreído, me da gusto encontrarte, porque ahorita mismo te vas a cumplir tu castigo. – dije enojada.

-¡¿Castigo?! Yo no tengo ningún castigo.- dijo Potter, comenzando a caminar. ¡JA! De esta no s eme escapaba¡no señor!.

-¡HEY!.- dije alcanzándolo- ¡Claro que tienes un castigo y si no lo cumples, le diré a McGonagall! Así que mejor hazme caso, si es que no quieres perder otra tarde de entrenamiento...- dije terminando con mi mejor sonrisa. ¿Y a hora que haría el idiota¡JAJAJA! Lo atrapé, vil y cruelmente. ¡Me amo!

Bufó.

-Está bien, Evans. Tú ganas. – dijo con la cara contraída. Sonreí con suficiencia. ¡La Venganza es taaan dulce!- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-¡Oh! Algo muy fácil... Solamente limpiar todos los baños del segundo piso.- dije con dulzura en cada sílaba- ¡Ah! Y para que no los dejes a media, yo te acompañaré.

-¡JA¿Estás enferma¡Ni loco limpio todos los baños!- dijo con enfadado. ¡Creía que lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente¡Pobre Potter!

-Bueno, entonces iré a avisar a la profesora McGonagall.- dije comenzando a caminar. ¡a ver que haces!

-¡Evans! Está bien, ya voy, ya voy. – dijo. Jajajaja. Ahora verá lo que es sufrir. Juju.

Eso fue lo mejor que había hecho en mi vida. Hice sufrir al idiota de Potter toda la noche. ¡Lo tenía como mi lacayo personal! Hubiesen visto como reclamaba. Ahora mi frase favorita es: "Limpia, Potter" JAJAJA. Que pena... Se lo tenía bien merecido, por creerse el rey del mundo. Yo sé que intentará vengarse, pero si lo hace, se las verá conmigo. ¡Potter te has topado con tu piedra en el zapato!.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

WoOoLaSs¿Qué tal¿Cómo han estado? Espero que muuuuuuuuuyyyy bien ! Aquí un new capi. De este loco fic. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Este tb me costó escribirlo, y tampoco me gustó muxo! T-T ¡Muso dónde estás!. Oye pobre Lily ¿no? Mire que justo le toca hacer el informe con Melanny y con Jamesito, pero él no es tanto como con Melanny! Ojala se enferme y falte a la junta para el job. ¿qué les parece? Un accidente extraño... Muajajja. Que mala... Ya los dejo¡olvídenme¡¡NO!! Perdón... ¡No me olviden! Ahora sí, jejeje. Oye se cuidan ¿eh? Y estudien mucho, que yo lo tengo que hacer obligada, T-T, así no las obligan y son más felices que yo... JAJA. Bueno, ahora síp. ¡Adiosin!

Contestación de Reviews:

**xoxotArI bLacKxoxo:** Hi, hi¿cómo tas gailla? Espero que muuuuuuuy bien . Siempre he dicho que la venganza nunk es buena mata el alma y la envenena, pero ¿quién soy yo para decir eso ? jaja. Y con respecto a mi muso, mm bueno si que es guapo ¿eh?, y se me ha perdido, no lo encuentro, TT si es que lo ves le dices que lo necesito, él es alto, moreno y beio!! jaja. Ya gailla ojlá te gustara el chap. Nus leemos en el próximo. Adiosin!! Te cuidas .

**Hermione granger** de potter. Holas, holas¿como tas? espero que súper bîen. ¡Qué weno que te guste el fic, y no teno idea cuando estos chiquillos se van a llevar bien... o.oU eso se lo pregunto a mi muso, y da la casualidad de que no se a aparecido por aquí!! ¬¬ es una mala persona T-T. XD. Ya loquilla nus leemos en el próx. chap. Que estés bien! Sayitos

**Ray Lae Alfori**: WoOoLasSs¿Cómo tas? espero que bein pos. Y sí ya era hora de que actualizara... me demoré un resto jaja. pero en fin.. Y en el armario no pasó nada, sip pero no te preocupes que ya puede pasar más adelante, toy segura de que hay más armarios... jaja. weno  
espero que te agradara el chap. Nus leemos!! TE cuidas! Aioz

**knockturnalley7**: WAAAZZA!! XD ¿Cómo tas? Espero que ultra bien . acá ta el capi!! jeje, me demoré un poco ¿no?. No teno idea cuando abren Fanautores. Bueno te cuidas, y nus leemos el próx, chap. Xaups

**Summerh**: Konishiwa¿Qué tal? espero que bien. Que weno que te gustara el fic, y sip, el nombresito que se me ocurrió, jeje, la media mezcal jaja. En fin... Te cuidas. Nus leemos. Xaox.

**golonvale** : JAJAJA Calentina nu más po'. juajuaajau. o.ô mayores?? Tú? AHH!! verdad que eres anciana se me había olvidado¿te apetece un corega? XD. Oye gracias por mandar reviews . ¿De verdad mejoro? Wow! jaja. y que se supoe que vas a hacer si dejo de escribir? o.ô atretevete a hacer algo te arrepentirás, jojojo. ya nus vemos loquilla. Te cuidas. Sayonara!! .

Listo!! terminé de contestar reviews. muxas gracias a todos los que se dan un tiepito para mandarlos, y tb gracias a los que leen el fic, se les agradece un monton . Y bueno, nos veremos en el próx. capítulo en este mismo canal!! ARROZ!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Ojo pestaña y ceja todos los personajes conocidos son de J.K, yo sólo los uso por diversión y sin ningún ánimo de lucro.

**Capítulo 11:**

"_**Buscando la debilidad de Evans"**_

¿Saben lo que se siente estar toda la noche de fiesta y al otro día no dormir nada? Pues bien, eso mismito siento yo ahora, lo malo, es que ni siquiera disfruté la noche en una fiesta con lindas chicas y bebiendo hasta emborrachar, sino, que estuve con mi peor enemiga limpiando baños como poseso. ¿Qué linda noche, no les parece? Puff... si tan solo Evans no hubiese sido tan prepotente, estaría durmiendo hace más de dos horas¡pero no!, la pelirroja se ensañó en que estuviera toda la bendita noche acatando sus ordenes como si fuera su cadete.

Y ahora en clases aguantando el sueño como un mártir, pobre de mis admiradoras tendrán que verme como el humano que soy, ojeroso y somnoliento, pero no importa la culpable de esto se acordará de mí, todos los días de su vida, Muajajajaja.

Y ahí estaba la culpable de mi horrendo aspecto, con cara de sueño, claro ella también tubo que pasar la noche en vela, pero lo que me revienta es que es su rostro lleva una permanente sonrisa de triunfo, aunque se borrará muy pronto, cuando descubra su punto débil, jajaja, algo muy fácil, solo tengo que pulir algunos detalles para que mi plan tenga los resultados esperados.

-James toma apuntes. –dijo Melanny apremiante a mi lado.

Bufé, claro tenía que tomar apuntes del tema más conocido por mí, no en balde soy animago... ¡Demonios acaso tenía que venir a salir, justo con la chica más pesada para los deberes¡Oh, Merlín¿Qué he hecho para merecer semejante trato? Esta bien, estoy exagerando un poco, pero es que Melanny me saca de quicio¡Ni siquiera la pelirroja toma apuntes! En realidad nadie está tomando apuntes... Pero Melanny sí, y yo tengo que seguir su ejemplo... ¡Al diablo! Mejor dormiré, al fin y al cabo nadie excepto Melanny podría enterarse.

-¡James!- escuché que me llamaban. Tenía tanto sueño que me costó un poco abrir los párpados.- ¡James!- de nuevo la imperiosa voz y un remezón llegó a mi cabeza. ¡Demonios, tenían que despertarme justo ahora!.

-Creo que está en el séptimo sueño.- escuché que otra voz decía.

-No lo creo Remus. Solo hay que remecerlo un poco y despertará.

-quizá que se entretuvo haciendo anoche...

-Nada de tu incumbencia, Canuto...- dije levantando la vista y dando un bostezo impresionante.

-¡Hasta que despiertas! –dijo Remus-. Hay que ir a clases, o llegaremos tarde y ahí sí que la veremos...

Bufé...

-Está bien, está bien...- me paré para seguir a mis amigos.

¡Qué ganas de irme a la camita! Pero no puedo, por las malditas clases... Esto me lo gano por ser encantadoramente bueno para las bromas, bueno en realidad no fue una broma, en realidad sí, la que le hicimos al chico ese.

Al seguir caminando nos cruzamos con la pelirroja que hablaba muy amenamente con un tipo de Ravenclaw, si no me equivoco el mismo de la vez anterior. Ese tipo debe ser muy tonto para hablar con semejante monstruo, tiene la pura cara de niña buena, pero en realidad no es más que una bruja con verrugas.

-¿El próximo partido no es con Ravenclaw?- preguntó repentinamente Remus.

-Sí, este sábado.-dije observando como la parejita torcía por un pasillo.

Y caí en la cuenta. El partido de ese sábado era con Ravenclaw, y Evans estaba ni más ni menos, que con el guardián del equipo, ella era una traidora, sólo me había castigado para hacerme perder una tarde de entrenamiento crucial para el partido.

El odio que sentía por esa niña, se iba incrementando más y más a medida que la iba conociendo. ¡¿Cómo era posible que atentara contra el bienestar de su propia casa?! Eso no podía ser posible, y más encima con ¡Ravenclaw! El equipo que más pegas nos da. Pero no importa, ya me iba a oír esa pelirroja.

En la clase que siguió no presté demasiada atención, ya que, estaba afinando algunos detalles para mi plan, y ahora estaba seguro que iba a resultar. Jajaja¡Prepárate Evans, estoy apunto de descubrir tu mayor debilidad!

A la salida del salón de clases me encontré con la persona indicada para poder llevar a cabo mi plan: Clara Marchal. Ella era la compañera de habitación de Lily Evans, puesto que iba en el mismo curso, y por ende eran del mismo cuarto, y eso era lo que precisamente me interesaba, además que la chica babeaba por mí desde cuarto curso, y por supuesto me iba a aprovechar de tamaño descubrimiento, para llevar a cabo lo que se estaba cociendo en mi astuta mentecita.

Tenía que hablar con esa chica, ya. Pero para eso tenía que deshacerme de mis amigos, así que mentí y dije que había quedado con Melanny. Al ver que ellos rodaban los ojos y comenzaban a molestar, aproveché para irme de allí y perseguir a mi presa. Cuando no había nadie a la vista, me le acerqué descaradamente.

-¿Qué tal, Clara?-dije con la cara más sexy que tenía en mi repertorio.

-¡Hola, James! Milagro que me hablas-dijo con alegría. Estaba listo, ya la tenía en mis redes.

-Es que no he tenido tiempo, tú sabes como es Melanny- dije afligido. La chica batió las pestañas, pero al mencionar a Melanny su rostro se endureció. Había cometido un pequeño error, pero eso se podría arreglar al instante.

-Claro... Melanny... Y¿Dónde está ella? No la veo por aquí pidiéndote los protocolos de un caballero- dijo mirando detrás de mí con expresión traviesa.

Reí por la gracia... aunque sí que es cierto... Melanny siempre exige que sea un "caballero", pero bueno, son los gajes del oficio.

-A Melanny la dejé por ahí. Ahora venía a hablar contigo, Clara-le expliqué.

-¿y qué sería eso, de lo que quieres "hablarme"?-preguntó comenzando a caminar, y haciendo comillas con las manos en la palabra hablarme.

-Bueno- comencé siguiéndola por el pasillo- quería pedirte un pequeñito favor...

Clara alzó una ceja, en modo de duda.

-y ¿De qué se trataría el favor?-preguntó dubitativa.

-Algo muy fácil... sólo que me lleves a tu habitación.

Clara se puso roja de golpe.

-No es por lo que tu crees -me apresuré a aclarar-. Lo que pasa es que necesito concretar algo muy importante, y para eso necesito ir a la habitación de las chicas, y como tu eres tan simpática y amable, pensé que me podrías ayudar...- dije, aunque faltaba lo final, jaja.- pero si no quieres, no tiene importancia- agregué con mi cara de cachorro abandonado que no tiene comida.

Clara me miró por un instante. Casi podía ver su cerebro trabajando dentro de su cabecita.

-Está bien –dijo-. Pero con una condición.

-¿cuál?

-Una cita –dijo sonrojándose.

-Claro, claro, cuando quieras –dije contento, ahora podría ir al cuarto de las chicas y husmear en las cosas de Evans. Muajaja.

Clara sonrió feliz.

-¿Bueno, me podrías llevar a la habitación? –pregunté apremiante. Era ahora o nunca.

-¿ahora? –dijo algo asustada.

-Ajá. Estamos en recreo y no creo que haya nadie en la habitación -dije.

-Puede que Evans esté allí –reflexionó ella después de pensar un poco.

-No lo creo, la vi de lo más contenta con el guardián de Ravenclaw.- dije yo, desechando la idea.

-Pues, entonces vamos-dijo apremiante.

Subimos rápidamente al séptimo piso, y entramos en la sala común de Gryffindor, llegamos a las escaleras que guiaban a las habitaciones de las chicas. Yo iba a empezar a subir, cuando Clara me tomó de la manga.

-Las escaleras se convierten en tobogán, cuando las sube un hombre.- me explicó.

¡Demonios! Y ahora qué hacía¿cómo se supone que iba a subir esas escaleras?.

-No sé si funcione, pero lo puedo intentar con un encantamiento –dijo dudosa.

-Pues, va. Inténtalo.-dije.

Clara levantó su varita y lanzó el encantamiento sobre mí, pero floté solo un rato, y luego me caí. Estaba claro que el hechizo no servía con personas. Pero eso me dio una idea.

Le dije a Clara que me esperara, y corrí a buscar mi escoba, tenía que servirme para algo más que el quidditch.

Y... ¡Funcionó! JAJA, subí a los cuartos de chicas, Clara me seguía de cerca.

-¿Cuál es el suyo?.-pregunté ansioso. ¡Estaba apunto de conocer el punto débil de mi enemiga numero uno!.

-Ése de ahí –contestó Clara apuntando el cuarto de la derecha. La chica tenía la cara pálida, se notaba que tenía miedo.

-¡Genial!- murmuré acercándome a la puerta.

Giré la manilla y entré a una habitación redonda con cinco camas. La verdad es que la habitación de las chicas era mucho más cómoda que la de los chicos, la próxima vez que hablara con Dumbledore, le diría la injusticia cometida con nosotros. Pero ese no era el asunto importante ahora, lo realmente primordial era enterarse de cuál era el espacio que utilizaba mi enemiga.

-Clara –susurré-. ¿Cuál es la cama de, Evans?

Clara me miró extrañada, pero creo que prefirió no preguntar.

-La ultima, por el lado de la ventana –susurró, y luego se ganó a espiar para ver si venía alguien.

Me acerqué a la cama de Evans, me senté y me puse a husmear en las cosas que estaban encima de su velador: una revista de corazón de bruja, ropa interior copa D y yo que juraba que usaba más pequeña...

-¡James!-sentí que gritaba Clara. Me volteé para mirarla, y tenía un extraño color carmín en las mejillas-. ¡Ese es mí velador¡Y suelta ese sujetador de inmediato!

La pobre chica estaba histérica, así que hice caso al instante, un poco avergonzado la verdad... ya sabía yo que eso no podía ser de Evans.

-Lo, lo siento, estaba aquí encima... y bueno...- traté de explicarme.

-Ya no importa- me dijo ella cortante-. Haz lo que viniste hacer rápido, para marcharnos de una vez. ¡Estoy histérica!

No, si no lo había notado... lástima que no le podía decir eso. Pero una cosa si era cierta, teníamos que salir de allí lo más pronto posible, no nos podían pillar, porque si lo hacían podrían expulsarnos, y eso no lo quería por el momento.

-Bueno, y ¿cuál es el velador de Evans?-pregunté.

-El del otro lado –dijo como si fuera lo más obvio. Pues la verdad sí que era lo más obvio... vale que soy un poco despistado ¿y?.

Ahora sí, que estaba en los terrenos de Evans, su velador se encontraba repleto de libros gigantes, busqué, y encontré más y más libros... así que decidí buscar en el cajón.

Removí las cosas que estaban dentro, que eran cachivaches extraños, quizá medicinas muggles, quién sabe... Al final de todo había otro libro pero este estaba forrado con papel de regalo y ponía con letra alargada y muy estilizada: "Álbum de Fotos".

Ese pequeño librito me pareció muy interesante, así que lo abrí. La primera foto que encontré era de una niña pelirroja un poco rellenita y de ojos verdes, sin duda era Evans. La niña tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y en las manos sostenía un hamster, o lo que sea que fuera esa cosa peluda sin cola. Debajo de la foto habían escrito algunas palabras con letra más infantil: "mi primera mascota".

Pasé rápidamente de páginas buscando algo comprometedor, pero solo aparecían fotos de ella con unos adultos a su lado, sus padres, quizá. Cuando llegué al final me quedé helado con la foto, esa era una mágica y en ella estaban TODOS mis amigos, es decir: Sirius, Remus, Peter y por supuesto ella, justo en el medio de todos. ¿Qué demonios significaba todo eso¿Desde cuándo mis amigos se tomaban fotos tan amistosamente con ella? Y lo que es peor ¿dónde demonios estaba yo en ese momento?.

Esto era rarísimo, mis amigos me habían ocultado explícitamente que se juntaban con esa pelirroja cuando yo no estaba. ¿por qué lo habían hecho¿se supone que somos amigos, no?.

Dejé el álbum donde lo había encontrado y salí de la habitación con la escoba en mi mano. Me despedí de Clara, y le di las gracias. Luego bajé a la sala común y allí me quedé, esperando que llegaran mis amigos o la pelirroja, necesitaba una explicación, y la quería ahora.

Después de esperar por media hora, el retrato se abrió dando paso a la chica que estaba esperando. Ahí estaba Lily Evans con cara de inocencia, claro ella no se esperaba lo que vendría a continuación, una muy larga charla con su enemigo nº 1.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Hi, hi! He regresado, estaba bastante perdida¿eh?. Jeje ¿qué tal el capi¿Les gustó o no?. No sé si lo habrán notado pero ando un poco falta de inspiración y creo que eso se ha notado en los capis... Bueno espero sus reviewsiños para que me digan que tan mal estoy... Oye y weno pues hasta aquí no más los dejo, nos leeremos en el próximo capi, no prometo nada, quizá me demore más en actualizar, con la vuelta a clase y eso, además me tengo que acostumbrar a la uni, o sea que yo creo que igual me voy a demorar un poco...bastante.

Weno a contestar los reviews:

**Summerh (sinloogiin) : **Holas!! que weno que te gustara el capi anterior, y la verdad estoy pensando seriamente en lanzar a Melanny por la escoba, onda un "accidente" muajajaja, y así podría ocurrir otro accidente entre James y Lily, pero como tan las cosas el accidente no sería muy romantico... mmm tendré que pensarmelo detenidamente. ¡Oops! he dado demasiados avances!. Weno espero que estés bien, nos estamos leyendo!! . Adiosin

**catorcchp** : Holas gailla¿como has estado? espero que super bien, y que tus vacas hayan estado de lujo . pucha que lata que tu papá te haya borrado las paginas, y lo de la vagancia lo sé perfectamente, es lo más recurrente en mí jejeje... Oye tu idea de Snape/ Melanny, no es tan enrevesada... Mmmmm claro harían una pareja chistosa alguién perfecto, fisica he intelectualmente más un pelo graciento estudioso! sería la bomba... voy a pensarmelo seríamente, jiji, ya me imagino "Snapesito!!" jo! En fin... así que esperas el súper trio James, Lily, Melanny, jaja quizá quede la crema y se nos agregue Michael jajaja. Ya loquilla que se está haciendo eterna la respuesta jaja, espero que leas este capi y que te guste, y si no es mucha molestia me ayudes con ideas ¿a que sí puedes?. Ya cuidate! adiosin!!

**Ray Lae Alfori**: holis¿Como tas? espero que bien , bueno gracias por el review , y creo que podré algún armario más adelante jojo, uff... se me han ocurrido bastantes ideas eso es bueno!! jiji, ya espero leerte de nuevo y que te sigua gustando el fic. te cuidas!! Adios!!

**OoOoWiCcE tArIoOoO**: Wolas!! Que bueno que te gustara el capi!, y sí a lily le encantó decirle esas dos palabras al pobre James. Bueno gracias por el reviews!! cuidate! Adioisin. ah! por cierto, lindo nick

**karina blest** : holis! muchas gracias por el reviews! y que weno que te gustó el fic!! nus leemos en le proximo capi, y espero que te siga gustando.

listo! he terminado con la contestación, muchas gracias a todas las que me escribieron un reviews, y como se podrán dado cuenta me dieron muchas ideas con sus comentarios, y de verdad que los voy a tomar en cuenta. Y bueno nos leemos en el proxio chapi, en este mismo canal!. Por cierto, agradecería un monton si se pasan por mi nuevo fic: Unidos por separar, con los mismos protagonistas. Y eso po! ADIOSIN!! NUS LEEMOS Y NO ME OLVIDEN , QUE YO NO LO HAGO! n.n


	12. Chapter 12

**Conociendo a Michael.**

Ese día estaba saliendo de maravillas, aunque la verdad el sueño me corroía los ojos, pero con un simple hechizo los mantenía bien abiertos, tenía que ver en la cara de mi enemigo la derrota marcada, y vaya si que la veía.

Potter siempre un galán de primera, con una sonrisa permanente en los labios para sus admiradoras, estaba sumamente demacrado en la fila de atrás con su novia. ¡Estaba de espanto! Hubiesen visto su cara... tenía los ojos rojos y enfundados en grandes ojeras negras, además su tez estaba muy pálida y se le remarcaba un lunar que estaba sobre su nariz, y ni hablar de su expresión enfurruñada, con labios apretados y entrecejo fruncido. Era una imagen digna de fotografiar¡Lástima que no tenía cámara!.

Bueno como podrán percibir, esa descripción era el mejor regalo que me había ganado en la vida¡no me lo habían dado! Me lo había ganado yo solita, JAJAJA. ¡Un gran triunfo, para la señorita Evans!

Después de terminar las clases de todo el día, perdí de vista a mi creación monstruosa, así que me fui con Michael de paseo, ya que él me invitó muy caballerosamente.

Salir con Michael no era tan entretenido como me imaginé, porque claro después de tener la primera emoción descontrolada por ser la primera vez que alguien me invitaba a salir a "SOLAS", no fue TAAN espectacular como pensé al principio. La verdad es que estaba rematadamente aburrida, además que el sueño estaba haciendo mella en mí, por suerte caminábamos, o sino me quedaba dormida ahí mismo, y que falta de respeto para el pobre Michael ¿no?.

-Lo siento, creo que te estoy aburriendo.- dijo Michael de repente. ¡Andale que bueno que se entera! Aunque igual, pobre chico, él no tiene la culpa de ser tan aburrido.

-No...(gran bostezo)- bueno eso pretendía ser una contestación sincera, pero ya se ve que no salió nada natural... esperemos que no se entere.

Echen la teoría abajo, se enteró de que era una muuyy falsa contestación. Porque claro, esa cara de escepticismo no podía significar otra cosa ¿o sí?.

-No mientas, te aburrí... la verdad es que no soy muy bueno entreteniendo chicas –dijo algo apenado. ¡Vale! Me dio un poco de pena. Así que le sonreí con amabilidad, tampoco es que me lo estuviera pasando fatal, bueno sí, pero una mentirita piadosa no le hace mal a nadie.

-¡No! No me aburres, lo que pasa es que tengo un sueño terrible, porque pasé una muy mala noche, con decirte que no dormí casi nada. Si bostezo es por sueño, no por aburrimiento- le expliqué con una sonrisa amable. ¡Un momento! Ya van DOS sonrisitas AMABLES. Eso es mucho ¿no?

A ver... Michael me cae bien, y eso que lo vine a conocer hace poco, quizá dos días o un poco más, la verdad es que no soy muy buena con los números, dejémoslo en dos días (¡Poquísimo!). Por eso mismo no puedo andar sonriéndole "amablemente" ¡vaya! Como si quisiera Flirtear con él¡Yo¡Lily Evans ligando! Que cosa más descabellada. Aunque mirando al chico de esta perspectiva, no está nada mal... ¡Oye! No está nada de mal. ¡Anda que ciega he sido! Y eso que es Potter el que usa anteojos. ¡Argg¿y ése qué pinta aquí?

En fin... sigamos con Michael.

-¿Y por qué has pasado mala noche?- Mmm... tiene ojos verdes, un poco almendrados. ¡Un momento! Me ha preguntado algo...

-¿Perdón?- digo, mientras miro hacia adelante, porque no debe ser muy sexy caerse de bruces ¿verdad?

-¿Qué por qué has pasado mala noche? – dice. ¡vaya tiene la dentadura perfecta!

-¡Oh! Bueno fue por culpa de mi...- ¿Y ahora que le digo? No sería muy asertivo decirle que he pasado toda la noche con Potter, lo entendería mal.- mi mascota, sí, pobrecita se pasó toda la noche aullando en el baño –bueno quedó relativamente bien, porque no es por completo una mentira, aunque Potter no es mi mascota. ¡Merlín no lo quiera!

-¿tienes mascota¿qué es?- preguntó Michael corriéndose un mechón de pelo castaño de la cara. ¡Tiene pecas en la nariz! Que mono...

-¡Un chango!- dije sin pensar. ¡JA! De seguro voy a tener un chango de mascota, tengo suficiente con el orangután de Potter-. Digo... tengo un sapo que se llama chango-.¿ A qué fue creible? Soy un genio para las mentiras, y eso que no tengo mucha práctica, podría haber un oscar para eso...

-¿Un sapo¡Yo también tengo uno! Podrías mostrármelo.- ¡Demonios! Tendré que comprarme un sapo... ¿Podría haber algo peor¡Voy a tener de mascota un sapo! Lo bueno es que petunia se muere si lo llevo a casa, Mmm... que buena idea esa la del sapo. Jajaja.

-Jejeje... Cuado quieras-dije nuevamente con una sonrisa "amable".

-¡Mi querida pelirroja¿Qué haces por estos lares?-dijo una voz sumamente familiar a mis espaldas.

Me voltee junto con Michael para ver quién me hablaba, y como no era mi queridísimo amigo Sirius, acompañado de Remus y Peter.

-¡Hola chicos!-dije animada, al fin gente divertida.- Mmm.. él es Michael- lo presenté ya que lo miraban como bicho raro.

Los chicos se saludaron, como hombres que son, ya saben un apretón de manos un poco brusca y la típica mirada de "soy más hombre que tú, o prueba lo contrario". En fin que quedaron todos contentos o algo así. Lo malo es que Sirius me mandaba unas miradas un tanto incómodas, como si me quisiera decir "¡Pillina!", no era muy agradable la verdad.

-Oye pelirroja,¿Qué te pasó? Digo esas ojerotas...- preguntó Sirius un tanto ¿burlón?.

-Su mascota no la dejó dormir-intervino Michael, antes de que yo pensara en abrirla boca.

¡Me había metido en el forro del año¡¡Los chicos saben que no tengo mascota¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto?

-¿Mascota?-preguntó Remus mirándome ceñudo.

¡Dale, tendré que mentir de nuevo¡voy a tener que comprarme un sapo sí o sí!

-Eh... eh, sí. Me compré un sapo –dije rápidamente.

-¿Un sapo? –dijo Peter ¿contento?

-Mmm... sí.- dije un tanto perdida¿por qué tanto alboroto por un sapo?

-¡Uff! Pobre de ti pelirroja, Peter te va a molestar el resto de tu vida por el sapo.- dijo Sirius como compadeciéndose de mí.

-Lily ¿podrías presentarme tu mascota¡siempre he querido tener un sapo! Anda me lo muestras- dijo Peter.

-¿A- Ahora?- tartamudeé.

-Sí, así de paso lo veo yo- se entusiasmó Michael.

¡Demonios esto si que estaba bueno¿y ahora de dónde sacaba yo un sapo¡Linda! Ella tenía una rana, eso era lo mismo ¿no?.

-Ehh... bue.. de acuerdo. ¡Voy a por ella!- dije apresuradamente. ¡ojalá Linda me preste su querida rana¡Además me debe un favorcillo!.

-Si quieres te acompaño –dijo Remus amablemente.

-No te preocupes, ya vuelvo.- dije apresuradamente mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Cuando perdí de vista a los chicos, me puse a correr como loca de la cabeza. Si linda no me prestaba su rana ¡iba a quedar como la mentirosa más grande del mundo¡Eso me pasa por decir mentiras! UUYY y ahora que hacía.

Cuando entré por el retrato más apresurada que nada, vi que Potter estaba sentado con cara de perro mal alimentado... Mmm eso me olía a problemas. Pero ¡La rana! O el SAPO, bah... la cosa esa.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Weno aquí el nuevo chap.!! Es ultra corto, lo sé, pero es que quería subirlo hoy como regalo de cumpleaños de catorcchp. ¡Espero que te gustara el capi!Por cierto ¿cuántas primaveras?. Y bueno, el siguiente va estar un poco más intenso, se viene la "peleita" ¿y que pasará con el sapo?. Jajaja. Weno me despido, y no sé cuando vuelva a actualizar, pero ténganme paciencia porfis.

Oye perdonenme, pero hoy no puedo contestar los reviews, así que mis mas sincero agradecimiento a**Eris Malfoy****summerh****,catorcchp,Pilar Black ,Jen, luna712 y ****OoOoWiCcE tArIoOoO** Bueno muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y nos leemos en el próximo chapi!! Se cuidan!! Sayitos nn


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: ****De peleas y trabajos.**

Después de un rato de haberme sentado, apareció Evans casi sin resuello, la pobre estaba peor que yo, que ya es mucho decir. Me miró por un momento, y luego desapareció como espejismo por entre las escaleras de la habitación de las chicas, ni siquiera me dio tiempo de levantarme para reclamarle unas cuantas cosas. Pero ya que había subido tendría que bajar en algún momento, así que la esperé al pie de la escalera. Por suerte no demoró mucho, pues estaba abajo cinco minutos después, y en peor estado que antes.

-Evans, necesito hablar contigo- dije antes de que se escapara nuevamente.

-Potter, no tengo tiempo para peleas-dijo escondiendo algo detrás de su espalda.

Me pareció muy extraño que ella no quisiera pelear conmigo, y que además escondiera algo. Me entró una gran curiosidad, así que me propuse descubrir que era eso que tanto escondía.

-Pues vas a tener que hablar conmigo, ahora- dije enfadado, y en un acto mecánico le mostré la foto que había estado mirando todo ese rato.

Evans se quedó estática mirando la foto con ojos desorbitados, nunca desde los pocos días que llevábamos peleando la había visto así.

-¡¿De dónde sacaste esa fotografía?!- gritó soltando sea lo que fuera que tenía en sus manos.

Por la cara que tenía estaba seguro de que quería matarme con sus propios puños. Así que intentando salvar mi vida, retrocedí unos cuantos pasos alejándome de su alcance.

-Lo saqué de tu álbum-dije con arrogancia. ¿Qué? Era un GRAN logro para mí haberme metido al cuarto de chicas de séptimo, aunque me hubiese gustado hacerlo para otra cosa, pero bueno, me metí y fisgué dentro del velador de mi enemiga, y para mí era algo que presumir, sobre todo delante de ella.

-¡¿Te metiste en mis cosas?!-dijo con algo de dificultad. Estaba seguro que era por la rabia que sentía. Claro, porque su mirada solo podía ser producto de la furia.

Me comencé a asustar, estaba seguro que de un momento a otro saltaría sobre mí y me asesinaría con sus propias manos. Creo que esta vez si que la había enfadado de verdad. Y para serles franco, no me sentí nada mal, era como un triunfo después de una derrota. Ya estaba vengado. Aunque aún no me aclaraba que hacía ella con mis amigos.

-Sí, pero mira, Evans. Yo quería saber ¿qué haces tú con MIS amigos?- pregunté calmado. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, no tenía nada de malo que mis amigos tuvieran una "amiga" ¿Por qué Evans era sólo su amiga, no?.

-¿Qué¿Y tienes el descaro de preguntarme algo¡Después de que te metiste en MIS pertenencias! -gritó Evans, acercándose y pegándome con su diminuto dedo índice en el pecho.

-Oye tenía todo el derecho a hacerte algo, después de lo que tú me hiciste a mí ¿No te parece? Era obvio que no me quedaría quieto viendo como tú te sentías genial por haberme humillado limpiando los baños.-dije ya enfadado. ¡JA! Creía que la dejaría tan pancha burlarse de mí, pues se equivocaba.

-¡Eres un desgraciado¿Así que por eso te metiste a fisgonear en mis cosas?-gritó nuevamente empujándome con ambas manos cada vez que hablaba, ya me estaba hartando.-... ¿Qué más viste?

-¡NADA! Solo tus fotos y tus montones de libros inútiles –contesté apestado. Agarrándole ambas manos para que dejara de empujarme.

-¡¡¡UUYYY!!! Nunca en mi vida había odiado a alguien como a ti.-dijo con rabia.- ¡Y suéltame! –ordenó. Le hice caso, la verdad es que la chica daba miedo.- Mira haremos una cosa: No me hables, no me mires, has como si yo no existiera, que yo haré lo mismo. Esto ya se pasó de la raya. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?- La chica tenía un brillo maniático en los ojos, así que no me quedó más remedio que aceptar.

-Está bien.- dije relajado.- Pero aún no me respondes la pregunta que te hice.

Creo que a Evans la molestó aun más el hecho de que yo actuara con tanta naturalidad, pero no la tomé en cuenta. La verdad era todo un espectáculo ver a esa chica así de enfadada por algo tan insignificante, sí yo solo había visto su tonto álbum de fotos y sus libros, nada más terrible.

La pelirroja se dio vuelta con un gruñido, y cuando iba a salir de la sala común se volteó con cara de preocupación.

-¡Demonios! –dijo, y acto seguido se tiró al suelo.

Pobrecita, yo ya sabía que esa chica tenía algo raro en su cabeza, pero no a esos extremos.

-¡Changuito¿Dónde te metiste?- decía de vez en cuando, mientras se movía por entre los sillones y mesas de la sala común.-¡Y tú que miras!- me espetó con cara furibunda.- ¡Por tu culpa he perdido a chango! Deberías tener la moral de ayudarme a buscarlo ¿no te parece?.

-¿Y quién demonios es Chango?- pregunté enfadado. ¡Ahora yo tenía la culpa de todo! Me parecía que eso del trato no iba a dar resultado.

-Es un sapo.- dijo escuetamente. Después siguió llamando a "_Chango_". ¿Quién en su sano juicio le ponía Chango a su sapo? Ni modo que le pusiera _Perro_ a mi gato. ¡Qué estupidez!.

-Bien, un sapo... ¿Y cómo es?-pregunté. Por supuesto, preferí omitir mi opinión acerca del nombre de su pobre mascota.

-Es grande, gordo, tiene ojos amarillos.- dijo rápidamente mientras miraba como maniática a todos los rincones de la sala común.

-Creo que ya lo encontré.- dije, mirando a una mole verde y rugosa que estaba sobre un cenicero. A ese sapo si que lo alimentaban bien.

Evans me miró con fastidio.

-¿Dónde está?- inquirió.

-Ahí.- apunté yo. La chica corrió a buscarlo.

-Bien, te daría las gracias, pero fue tú culpa que se perdiera, así que no te las mereces.-dijo dando media vuelta para salir de la sala común.- Por cierto, el trato sigue en pie.- agregó desapareciendo detrás del cuadro.

Bien, ahora no tendría que preocuparme por Evans, para mí ya había desaparecido. Pero ahora tendría que enfrentarme a tres de los merodeadores, porque me tendrían que explicar con pelos y señales, por qué me escondieron su amistad con Evans. Así que subí con rapidez al cuarto, para buscar el mapa del merodeador y ver donde estaban los susodichos, esto lo arreglaba hoy mismo.

Abrí el mapa, y busqué en él, lo chicos no estaban en ninguna parte del castillo, así que busqué por los alrededores, y los vi a las afueras del bosque prohibido. Así que tomé mis cosas y salí en su búsqueda.

-¡¿Qué tal, chicos?!- saludé, apenas llegué al sitio indicado.

Sirius estaba rasgando la corteza de un árbol con expresión aburrida, mientras Remus y Peter hablaban de no sé que chorradas.

-¿Qué tal prongs?.- dijo Sirius, con semblante un poco más alegre.

-Pos aquí, tratando de averiguar algo...-respondí mirándolo ceñudo.

-¿Y qué sería, James?- preguntó Remus.

Bien. Había llegado la hora de la verdad, a ver que cara ponían cuando les mostrara la fotografía que traía en las manos, menos mal que Evans estaba tan enfadada que se le olvidó quitármela, o sino, no tendría pruebas...

-Quiero que me expliquen, esto.- dije mostrando la fotografía, con mi mejor cara de detective.

Las reacciones fueron variadas, Peter hizo un ruidito extraño, Sirius con toda naturalidad se arreglo el cabello, y Remus alzó una ceja. Estaba claro que el único que entendía la gravedad del asunto era Peter, por que lo que eran los otros dos, estaban, la mar de tranquilos.

-Bueno...- Sirius, agarró la fotografía, y la volteó varias veces.- está claro que es una fotografía mágica, prongs.

¡Lo que me faltaba! Mi mejor amigo, burlándose de mí, estaba más que claro, que ese no era mi día, en realidad, ningún día era mi día desde que conocí, bueno..., desde que encontré a esa Evans.

-Eso ya lo sé, Sirius. No soy tan bobo.- dije enfadado.- Lo que quiero saber, es porque, mis amigos, me ocultaron deliberadamente que sostenían una amistad, con mi ENEMIGA declarada.

-Por lo mismo.- dijo Remus, con voz calmada.- Y tranquilízate, no es para tanto... Lily no quería que tu te enteraras por razones obvias. Además sostenemos una amistad con ella desde hace años.

¡Desde hace años! Esa niña malcriada me ha visto la cara desde hace años, seguro que loo tenía todo planeado... ¡Quería hacerme la vida imposible y lo ha logrado! Pero esto no se queda así, si ella me hace infeliz a mí, yo la haré infeliz a ella también. ¿Y el trato? Se preguntarán... ¡Al diablo con el trato!

-Esta bien, chicos. Creo que he sido un poco, exagerado.-dije a los chicos con mi mejor sonrisa, no valía la pena enojarme con mis amigos por Evans, pero igual le haría la vida de cuadritos¡Claro que sí!.

Al rato después cuando iba a buscar a mi novia, a la biblioteca... todavía no entendía que había en ella que era TAN interesante, por que los libros, no lo podían ser tanto ¿no?. En fin, me dirigía a la biblioteca de la escuela para encontrarme con Melanny, no la veía hace como cuatro horas, y eso para ella era un sacrilegio, para mí era un pequeñito descanso.

-¡AMOOOR!- gritó una niña escandalosa. ¿A qué no adivinan quién era? Sí, adivinaron. Era la despampanante Melanny Watson, mi novia, por desgracia...

-¡Melanny!.- dije con "alegría", la verdad es que ese día no andaba de muy buen humor.

-¿Qué pasa, James?- me preguntó arreglándose su larga cabellera rubia, es que se había despeinado al gritar y correr como en las películas muggles, ya saben, toodo un espectáculo.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté.

-No sé, hoy has andado medio raro, todo ojeroso y de mal humor. ¿no has dormido bien?- dijo con cara de preocupación, fingida por supuesto, ella es como una actriz mal entrenada.

Yo sé que en las parejas, se necesita una comunicación buena, hay que decir tooda la verdad, y todas esas chorradas, pero si yo le dijera a Melanny:

"_Bueno, es que me quedé tooda la noche con Evans, limpiando los baños, porque me castigó" _ella me diría sin chistar y con una histeria salida de no sé donde, lo siguiente:

"_¡¿Qué¡Pero cómo es posible! Tú, que eres el capitán de quidditch de Gryffindor, no puedes ser castigado, sería atroz para tu imagen!!..."_ y bla, bla, bla.

Así que cortando por lo sano, lo mejor sería decirle un pequeña mentirita piadosa.

-Lo que pasa, es que es el estrés antes del partido del sábado, tú sabes que el equipo de tu casa es muy bueno, y... la verdad es que estoy nervioso.- dije con mi cara de cachorrito mal alimentado. Yo sí que soy un buen actor.

-¡Oh!... pobresito mío.- dijo Melanny abrasándome...

La verdad es que esta relación parece de una película mal hecha. Pero bueno, es lo que hay para mí...

Después de un segundo Melanny, me soltó, y se arregló la túnica borrando las arrugas invisibles.

-Bueno... pasando a otro tema.- dijo poniendo cara de circunstancias.- Tenemos que hacer el informe de pociones.

¡¿Qué¡Demonios! Ya lo había olvidado... Pero esperen un momento... ¡Ese informe es para dos semanas más! Odio tener una novia modelo en los estudios.

-Melanny... ese informe es para dos semanas más...- dije para hacerla entrar en razón.

-Ya lo sé. Pero lo mejor es hacerlo ahora, no podemos dejar trabajo para ultima hora, James. Tú sabes mejor que nadie que...- bla, bla, bla, bla... ¿alguien escucha algún pájaro molesto?

-¡Me estás escuchando!- dijo Melanny con un gritito histérico.

-Por supuesto, Mel. –dije serio, como si hubiese escuchado todo lo que me dijo.- Y estoy de acuerdo contigo.- ¿Qué? Hay que seguirle la corriente, o sino se enoja conmigo, y ¡Uhh...! es lo peor...

-Que bueno. Ya avisé a Evans, y como ella es muy responsable, me dijo que sí de inmediato, así que el informe, lo haremos mañana.-¡Mañana¡Oh Dios, qué he hecho para merecer esto! Mañana estaré con Melanny y Evans... ¿Melanny y Evans¡Melanny y Evans juntas! Las dos cerebritos juntas, mi enemiga y mi novia juntas... Decididamente alguien allá arriba me odia, y mucho.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Holas, holas!! Volví¿a qué creen que es un milagro? Pues no! Estoy aquí vivita y coleando, y por fin terminé el capitulo, me costó un monton, porque no había tenido mucho tiempo, con la U y eso... Así que mil perdones por la demora, ojala que les haya gustado el capi.

Y ahora a responder los reviews atrasados, jeje:

**catorcchp** : Holis!!! por fin subi el capi! jeje, así que cumplias 14 el 14, jajaja, mi cuple ya pasó, hace poco, fue el 18 de mayo, y ¿adivina qué? cumplí 18 el 18, jajajaja, igual que tú. ojalá que te guste, el capi.. hoy tengo que ser consisa, por que mi hermana hica está que me golpea por que le quite el compu. jeje.. ya xaitos, espero leerte pronto.¡Te cuidas!!

**terry jefferson : **holis!! gracias, por lo del talento.. jeje y disculpa por la demora, ya sabes, la universidad... ojalá que te guste el capi. bueno adiosin!! te cuidas.

**luna712**: holis!! espero que te guste el chapi, y weno perdón por la demora... no jue mi intención demorarme tanto.. adios!! cuidate.

**gabyharrypotter**: holas¿qué tal? que weno que te gustara el capi anterior, espero que este tb, te guste... y disculpa por la demora.. wenu adios!! te cuidas!

**  
golonvale** : holas, fea¿como tay? espro que bien poi.. grax. por el reviews!! ahora ya no nos podemos ver a un puesto.. jeje, así que nos vemos, algun día. Adiosin!! cuidate.

**OoOoWiCcE tArIoOoO**: Holas¿cómo tas? espero que bien, po... jejeje sí la verdad es que no sabçia, y si yo no sé, Lily tmpoco, jajaja. bueno espero que te guste el capi, adios!! te cuidas!

**Lore-Evans** ; holis!! grax, por el reviews, y disculpa que por la demora, espero que te guiste el capi, adiosin!! te cuidas!

**keniliz**: Holis¿como tay? espero que bien! oye aquí ta el capi, espero que te guste, y disculpa por la demora, bueno adiosin!! te cuidas..

Listo!! eso sería todo, y me despido, o sino mi hermana me mata, y ¿quien seguiría escribiendo el fic?? por supuesto que ella no... UGH la carita.. Ya xaitos, niñas y niños!! nuis vemos en el próximo chapi, en este mismo canal!! Adiosito!! y se cuidan mucho .


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **Bueno ya todos deben saber que los personajes no son míos. Yo solo los uso para divertirme un rato, y de paso divertirles a ustedes, sin ánimo de lucro, porsupuesto. jeje, y eso...

**N.A: **_Holas!! pido mil disculpas por las demoras que he tenido ultimamente, pero no lo hago a posta, sino porque no me queda mucho tiempo, bueno en realidad tiempo tengo, pero la mayoría de las veces lo ocupo para estudiar por que a mis profes de Uni les encanta ponerme controles cada viernes de la semana, además que mi nuevo ramo de dibujo me quita mucho el tiempo. Con decirles que el próximo capitulo que pondré lo he estado ecribiendo a pedacitos, cada vez que espero a mis amigas luego de los controles. Así que por favor no me maten, aunque esta vez si se los recomendaría, ya que he tenido este capi terminado desde casi tres semanas, pero no había podido subirlo antes, aunque sí había tenido un tiempito. ¡Pero es que el sueño me vence, cada vez que tengo "ese tiempito". Asi que por este capitulo no hay excusa, pero para el próximo, si me demoro mucho y saben por qué es... jejeje._

_Y ahora a LEER!!!!!_

__

_**Capitulo 14: "El desastre"**_

Subí lo más deprisa que pude al cuarto de las chicas, con la extraña sensación de que alguien me espiaba... pero bueno... eso era solo mi imaginación desbordada, por el hecho de haber dicho tantas mentiras en un solo día que hasta me sentía perseguida por un ente extraño. ¡Ojalá hubiese tenido una bola de cristal para ver que efectivamente "alguien", presumiblemente un orangután con cara de malos amigos, me seguía deliberadamente con la mirada! Pero yo no tenía esa bola de cristal, y de todos modos, ni falta hubiera hecho, por que eso de adivinación es más falso que mi sapo.

Por suerte al llegar a la habitación no había nadie. Así que sacando fuera todos los valores que mi madre me había inculcado tan meticulosamente, sobre "tomar prestado sin hacerlo realmente", comencé a revisar confiadamente las pertenencias de Linda, hasta encontrar a mi querido y bien requerido sapo, o rana, en fin lo que sea que fuera esa cosa verde y rugosa.

Tome al lindo (bueno si es que se le puede llamar "lindo" a esa cosa) sapito, entre mis manos, y le hablé. Bien, podrán creer que era una loca hablándole a un sapo, bueno pues créanlo, sí, soy una loca, porque nadie en su sano juicio le habla como yo le hablé a un sapo.

-¿Qué tal, sapito?- dije en un susurro apresurado mientras corría de vuelta a la puerta de la habitación.-Ahora tu nombre es "chango"¿Me entiendes? C-H-A-N-G-O, chango.- deletree histérica, pero el sapo no daba señal alguna de haberme entendido, y por primera vez, en todo ese lapso de tiempo, me di cuenta de que mentir era algo MUY malo. Ahora todo lo que rogaba era que al volver ahí, los chicos ya se hubiesen ido. Pero eso, como bien sabía era un milagro, y ¡Por Merlín! Quería que ocurriese un milagro, estaba segura de que los chicos, es decir, los merodeadores, descubrirían que ese sapo, ni por asomo era mío.

Bajé por las escaleras más desmoralizada que nunca, aunque mi moral se acrecentó de repente al ver ahí, al pie de las escaleras, al mismísimo Potter, con esas horribles ojeras, y la misma expresión adusta que tenía cuando entré a la sala común. Era obvio, que él deseaba pelear, pero yo, no iba a caer en su sucio juego, necesitaba salir de ahí, ya. Además llevaba a chango, en mis manos, y él, podría reconocerlo, yo no sabía a cuanta gente había presentado Linda su mascota. Así que lo mejor era esconderlo tras de mí.

-Evans, necesito hablar contigo- dijo con el ceño fruncido, la verdad que se veía re gracioso, con esas ojerotas y el ceño fruncido parecía mapache.

-Potter, no tengo tiempo para peleas-dije acomodando bien a _chango_ detrás de mi espalda.

Ya me iba yendo de la compañía "tan agradable" que me otorgaba Potter. Cuando su cara de mapache cambió repentinamente a una de furia contenida, y me empecé a preguntar seriamente si la rabia de los mapaches era peligrosa, no fuera yo a contagiarme...

-Pues vas a tener que hablar conmigo, ahora- dijo enfurruñado. Y de no sé donde sacó una fotografía mágica, y no solo era una fotografía, sino MI fotografía, todavía tenía unos marcos rosa por los costados. ¿Qué? Ya sé que el rosa es cursi, pero era la única goma de colores que pude robarle a Petunia.

Después de procesar bien la información que entraba de sopetón, en mi linda cabecita, mi furia, que no salía ya desde hacia unas cuantas horas, empezó a crecer de a momentos, y a pasos MUY agigantados.

-¡¿De dónde sacaste esa fotografía?!- dije. Aunque después de mucho tiempo me di cuenta de que había gritado, y muy fuerte, menos mal que no había nadie más por ahí cerca o me habría valido una buena detención.

¡Pero no nos detengamos! Estaba furibunda, colérica, rabiosa, en fin todos los sinónimos que os podríais imaginar. Tan cegada por mi violencia (muy bien justificada) estaba, que ni cuenta me di que había soltado a _chango. _¡Y no digamos nada de Potter! El muy cobarde ( y se hace llamar Gryffindor) retrocedió para alejarse de mí¡de mí! Una chica indefensa, que no le iba a hacer nada más que unos simples rasguños, y quizá algunos moratones. ¿Qué¡Se los merecía! Y sobre todo por lo que me dijo a continuación...

-Lo saqué de tu álbum-dijo con arrogancia. ¡Con arrogancia¿Pueden creerlo? Se estaba pavoneando, de haberse metido en mis cosas¡Mís malditas cosas! Demonios ahora tendría que desinfectar todo... ¡Qué coraje!. ¡Esperen un momento...¿dijo que se había metido en mis cosas¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH¡¡Tenía mi diario entre mis libros¡Y un calcetín remendado marcando una hoja¡Qué vergüenza¿Qué? Es vergonzoso marcar un libro con un calcetín, pero es que no tenía nada más a mano...

Pero volvamos a lo que nos importa.

-¡¿Te metiste en mis cosas?!-dije casi sin voz, es que si antes ya estaba furibunda y de todo, ahora pensaba que Grindelwald, era una persona buena a mi lado.

-Sí, pero mira, Evans. Yo quería saber ¿qué haces tú con MIS amigos?- preguntó la mar de calmado. ¡Él muy descarado! Haciéndome preguntas después de haber violado mi intimidad. ¡Ohh... mís valiosas cosas mancilladas por el orangután-mapache de Potter! Eso fue el vaso que rebalsó la gota. ¿o era al revés? Bueno nunca he sido muy buena con los dichos...

-¿Qué¿Y tienes el descaro de preguntarme algo¡Después de que te metiste en MIS pertenencias! –grité enfurecida, quería matarlo. Así que sin darme cuenta empecé a reclamarle pegándole en el pecho con mi dedo.

-Oye tenía todo el derecho a hacerte algo, después de lo que tú me hiciste a mí ¿No te parece? Era obvio que no me quedaría quieto viendo como tú te sentías genial por haberme humillado limpiando los baños.-dijo enfadado.

Así que esta era su "venganza"... ¡Pues vaya venganza! Le odié como nunca antes le había odiado, y eso es mucho decir...

-¡Eres un desgraciado¿Así que por eso te metiste a fisgonear en mis cosas?-grité, empujándolo a cada palabra que decía, debería haberlo mordido, o arañado, o algo peor. Me arrepiento, la verdad.-... ¿Qué más viste?

Le pregunté preocupada, por el diario, el calcetín, mis fotos de pequeña, mis medicamentos, en realidad preocupada por todo.

-¡NADA! Solo tus fotos y tus montones de libros inútiles –contestó casi en un grito. Y el muy desgraciado, me agarró las manos para que no siguiera empujándolo, y menos mal por que ya casi pasaba a los arañazos.

-¡¡¡UUYYY!!! Nunca en mi vida había odiado a alguien como a ti.-dije con rabia.- ¡Y suéltame! –ordené, furibunda. Lamentablemente obedeció de inmediato, y digo lamentable, por que si no me soltaba era la excusa perfecta para comenzar a pegar patadas.- Mira haremos una cosa: No me hables, no me mires, has como si yo no existiera, que yo haré lo mismo. Esto ya se pasó de la raya. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?- dije mirándolo con odio puro.

-Está bien.- aceptó.- Pero aún no me respondes la pregunta que te hice.

Actuó con tanta naturalidad, que me emputeció más de lo que ya estaba. Por supuesto que no le iba a responder nada. ¡¿Qué se creía?! No tenía ningún derecho a preguntar que hacía con sus amigos, yo podía estar con quién se me pegaba la regalada gana. Me volteé con un gruñido para irme de una buena vez, de ahí, pero al hacerlo me acordé de mi sapo, digo del sapo de Linda,

-¡Demonios! –dije asustada. Me tiré al suelo en busca de _chango_, tenía que encontrarlo, o era bruja muerta. No me importaba parecer una loca delante de Potter, lo realmente importante era encontrar a _chango_. ¡¿Por qué demonios tenían que haber tantos muebles en la sal común?!

-¡Changuito¿Dónde te metiste?- decía desesperada, mirando entre sillones y mesas. ¡Así no lo iba a encontrar nunca¡Y todo por culpa de Potter, que miraba con cara de idiota, y ni se dignaba a ayudar!-¡Y tú que miras!- le hice saber furibunda.- ¡Por tu culpa he perdido a chango! Deberías tener la moral de ayudarme a buscarlo ¿no te parece?.

-¿Y quién demonios es Chango?- preguntó enfadado. ¡Tenía cara el muy infeliz...!

-Es un sapo.- dije escuetamente. Seguí buscando, mientras Potter seguía, inerte, y paradote cuan alto era, con cara de estúpido.

-Bien, un sapo... ¿Y cómo es?-preguntó. Bueno... quizá se dignaba a ayudarme a buscar a _chango._

-Es grande, gordo, tiene ojos amarillos.- dije rápidamente sin mirarlo. ¡Tenía que encontrar a ese sapo¡Linda me iba a matar¡Su sapo era todo para ella! Eso me pasaba por mentirosa, y por gafe. ¡Si tenía una suerte!

-Creo que ya lo encontré.- dijo Potter. ¡Que rabia, apenas y se ponía a buscar lo encontraba¡Y ni siquiera se tiró al suelo! Era una injusticia.

Lo miré con odio contenido. Bueno, al menos había encontrado a _chango_.

-¿Dónde está?- inquirí fastidiada.

-Ahí.- apuntó a un cenicero. Y ahí estaba _chango_, con su cara de sapo apacible, era como si se burlara de mí con su calma. Corrí a buscarlo, tenía que irme, o si no Michael, se enfadaría..

-Bien, te daría las gracias, pero fue tú culpa que se perdiera, así que no te las mereces.-dije con dignidad, y volteé con toda la vanidad posible para dirigirme a la salida..- Por cierto, el trato sigue en pie.- agregué desapareciendo detrás del cuadro.

Caminé por los pasillos lo más rápidamente, pero se veía que ese día no era el mío ni por asomo. Por uno de los pasajes laterales venía caminando la esplendorosa, Melanny. Rogué a Merlín, para que no me viera. Pero claro, Merlín me odiaba con todas las de la ley, por que a la primera de cambio, Melanny giró su luminosa cabeza y me vio, justo cuando me escondía detrás de una armadura... ¡Para más remate, haciendo el ridículo!

-¡Evans, querida!- me saludó desbordando cinismo. ¿Ya he dicho que somos enemigas a muerte en los estudios?

-¡Hola!- saludé mientras dejaba a _chango_ dentro de la armadura.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó curiosa. Con la vista fija, en donde acababa de dejar a _chango._

¿Y ahora qué le decía? Melanny era la mayor chismosa cuando se lo proponía. Aunque la verdad no estaba haciendo nada malo, a parte de estar actuando como una loca desquiciada, escondiéndome detrás de las armaduras, para no tener que toparme con ella. Ni modo que le dijera que me escondía de ella ¿no?. Aunque sonaba muy tentador, mejor que no...

-Juego a las escondidillas con los niños de primero ¿sabes¡Son tan monos!-mentí. ¿Qué? No se me ocurrió nada mejor.

-¡Oh! Que gentil eres, perdiendo tu tiempo así, con los niños...-dijo ella sonriéndome con compasión. ¡JA¡Qué hipócrita! Le encantaba que perdiera mi tiempo, así ella me adelantaba en los estudios. ¡Pues bien creído se lo tenía la muy pérfida!. Pero no importa, total al fin y al cabo, siempre acaba segundona. MUAJAJAJA.

-Pues sí, tengo un alma tan caritativa.-dije haciéndome la importante. ¡Ja¿Yo caritativa? Sí, claro... De todas formas, ese día estaba diciendo muchas mentiras. Hum.. no importa, con tal de deshacerme de Melanny, cualquier cosa. –Bueno... ¿Y qué haces¿No ibas a alguna parte?.

¡Bien! Lo sé, sonó demasiado a: "¿Ya te vas?". Pero que le vamos a hacer, no es que estuviera de muy buen humor.

-Pues, la verdad iba a la biblioteca...-dijo. Sí, claro. Y yo soy Sharon Stone. ¡Tía como que la biblioteca está hacía el otro lado! Por lo visto no era la única que mentía...- Y te vi, y me pregunté que hacías, así que aquí me tienes. Además, pensé...- bla, bla, bla, bla. Y después dicen que yo hablo demasiado... ¡Si esta chica parece una cotorra! Para más remate, me parecía que iba a tener para un buen rato, y como no se iba esta palurda, el pobre _chango_ se me ahogaba, y tendría que entregar a linda sapo enlatado.

-¿Qué te parece?.—oí que me decía Melanny.

-Pues estupendo.—respondí con una sonrisa. ¿Alguien sabe qué demonios me ha dicho esta chica? Pues yo tampoco. ¡ Vamos¿No creeran, que iba a escuchar toda su cháchara¿verdad?.

Lo bueno es que se quedó contentísima, vamos que hasta se despidió de beso y todo. ¡Qué miedo! En fin... Ya me enteraré de qué va todo esto, no puede ser tan malo ¿verdad?.

Cuando vi que la pesada de Melanny se perdía por el pasillo, saqué a _Chango_ de su escondite enlatado, y corrí afuera. Por supuesto que no creía que nadie me esperaba, pero tenía que ver ¿no?.

Pues estaba muy equivocada. Sentado a los pies de un árbol, me esperaba el queridísimo Michael. La verdad me pareció un detalle soberbio. ¡Todo un galán el chico! Aunque un poco aburrido, todo hay que decirlo...

Después de pasar una tarde con el sapo y Michel, hablando de _chango,_ por supuesto, me fui a la sala común directito a mi pieza, y ¡A que no adivinan¡Linda ni siquiera se enteró que saqué a su sapo a pasear! Lo malo es que me tendré que comprar un sapo en el próximo viaje a hogmeade, sino seré pillada y la verdad no quiero quedar como la mentirosa que soy...

Todo el día había sido un verdadero rollazo, y ahora tendría que limpiar todas mis cosas por la culpa del mapache Potter. Y después tendría que averiguar qué fue lo que dejó tan contenta a Melanny. No creo que sea tan malo ¿Verdad?.

jojojo

_Fin! Listo, ya está este capitulito, no coman ansias, que al siguiente se verá que sucede en el trabajo, lo malo es que será relatado por alguien siniestro... ¿Quién será?. Lo verán en el próximo chapi¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

_Por cierto, mi amiga leyó el fic, y como yo creo en las críticas me ha dicho de que se me ha hecho muy repetitivo, y pues yo lo he leído de nuevo, y le he hayado la razón, así que de ahora en adelante y relatando cada capítulo con James, o Lily, pero avanzando, y no repitiendo el mismo hecho, así que como podrán comprender, éste es el último que publico así._

_Buenop¡Muchas gracias por leer! Y Por supuesto Muchas gracias por los Reviews, en especial a Summhert (no sé si se escribe así) que si no es por ella que me dice que "escriba" se me olvida subir el capi, jijiji._

_ Y ahora adiosin, que si no me golpean por no ir a tomar once... ¡NO ME OLVIDEN!!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **Bueeeeno como todos saben los personajes de este fic no me pertecen, ya uqe son propiedad de J.K Rowling. yo solo los utilizo porque me aburro y me gusta crear historias con ellos. jeje.

Capítulo 15: _**"El trabajo maldito" ¡Por Merlín¡Odio a un profesor!**_

"Cof, cof" ¿Funciona esta vuela pluma?... ah! Sí que funciona...

¡Hola! Mi nombre es Melanny Watson, y la verdad es que no sé muy bien lo que estoy haciendo aquí, contando una historia en donde no soy la protagonista, aunque lo debería ser, eso es obvio, soy mucho más hermosa e inteligente que esa Lily (pelota reventada) Evans. Pero aunque esto me haga perder mi valioso tiempo, lo tengo que hacer¡no puedo dejar que pongan mi imagen por los suelos¿Luego qué dirían lo medios¡No lo puedo permitir!. Así que como verán, me he decidido a contar mi parte de los hechos, por lo que comenzaré desde el principio...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OMITIDO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

...y cuando tenía 11 años entré a Hogwarts, el colegio de magia y hechicería más reconocido en el mundo, era obvio que quedaría allí, porque... ¿Dónde más?

Desde el comienzo llamé la atención, y no era para menos, con mis hermosos bucles rubios y mis cristalinos y puros ojos azules, además de (por supuesto) mi buena disposición para con los maestros, y mi inteligencia magnánima, era obvio que me amarían desde el principio.

Cuando iba en tercer grado, comencé a llamar la atención de un chico en particular, que es actualmente mi novio, James Potter, y todo gracias a la gordita de Lily Evans (Sí, la misma que protagoniza esta cosa...). Por ella James se acercó a mí, y en quinto año nos hicimos novios oficiales. Lo malo es que desde mitad de tercer curso, esa estúpida de Evans se convirtió en mi rival a muerte. No sé como sucedió exactamente, pero de la noche a la mañana, ella, un insignificante y gordo balón de fútbol mal formado, comenzó a sacar más nota que yo. Además cuando pasaron los años, la pelota mal formada, empezó a formarse y desinflarse. Ya sabrán como me sentí, esa chica no solo me iba a ganar en los estudios si no también en popularidad, y yo no lo iba a permitir.

Afortunadamente, mis sospechas fueron infundamentadas, pues aunque esa Evans ya no era lo que en un principio, nunca llamó la atención tanto como yo, aunque ella sacara mejor nota no se hacía notar. Así que la dejé estar, hasta ahora.

Desde un tiempo para acá, Lily Evans, ya no es la misma, se está haciendo notar, y mucho. Me he dado cuenta de que mi Jaime, desde ese fatídico día en que la vio en la biblioteca, no le quita los ojos de encima y ella (la muy zorra) tampoco se los quita a él. Allí estaba pasando algo muy raro... y yo lo tenía que averiguar fuera como fuera. Así que mi mente maestra, ideó un plan, nada fácil de incumplir. Juntaría a esos dos en la biblioteca y los espiaría a hurtadillas, para ver qué se traían entre manos. Si James me engañaba con Evans, ella lo pagaría muy caro.

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era decirles que nos juntáramos en la biblioteca, y para eso la excusa perfecta era el trabajo para Slughorn.

Cuando iba pensando en eso, por una de las esquinas, vi que Evans se escondía penosamente entre una armadura y el muro. Era obvio que se escondía de mí. Pero no me importaba lo más mínimo, lo primordial, era descubrir es pseudo romance entre ella y mi Jaime. Además de fastidiarla un rato, por supuesto. Muajaja.

-¡Evans, querida!- la saludé con mi sonrisa estudiada, y renovada, que había practicado durante meses.

-¡Hola!- saludó nerviosa, dejando algo entre las latas de la armadura. Esa Evans estaba escondiendo algo...

-¿Qué haces?- pregunté mirando fijamente donde había escondido "eso" que tanto celaba.

oOoOoOoOoOo OMITIDO oOoOoOoOoOo

Cuando dejé a Evans, me escondí en la esquina del pasillo, tenía que ver qué era lo que escondía tan celosamente en la armadura. Y mayor fue mi sorpresa, al ver un asqueroso y arrugado sapo. ¡Qué asco¡Esa Evans era más rara de lo que me imaginaba¿A qué bruja medianamente educada se le ocurría tener un sapo de mascota¡Era repugnante!. Lo mejor era olvidar aquella escena tan horripilante de mi adorada cabecita, antes de ir en busca de James.

Tenía que encontrarlo y pronto, mi plan no podía verse turbado, por la horripilante visión de un sapo gigantesco. Así que me dirigí a la biblioteca, pues ese era nuestro lugar de encuentro, porque aunque no lo crean, yo, una diva digna de los estelares en Hollywood, tenía que esconder mi adorable belleza entre libros y páginas llenas de sabiduría, para ser mucho más inteligente de lo que ya era.

Por suerte al llegar a la biblioteca, mi Jaime ya estaba allí, fue un gran alivio, no es que no me guste estudiar, pero es que estar con un guaperas como mi Jaime es mucho mejor, además controlarlo y hacer que me adore es mucho más entretenido y halagador que estar entre una pila de libros.

-¡AMOOOR!- grité dulcemente para que me viera. ¡aishhh¡Hubieran visto su expresión de adoración al verme...

-¡Melanny!.- exclamó con la más verdadera alegría, ya casi había olvidado mi enfado para con él, pero de repente lo recordé, al ver en su expresión un atisbo de "cinismo" algo que por cierto no va nada con él.

-¿Qué pasa, James?- pregunté, con mi pose sexy, es decir arreglándome el cabello y lamiendo imperceptiblemente mis labios. Eso vuelve locos a los chicos.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó, aparentemente no se enteró de nada. ¡Qué rabia, debe de estar pensando en la insulsa de Evans!

-No sé, hoy has andado medio raro, todo ojeroso y de mal humor. ¿no has dormido bien?- dije aparentando preocupación, con mi actuación a flor de piel, la verdad es que estaba muy enfadada.

-Lo que pasa, es que es el estrés antes del partido del sábado, tú sabes que el equipo de tu casa es muy bueno, y... la verdad es que estoy nervioso.- dijo con cara de abatimiento. ¡Oh, pobresito, y yo pesando mal de él...! Me sentí mal de inmediato...

-¡Oh!... pobresito mío.- dije abrasándolo. Tenía que sacarme el sentimiento de culpa de alguna forma. Abrazarlo un segundo era suficiente, no podía permitir que se arruinara mi vestido, las arrugas son muy difíciles de sacar.

-Bueno... pasando a otro tema.- dije poniendo cara de circunstancias.- Tenemos que hacer el informe de pociones.

Yo sabía que iba a poner esa cara, aunque nunca pensé que se lo tomaría tan mal, mal que mal, se iba a encontrar con su pseuda amante. ¡Delante de mí! Oh... todavía no sé que he hecho mal para que la vida me trate de esta forma.

-Melanny... ese informe es para dos semanas más...- dijo.

-Ya lo sé. Pero lo mejor es hacerlo ahora, no podemos dejar trabajo para ultima hora, James. Tú sabes mejor que nadie que lo tenemos que terminar, además te queda tiempo de sobra para entrenar más al quidditch, y...- empecé a decirle para que entrara en razón, necesitaba saber si de verdad andaba con esa Evans. Pero me di cuenta, como siempre que ya no me escuchaba.

-¡Me estás escuchando!- le pregunté exasperada.

-Por supuesto, Mel. – me dijo serio, como si hubiese escuxchado todo lo que le dije. ¡Qué mentiroso! A lo mejor a Evans sí la escucha...- Y estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Por lo menos, entra en razón... por esta vez lo perdonaré, además, se adecua perfectamente a mi plan.

-Que bueno. Ya avisé a Evans, y como ella es muy responsable, me dijo que sí de inmediato, así que el informe, lo haremos mañana.- le dije con la sonrisa más sexy que encontré.

Le di un beso cerca de la comisura del labio, de la que por supuesto ni se enteró, pero no me importaba, mi plan andaba viento en popa. De lo único que tenía que preocuparme era de que esos dos llegaran a la cita en la biblioteca. Menos mal que yo tenía a mis subditas. MUAJAJAJA, los descubriría con las manos en la masa, en lo que fuera que tuviesen. ¡Como que me llamaba Melanny Watson!. Así que rauda avisé a mis "amigas" para que se encargaran de que los dos llegaran a hacer el trabajito de pociones.

¡ERA ABSOLUTAMENTE PERFECTO! Ahora tenía a James y a Esa Evans en mis manos, sólo tenía que esperar a mañana, y descubriría que se traían entre manos esos dos. Claro que yo no tenía la menor idea de que ya tenían planes para mí.

El profesor Slughorn, esa mañana me llamó a su despacho por que quería que yo hiciera una poción muy eficiente para vayan a saber qué, la cosa es que mi acompañante era ni más ni menos que el grasiento de Severus Snape¡ARGH¿Se dan cuenta lo terrible qué fue para mí ese día? Además de que ni siquiera vi nada. ¡Maldita Evans, y maldito James!

Ya no importaba, algún día descubriría, qué demonios se traían entre manos esos dos, porque de Melanny Watson, nadie se burlaba. ¡Y menos una pelota reventada como Evans!. Aunque para eso lo primero que tenía que hacer era matar a Slughorn, y a su "ayudante" grasiento. ¡No sé que hice para merecer esto!. Claro además de ser absolutamente hermosa y deseable... Pero eso no es malo ¿o sí?.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

HOLAS!! Por fin terminé este capitulo, me costó un mundo terminarlo, y no por falta de inspiración, (weno sí un poco) si no por falta de tiempo. Jeje. Aunque ya lo terminé. No sé si ya he perdido mi toque y está muy malo el capi. Pero qué le vamos a hacer, lo que sí les prometo es que el próximo chapi, va estar "interesante". Un adelantito, es que en la tarea de pociones, habrá un poquitito de todo. El que narre será James.

Bueno, muchas gracias a las chicas que siguen leyendo el fic... jeje por su paciencia, y por su reviews.

Por cierto... me quedó harto corto el capi... ¿Cierto?. ¡Ah! Les quería hacer una preguntita... ¿Qué tal Melanny como relatora? Un poquito insufrible, aunque quería hacerla mucho más "puffy" no me salió... u.u jeje. Bueno ahí me dicen qué tal la chica.

No me olviden!! Gracias por leer.

ATTE. Nikky veela.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y parajes utilizados para esta historia, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling, yo sólo los utilizo por entretencion, y sin ningún ánimo de lucro.

**Capitulo 16: ¡POR MERLÍN! ¡Tienen una relación!**

¡Hola! Mi nombre es Katrina Campell y soy la "mejor" amiga de Melanny, y digo "mejor", por que soy la que hace sus mandados. La verdad es que Melanny no es muy buena conmigo, pero la quiero. Soy como su madre, lo malo es que ELLA es la que me manda y no al revés. Pero en fin. Hoy estoy aquí por que mi queridísima amiga que me confió algo muy importante el día de hoy, y es el espiar a James. ¡SÍ, el mismísimo James Potter! Y es que Melanny tiene la extraña idea de que entre James y Lily Evans tienen un romance "oculto".

Ya que a Melanny la dejaron con Snape, tendré que saciar la curiosidad de ésta, espiando a su novio. ¿No creen que es un poco desquiciado espiar al novio de tu amiga? Digo, no es que yo sea la reina de la cordura, pero creo que esta vez a Melanny se le rayó un poco el coco. ¡Espiar a su novio! Creo que pronto será el fin del mundo ¡Yo espiando a un novio! Jejejeje... ¡oh por Merlín, a quién engaño! ¡¡Después de todo ser espía es el sueño de cualquier mujer!!

Ahora tendré que esperar a que James se aparezca por aquí. ¡Estoy tan nerviosa! ¡Y ni que fuera transparente! ¡Me verá!. Me esconderé detrás de esta armadura. Jojo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO Después de dos horas OoOoOoOoOoOo

¡Oh por Dios! James jamás me ha caido mal, pero después de esto no querré ver su carota en un buen tiempo. ¿Saben lo que es estar metida dentro de una armadura toda oxidada por dos horas? ¡DOS HORAS! Dos malditas y largas horas. Creo que hasta estoy sudada. ¡Qué asco!.

¡Oh! ¡¡Creo que James viene por la esquina!! Bien, a comenzado mi día de espionaje, anotaré todo lo que oiga y vea.

5.30 pm James viene por el pasillo a la biblioteca.

Tendré que salir de esta armadura lo más tranquila posible, o sino se percatará de que hay alguien dentro. ¡Demonios! No me puedo salir, creo qe con la transpiración me he quedado pegada a esto. ¡Tranquila Katrina! No le puedes fallar a hora a Melanny, pobrecita mira que estar trabajando con Snape, mientras su novio la engaña. Me tendré que mover con esta armadura a cuestas, no importa lo difícil que sea, esto es por las féminas que han sido engañadas por sus embusteros novios.

¡DEMONIOS! James ya ha entrado. Tendré que correr con esto a cuestas. ¡Pero como escuece en las piernas, porquería de lata!.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 45 minutos después OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¡Por fin he entrado! Creo que escucho a James, pero no me puedo mover hay mucha gente por aquí, ¿ Por qué se les ocurrió a todos venir a la biblioteca hoy? ¡Precisamente hoy! ¡No los puedo ver!

6.15 James conversa con Lily, porque debe de ser ella.

-James... ¡Me lo habías prometido!- dice Lily con una voz bastante dulzona.

-Lo sé, pero es que no he tenido mucho tiempo, con Melanny y todo eso... – responde James evasivo.

-¡Oh! Es cierto, Melanny...- dice Lily con voz decepcionada.- Pero, tú lo habías prometido, y vas a tener que cumplirlo, o sino tendré que avisarle a "alguién", de lo que pasó en las habitaciones de chicas.

¡¡Cielos, cielos, cielos!! ¿Oyeron lo que yo oí? ¡Ocurrió algo en las habitaciones de chicas de Gryffindor! AHHHH Melanny estaba en lo correcto, James tuvo algo con Lily Evans y ¡ahora ella lo está extorsionando!.

-Pero no tienes por qué ser así ¿sabes?- dice James con un tono meloso. – Podríamos perfectamente salir cuando vayamos a Hogsmeade, tú y yo, los dos SOLOS.

¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Y encima la invita a una cita, ellos dos SOLOS!! ¡SOLOS! ¿Y donde queda Melanny en todo esto? ¡Pobrecita, y tendré que ser yo quién se lo diga! ¡No puedo, No puedo! ¿QUE HARÉ? ¡MERLÍN AYUUUDAAA!

-Está bien James, te creeré, pero si no me lo cumples, te arrepentirás.- dijo Lily con un tono de voz siniestro.

¡Cielos! James tiene serios problemas, pero él se lo ha buscado, por engañar a mi pobre amiga que es taaan buena con él. ¡Apenas y lo regaña! Y yo que soy su amiga fiel desde que nacimos, ¡ No me toma en cuenta! Esto es tan cruel.

-¡AHHGGG! ¡Fíjate por donde vas! – dije lo más enfadada que os podaís imaginar, una estúpida Gryffindor me arrolló al salir y botó todo mi cuerpecito enlatado al suelo, ahora sí que no sé que haré. Y para más remate todo el mundo se enteró de que estoy en la armadura. ¡Incluyendo a James! Estoy en grandes problemas.

Después de estar cinco miserables horas dentro de esa apestosa armadura, pude salir con un par de rasguñotes que madame Pomfrey curó al instante, eso es lo que adoro de la magia. ¡Pero no me puedo desviar del tema así! Estoy sufriendo, sí, estoy sufriendo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tengo que ser una amiga fiel? Ahora debería de ir corriendo a contarle a Melanny lo que oí en la biblioteca. Se lo tenían bastante escondido el par de charlatanes, pero así como lo ven señores, James Potter engaña a mí queridísima amiga Melanny, con esa chica ( que hasta el momento no me caía mal) pelirroja y escuálida: Lily Evans.

Tendré que decírselo a Melanny, aunque James, se haya enterado de que lo escuché todo, tendré que decírselo, no hay otra forma de abrir los ojos de mi amiga. Aunque James me lo pida cien veces se lo diré. ¡Y hablando del rey de Roma!

-¿Qué tal Katrina? – dice con su sonrisa matadora. ¡Ja! Este me quiere comprar, pero no lo logrará, soy fiel a mis amigas.

-Hola James.

ME miró con cara de sorpresa, no sé lo que dirá mi rostro, pero creo que ya lo sabe todo, ¡Sabe que yo los sé todo!. ¡Y ahora quién me ayudará!

-Verás Katrina, estaba buscando a Melanny. ¿La has visto? - ¡Ajá! Me está tanteando, para enterarse si ya le conté todo a Melanny. Pues no sacará nada de mí, soy una tumba.

-Lo sé todo James. Te he escuchado.- ¡Cielos! ¡Se lo he dicho todo! ¡Yo y mi bocota!

-¡Katrina! Por favor no debes decírselo a Melanny, se enfadará mucho.- me dice poniendo cara de cordero degollado. ¿Y como me resisto a eso? Miraré hacia otro sitio.

-¡Oh! Está bien, no le diré nada por el momento.- en fin... ¿Quién puede resistirse? – No le diré que tienes una Relación con Evans.

-¿¡Qué demonios has dicho Katrina!? - ¡POR MERLÍN! Si mi oído no me falla la que acaba de gritar como una loca es mi amiga Melanny.

-¿QUÈ?- James me mira como que si no se pudiera creer, el muy descarado.

-Yo solo...- Estoy nerviosísima, James me mira alelado. ¡Mientras que Melanny quiere matarme! Como si fuera yo la que la ha engañado. ¡Qué injusta es la vida!. – Eso es lo que oí Melanny.- me excuso.

-No es cierto Mel, Katrina está loca, no sé de donde saca semejante locura. Yo ODIO a Evans. ¡Lo juro!.- Dice James como despertando de un mal sueño.

-¡Sí! Por supuesto que la odia- digo yo con sarcasmo.

-¿ves? Katrina entró en razón.- Creo que James no captó el sarcasmo.

-¿Eso es verdad Katrina?- Me pregunta mi amiga. Humm, supongo que tendré que mejorar mi sarcasmo.

-¡Por supuesto que no!. La invitó a Hogsmeade, yo lo oí todo, Melanny. Incluso ye lo anoté con hora, y con lujo de detalles. – le dije, soy una genial amiga y espía. Le entregué mi cuadernito.

Melanny leyó todo con cautela, poniéndose roja de rabia.

-Déjanos solos Katrina.- me dijo.

Y por supuesto yo obedecí de inmediato, no me gusta cuando Melanny se pone tan colorada, es como si un volcán fuera a hacer erupción de un momento a otro. Pobre de James, pero él se lo ha buscado solito. ¡Aish! Me siento aliviada, soy una tan buena amiga. Espero que Melanny me pague con creces lo que hice por ella.

-¡MATARÉ A ESA EVAAAAAAAAAAAAAANS! -¡Ups! Creo que el volcán, la hizo erupción.

_Hola, buenas noches. Hace dos años casi que no escribía, y es que no tenía inspiración, supongo que estaba muy feliz, jajajja. Pero, hoy como por arte de magia me han entrado las ganas de escribir, y he aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero que la inspiración no se me vaya. Y que el Musso continúe cerca._

_Muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron reviews. Espero que les guste este capitulo._


End file.
